los portadores de la luz
by Aurifanficsxd
Summary: Esta historia se desarolla en el universo de EG, la historia se desarolla con un joven llamado Marco que ha caido en ese universo por la culpa de un malechor lo cual el junto a las chicas tendran divertidas aventuras y momentos romanticos y graciosos, pero aun quedan universos por explorar asi que acompañalo en esta gran aventura :3.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: la llegada

Era un dia como cualquier otro en canterlod high. Fluttershy y sus amigas estaban platicando en la cafetería hasta que sonó el timbre y todas se dirigieron a sus clases correspondientes. el maestro antes de empezar la clase presentó un nuevo alumno en la clase de fluttershy.

Maestro: les quiero presentar a un marco su nuevo compañero de clase espero que lo hagan sentir bienvenido * serio *

Todos los alumnos saludaron a marco era un chico de estatura promedio su aspecto era de cabello desordenado de color negro brillante, ojos azul zafiro y piel color crema

-dijo el maestro lo siguiente-

Maestro: marco te puedes sentar a lado de su compañera fluttershy es aquella de atras *dijo señalando el banco*.

-marco se dirigio a su banco-.

Entre marco y fluttershy hubo un cierto intercambio de miradas pero de ahí fuera no hubo nada

Sono la campana y termina la clase

Todos están en sus casilleros preparándose para la siguiente clase

-Fluttershy sale corriendo para su segunda clase y choca con marco accidentalmente-

Marco:Auch ¿estás bien? *dijo sobandose la cabeza*.

-fluttershy no supo qué hacer así que recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo muy asustada así marco se quedo muy confundido-.

Mas tarde habían terminado las clases,fluttershy había decidido ir al parque a tomar un poco de aire porque las clases la dejaban muy estresada

Se sento en una banca a pensar sobre sus problemas pero no les dijo nada a sus amigas porque quería un rato de tranquilidad

De repente vio a marco a lo lejos practicando con una katana de madera al parecer practica esgrima poco tiempo después ve a fluttershy sentada en la banca lo cual marco decide acercarse a conversar con ella

Marco:hola * llega y saluda con una sonrisa*

-Fluttershy no dijo ni una sola palabra y solo se deslizó hacia la orilla de la banca viendo hacia otro lado para evitar el contacto visual-.

Marco¿te llamas fluttershy verdad?.

-hubo un silencio por 2 minutos-

Marco:lo siento si te hice sentir incomoda *relajado con las manos en la cabeza agachado sentado arriba de la banca*

-de pronto saco unos emparedados de su mochila-

Marco:¿gustas? *siendo amable*

-Fluttershy se sonrojo y se puso mas timida al ver que marco le estaba ofreciendo un emparedado pero lo acepto-.

Fluttershy:si muchas gracias es muy amable de tu parte *sonrojada y hablando con tono timido*.

Marco:no es nada al parecer se ve que no habias almorzado nada *sonrisa en su cara*

Fluttershy:perdón si no respondi ahorita es que me da vergüenza * voz timida*

Marco:no pasa nada,yo también tengo vergüenza pero solo cuando no conozco ala persona que quiero hablarle *sonrisa*

Fluttershy:y si me llamo fluttershy *contesto nerviosa*.

Marco:yo me llamo marco, mucho gusto.

Fluttershy:¿eres de aquí? *curiosa y sonrojada*

Marco:emm digamos que si *sonrisa en la cara dándole una mordida al emparedado*

-marco abre su bolsa para sacar algo de tomar-

Marco:¿gustas algo de beber? es un jugo de frutas naturales hecho en casa *dijo sonriendo y sacando un termo con vasos*.

-Fluttershy hizo un gesto en su cara diciendo que si y acomodándose el pelo del copete-.

-Marco y fluttershy habían terminado de comer el emparedado-.

Marco:espero que lo hayas disfrutado *dijo con una sonrisa agradable en su cara*.

-le entrego el vaso en el que le sirvió a marco-

-fluttershy se sintió muy a gusto con marco sentía una cierta tranquilidad con el-

-de pronto abre su mochila para guardar los vasos pero a fluttershy le dio curiosidad de ver lo que traía ahí era una mochila grande parecida a una de deporte y noto que traía una katana de madera y una espada de verdad enfundada con un símbolo extraño-

-marco enseguida se dio cuenta y le dijo-

Marco:¿te gusta la esgrima?

Fluttershy:nunca he probado la esgrima *timida y un poco nerviosa*

Marco:si quieres te enseño yo soy el mejor espadachín *dijo con una sonrisa en la cara*

Fluttershy:no creo poder aprender *timida*

Marco:animo tu confía en mi *convenciente*

Fluttershy:bueno esta bien *sonrojada*

-marco saco la katana de madera de su mochila y se pararon y fueron hacia unos 6 metros detrás se la banca y marco dice-

Marco:agarra de la empuñadora con seguridad *con sonrisa en la cara*

Fluttershy:¿y luego? *timida*

Marco:agarra la empuñadora con firmeza que no te gane el peso ni el pulso,ahora da una estocada de frente osea como si estuvieras atacando al rival *determinado*

-Fluttershy da una estocada débil hacia enfrente-

Fluttershy:lo ves no sirvo para esto *triste bajando la mirada y con voz timida*

Marco:no digas eso yo haci empeze cuando lo intente por primera vez sigue intentándolo

-fluttershy da una estocada mas fuerte-

Marco:muy bien hecho asi se hace *feliz*

-Fluttershy se sintió halagada y a la vez sonrojada-

-Llevan rato practicando y se ve que a fluttershy si se le da bien la esgrima y luego marco dice-

Marco:me prestas la katana *sonriente*

Fluttershy:si *sonrojada y acomodándose el pelo*

-Marco empezó a hacer maniobras con la katana con una velocidad impresionante casi como los profesionales, hacia acrobacias como estocada rodando,mortal hacia atrás entre otras mas,lo que a fluttershy la dejo boca abierta-

Fluttershy:eso fue asombroso *en voz baja*

Marco:algún dia llegaras a lograr esto estoy seguro solo da tu mejor esfuerzo *motivando a fluttershy*

Fluttershy: *se sonrojo al oir a marco*

Marco:muero de hambre ¿sabes donde hay algún lugar para que vayamos a comer algo?

Fluttershy:podemos ir a sugarcube corner

Marco:esta bien vamos *sonriendo*

-fluttershy ayudo a marco a guardar las cosas para irse a sugarcube corner-

-Ambos amigos se dijieron a sugarcube corner-

Fluttershy aun temblaba de la emoción de aprender esgrima se sentaron junto al largo ventanal y se abrazo asi misma un poco sonrojada

-Marco acomodo su mochila por debajo de la mesa entre sus pies-

Marco:al parecer se te da muy bien la esgrima con practica todo se puede*motivando a fluttershy*

Fluttershy:yo no soy buena en ese tipo de deporte es un milagro que me haya ido bien *feliz*

Marco:después te enseñare el tiro con arco pero ahora tendras que aprender la esgrima se te da muy bien para ser la primera vez *sonrisa en su rostro mirando a fluttershy directo a los ojos*

Fluttershy aparto un mechon de cabello de su rostro y lo puso detrás de su oreja

Fluttershy:¿y quien me enseñaría? ¿Conoces algún maestro aquí en canterlod?.

Marco:de hecho si *risa silenciosa*

Fluttershy:¿en serio? ¿Quién? *Mirada esperanzada*

Marco*hizo un gesto con la cabeza* por supuesto que yo, no hay mejor maestro que yo.te enseñaría con gusto sin pedirte nada a cambio

Fluttershy:ah es muy amable de tu parte, pero no es necesario estoy segura que hay algún profesor aquí.

Marco iba a responder pero llego la señora cake ala mesa en ese momento sonriente

Señora cake:¡fluttershy¡ pensé que estarías con pinkie y las demás *dijo sonriente*

Fluttershy:ahora decidi salir por mi cuenta *sonriendo amablemente*

Señora cake:¿y quien es este jovencito?

Fluttershy:su nombre es marco acaba de llegar ala ciudad asiste con nosotros en canterlod high y nos cruzamos en el parque

Marco:mucho gusto señora *sonrisa amable*

Señora cake.bienvenido a canterlod hijo ¿Qué les ofrezco?

Fluttershy:una taza de helado por favor *con tono amable*

Señora cake:por supuesto cariño *sonrisa en su rostro* ¿y tu querido?

Marco:una ensalada de frutas esta bien *sonriente*

Señora cake:una taza de helado y una ensalada de frutas ¿algo mas?

Fluttershy*negó la cabeza* no, eso y ya *voz dulce*

Señora cake:okay vuelvo enseguida

-se retiro la señora cake-

Fluttershy:bueno ahora hablemos de ti *sonriente*

Marco:bueno se puede decir que soy un chico muy nervioso,alegre.un poco ansioso y ambicioso siempre me gusta ayudar a los demás, soy muy servicial ¿y tu?

Fluttershy:siempre he sido muy timida al hablar, tengo un caso grave de ansiedad social y pues me gustan mucho los animalitos me encanta ayudarlos

Marco:entonces debes de conocer a mi cachorrita se llama miah muy juguetona,amigable y muy cariñosa

Fluttershy:pues si me gustaría conocerla *risita timida*

-llego la señora cake con sus dos pedidos-

Señora cake:una ensalada de frutas y una taza de helado ala orden

Marco:muchas gracias señora *sonrisa amable*

Señora cake:buen provecho *sonrisa amable*

Fluttershy:gracias *sonrisa*

Marco:bueno empezare a comer *sonrisa mirando a los ojos a fluttershy*

-fluttershy se quedo impresionada al ver a comer a marco a gran velocidad como si llevara días sin comer-

Fluttershy:¿como puedes comer en esa velocidad? *impresionada*

Marco:no lo se es mi naturaleza *risa burlona* *marco siguió comiendo y dándole cucharadas ala ensalada*

Fluttershy:bueno empezare a comer *dándole sobos a su helado que estaba derretido de un lado*

Marco:bueno creo que también pediré un helado *sonriente*

Fluttershy:bueno *risita timida*

Marco le pidió a la señora cake una taza de helado*

-Después de unos minutos trajeron su taza de helado-

Marco:se ve delicioso *marco come el helado tan apresuradamente que se le congela el cerebro*

Marco:ce..ce…!cerebro¡ *gritando y llamando la atención de la gente*

Fluttershy: *suelta una carcajada no muy fuerte*

Marco:lo siento *carcajada*

Fluttershy:um tienes un bigote ahí…

Marco:ay lo siento *jiji*

-se le hizo un bigote al tomarse el helado tan rápido-

Fluttershy:ten límpiate *le dio una servilleta*

Marco:gracias *risa vergonzosa*

-marco volteo a ver afuera que había un par de niños jugando con una carretilla y fluttershy noto que había algo de tristeza en sus ojos azules

Fluttershy:¿pasa algo? *curiosa*

Marco:disculpa me llego un recuerdo ala memoria de cuando era de su edad *triste agachando la mirada*

Fluttershy:¿Qué quieres decir? *ladeo la cabeza*

Marco:em tuve una infancia difícil desde muy niño *hubo un pequeño silencio*

Marco*suspiro* yo perdi a mi padre en un accidente *triste*

Fluttershy*agacho la mirada* lo siento mucho no debi preguntar *triste y voz timida*

Marco:no te preocupes no hay herida que no sane *sonrisa* desde ese momento me he dedicado ala esgrima porque mi padre siempre quiso que me volviera fuerte por si a caso el llega a faltar…..bueno cambiemos de tema

-fluttershy comio de su helado y pregunto-

Fluttershy:¿de donde vienes?

Marco:em no puedo responderte esa pregunta es algo muy complicado

Fluttershy:bueno em….¿porque tienes los ojos azules si eres de pelo castaño y no eres albino o algo asi? *curiosa*

Marco:mi abuelo era decendiente de familia albina y por eso herede estos ojos con los que te veo *risa vergonzosa*

-fluttershy se ruborizo un poco-

Marco:bueno dejemos de hablar de mi…ahora hablemos de ti *curioso*.

-fluttershy jugueteo con su flequillo y dijo-

Fluttershy:si creo que es lo justo ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Marco:em ¿tienes alguna clase de condición especial o algo asi?

Fluttershy:no ninguna *negó con la cabeza* bueno solo un caso grave de ansiedad social como ya te había dicho

Marco:ya veo bueno es bastante notorio ups disculpa si te ofendi *agacho la mirada*

Fluttershy:no me ofende siempre he sido muy timida. Me la detectaron cuando me desmaye el primer dia de preescolar

Marco:vaya lo siento ¿y porque se generalizo eso?

Fluttershy:por desconfianza que tengo en mi misma de no poder con las cosas

Marco:vaya creo que yo padezco un poco de eso porque a veces siento como la gente espera tanto de mi me siento un poco desesperado *agacho la mirada*

-fluttershy y marco se pasaron hablando por casi 1 hora-.

Marco:bueno…creo que ya es hora de irnos es algo tarde

Fluttershy:si creo que si *dijo sonrojada*

Marco:pediré la cuenta para pagar

-marco pidió la cuenta,pago y se fueron-

Los dos amigos caminaron y fueron platicando mientras caminaban a casa de fluttershy

Fluttershy:oye y ¿tu no conoces algo de magia o algo asi? *curiosa*.

Marco se quedo callado unos segundos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y contesto:emm creo que si.

-Fluttershy le platico las aventuras que paso ella y sus amigas-

Marco:vaya vaya entonces ustedes poseen poderes mágicos

Fluttershy:¿no me crees? *mirando a los ojos a marco mientras caminaban*

Marco:si te creo después de ver muchas cosas en este mundo porque no creerte

Fluttershy:¿y tu tienes algún poder especial?

Marco:pues no, solo se manejar mi espada a la perfeccion *sonrisa*

Fluttershy:¿tienes espada?

Marco:si luego te la mostrare *sintió confianza en fluttershy*

-Fluttershy y marco llegaron a casa antes de lo imaginado pero ahora se tendrán que despedir-

Marco:bueno creo que ahora tendremos que despedirnos

Fluttershy:eso creo *acomodándose el pelo de su oreja*

Marco:Qué jardín tan lindo tienes

Fluttershy:gracias lo cuidamos entre mi familia *sonriente*

Marco:como me gustaría volver a casa *con tono y mirada triste*

Fluttershy:¿Qué? *impresionada*

Marco:no nada me...me tengo que ir *risa nerviosa*.

-marco se dio media vuelta para partir hacia su rumbo pero fluttershy lo agarra del brazo-.

Fluttershy:¿Dónde vives? *curiosa y preocupada por el*

Marco*suspiro* te tendre que contar la verdad no tengo casa porque…bueno es algo complicado *rascándose la cabeza*

Fluttershy:no te preocupes te puedes quedar en mi casa solo unos dias *sonrojada*

Marco:no creo que sea lo correcto *mirada triste*

-fluttershy le hizo una mirada tierna-

Marco:vaya *sorprendido y sonrojado*

Fluttershy:por favor *haciéndole ojos tiernos*

Marco:esta bien *rascándose la cabeza*

Fluttershy:que bien solo tendremos que convencer a mi madre de que te quedes en el cuarto de invitados *voz dulce*

Marco:bueno pero….¿segura que no habrá problemas?

Fluttershy*negó con la cabeza* no ninguno

Marco:esta bien *feliz*

Marco y fluttershy entraron a la casa y la presento con la sra shy.

-los dos amigos entraron a la casa, era como una casa cualquiera comedor, sala, de dos pisos y se dirigieron a La Cocina con la mamá de fluttershy y la señora muy curiosa pregunta-.

Señora shy:hola hija y ¿quien es este joven?

Fluttershy:mamá el es marco y te iba a preguntar que si se puede quedar unos días aquí es que no tiene donde quedarse

Marco:por favor señora no le dare problemas *suplicándole*

Señora shy:pues no tengo problema te puedes quedar en el cuarto de invitados *siendo amable*

Marco:gracias señora *con sonrisa en su cara*

Fluttershy:bueno te llevare a donde esta*

-de pronto llega su hermano zephyr-

Zephyr:hola hermana ¿y quien es el? ¿es tu novio?

Fluttershy*ruborizada y sonrojada* no es mi novio el es marco y se va a quedar unos días con nosotros

Marco:hola amigo mucho gusto *sonrisa amigable*

Zephyr:el gusto es mio *sonriendo*

Fluttershy:basta de platicar llevare a marco a su cuarto *voz timida*

Zephyr:luego hablamos amigo *feliz de tener un invitado*

Marco:vale jeje *sonrisa*

-fluttershy llevo a marco a su cuarto-

Fluttershy:este es tu cuarto *mirando a marco*

Marco:vaya es mejor de lo que imagine *feliz*

Fluttershy:¿oye marco? *voz timida*

Marco:dime *curioso*

Fluttershy:¿Cómo no tienes donde vivir entonces como llegaste aquí?

Marco *suspiro* cierra la puerta por favor *tono serio*

-fluttershy fue a cerrar la puerta y un poco nerviosa porque se quedo con marco a solas y luego se sento a un lado de el ala orilla de la cama-

Marco*suspiro* no lo vas a creer pero tienes que creerme *mirada triste*

Fluttershy:¿Qué pasa? *curiosa inclinándose a marco*

Marco*volvió a suspirar* yo vengo de otro lugar que esta fuera de los alcances de este lugar,yo soy de una ciudad llamada ciudad terminal

Fluttershy:nunca había oído de ese lugar *acomodándose el pelo de su copetillo*

Marco:justo por eso porque *suspiro y hubo un pequeño silencio* soy de otra dimensión

Fluttershy*tapándose la boca de la impresión* ¡¿Qué?¡ ¿y como llegaste aquí?

Marco:te voy a contar lo que paso *triste agachando la mirada *

Fluttershy:¿Qué paso? *preocupada por marco*

Marco:una noche salimos mi hermano y yo a buscar a ese desgraciado que estaba llenando a la ciudad de oscuridad *mirada y tono furioso*

Fluttershy:¿y quien era el? *curiosa y preocupada*

Marco:su nombre es magnus es el rey del mal. el y mi padre eran enemigos pero años después regreso ala ciudad por su venganza *escurrieron unas lágrimas por las mejillas del chico* luego desapareció a mi mama y a mis hermanos.

Fluttershy*se quedo impactada por el relato y se sentía mal por la historia* ¿y luego que paso?

Marco:después de eso lo confronte en una batalla pero me derroto y al intentar asesinarme planee una ruta de escape creando un portal a una dimensión aleatoria *llorando*

Fluttershy:emm lo siento mucho *triste agacho la mirada*.

Marco:enserio no puedo fluttershy cargar con esto yo tuve la culpa al no defender a mi familia *se avento a abrazar a fluttershy con un llanto descontrolado*.

Fluttershy:marco la verdad eso es algo muy duro pero tienes que seguir adelante y tienes que preocuparte por ti mismo a partir de ahora *abrazandolo y intentando consolarlo*

Marco:me siento culpable al no detenerlo cuanta gente no habrá muerto por mi culpa y yo no pude salvarlos *llorando*

Fluttershy:no se que decir pero tienes que seguir adelante y no darte por vencido *mirándolo a lo ojos intentándolo consolarlo*

-marco al ver sus ojos sintió una tranqulidad-

Marco*se limpio las lagrimas* fluttershy gracias por hacerme sentir un poco mejor pero creo que es un trago muy amargo que tendrá que pasar algún tiempo para digerirlo bien

Fluttershy:creo que si * se acomoda un mechon de pelo detrás de su oreja*

Marco ya calmado dijo: tendre que empezar a hacer una nueva vida en este lugar

Fluttershy:si,pero ya no llores me haces sentirme mal *dijo agachando la mirada*

Marco:no te preocupes me tomara algo de tiempo superarlo pero ahora me tendre que concentrar en mi mismo.

Fluttershy:bueno ire con mi mama haber en que le puedo ayudar, si necesitas algo me dices *dijo con una sonrisa amable*.

Marco:esta bien gracias *respondio con una sonrisa en su cara*.

-fluttershy sale de la habitación y dice en su mente-.

Fluttershy:marco es un chico tan lindo y tierno, pero ha tenido un pasado muy duro

-1 hora después llama a marco la sra shy y a zephyr para comer-.

La señora shy hizo sopa de fideos para cenar sentándose en la mesa fluttershy,marco y zephyr con un cuenco de sopa caliente-.

Marco:gracias señora huele delicioso *mirada agradecida*

Sra shy:no es nada *pone una sonrisa en la cara y se sienta a comer*.

Marco:oiga y ¿si esperamos a su marido?.

Sra shy:el llega tarde del trabajo para esperarlo asi que lo mejor será comer nosotros.

Marco:bueno *sonrisa*

Sra shy:¿y de donde vienes? *mirada curiosa*

Marco:yo vengo de umm...

-Marco empezó a hacerle señas a fluttershy para que le ayude-.

Fluttershy:mama el viene de cloudsdale igual que nosotros *dijo mirando a marco*.

Marco:si si vengo de cloudsdale *dijo con una risa nerviosa rascándose la cabeza*.

Zephyr:¿y enserio vienes de alla? *curioso*.

Fluttershy:zephyr ya no hagas sentir incomodo a marco *un poco molesta*

Zephyr:lo siento *dijo agachando la mirada*

Marco:no te preocupes amiguito si vengo de alla pero hay algo que paso de lo que prefiero no hablar ahora *dijo intentando hacerlo sentir bien*.

Señora shy:bueno ya fue mucha charla creo que tendremos que terminar de comer *dilo con una sonrisa en la cara*

Marco:me parece bien *sonrisa*

-Marco comio la sopa con ojos de tristeza lo cual fluttershy se dio cuenta de la mirada de el-

Marco:gracias señora estuvo muy rica la sopa *dijo sonriente*

Señora shy:de nada hijo ¿oye marco?.

Marco:diga señora *respondio mirándola a lo ojos*.

Sra shy:¿todo esta bien? *pregunta curiosa ya que se dio cuenta de la mirada triste de marco*.

Marco:si señora todo esta bien *intentando poner una mirada feliz*

Se**ñora shy:sabes que nos puedes contar con nosotros cualquier cosa que necesites *dijo intentando animar a marco** *.

Marco:si gracias señora solo necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire *salio con la mirada agachada*.

-Fluttershy lo siguió muy preocupada ya era de noche y era una noche muy bella y se veian las estrellas-.

Fluttershy:¿esta todo bien? *con mirada timida y voz timida*.

Marco:si esta todo bien *dijo mirando alas estrellas*.

-de repente se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas a marco mientras miraba a las estrellas-.

Fluttershy:marco por favor tienes que ser fuerte y luchar por tu futuro *dijo abrazándose a si misma*.

Marco:a veces me pregunto si yo tendre la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad *con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la voz un poco trabada*.

Fluttershy:si marco, no estas solo me tienes a mi *con una sonrisa intentándolo consolarlo*

-marco se da media vuelta-.

Marco:fluttershy ¿Por qué haces esto?.

Fluttershy:¿Qué cosa? *pregunto confundida*.

Marco:apoyarme y ayudarme, nunca nadie había hecho algo asi por mi de cierta forma me siento especial *dijo con una sonrisa en la cara mirándola a los ojos*

Fluttershy:es que vi algo en ti que me hizo pensar que eres una buena persona y no quiero que te sientas solo a pesar de que acabas de llegar *dijo mirándolo a los ojos tiernamente*

Marco:gracias fluttershy enserio eres la mejor persona en el mundo *dijo con lagrimas en los ojos*

Fluttershy:no es cierto hay muchas personas mejores que yo *agachando la mirada*

Marco:no es cierto *agarrándole las manos a fluttershy*

-Fluttershy se sonroja cuando marco le agarro las manos-.

Marco:tu eres única, tienes una personalidad increíble,un cabello largo rosa muy hermoso,una voz demasiado hermosa y unos ojos verdes azulados demasiado bonitos *dijo mientras le agarra las manos*.

Fluttershy:tu también marco eres muy lindo *dijo mirándolo a los ojos un poco sonrojada*.

-en ese momento marco vio un brillo muy hermoso en los ojos de fluttershy-.

Marco:nunca dejes que nadie te pisotee y si alguien lo intenta yo sere el único pendiente para defenderte *dijo intentando hacer sentir bien a fluttershy*.

Fluttershy:gracias marco pero no se que decir *sonrojada y con una risita timida*.

-marco le da un abrazo muy fuerte y

Fluttershy también lo abraza y se le escurren unas lagrimas por la pena que marco esta pasando-.

-de pronto llega zephyr-.

Zephyr:¿esta todo bien? *sonrisa curiosa*.

Fluttershy se limpia sus lagrimas y contesta: si zephyr esta todo bien *sonrisa*

Zephyr:bueno ya entren ustedes dos que ya es muy tarde *dijo con una sonrisa*

Fluttershy:ahí vamos *sonrisa*vamos marco *voz dulce*

Marco:vamos *limpiándose las lagrimas*

-Fluttershy y marco entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras-

Marco:¿oye fluttershy? *sonrisa*

Fluttershy:¿Qué pasa? *voz dulce y amable*

Marco:¿tienes algún cepillo de dientes y alguna toalla que te sobre? *con mirada con un poco de vergüenza*

Fluttershy:creo que si le dire a mi mama *fue con su mama*

Marco:bueno esta bien *sonriente*

-marco dijo en su mente-

Marco:vaya la verdad fluttershy es una chica muy linda,tierna y muy amable no se porque se desarrollo esa ansiedad social creo que tendre que preguntarle mas a fondo o intentar leer sus recuerdos pero tendre que hacerlo en algún futuro pero de ahí en fuera siento algo muy bonito por ella creo que lo que siento es…*llega fluttershy y interrumpe los pensamientos de marco*

Fluttershy:toma *le da a una toalla y un cepillo de dientes*

Marco:gracias *sonrisa*

Fluttershy:bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir ya es un poco tarde solo me lavo los dientes,me pongo la pijama y me acuesto a dormir *sonrisa tierna*

Marco:esta bien *sonrisa*

Fluttershy:bueno ya vuelvo *fue a ponerse la pijama y a lavarse los dientes*

Marco:bueno ire a sacar mis cosas y acomodarlas en el cuarto *sonriente*

-marco llega al cuarto pero se encuentra con una sorpresa-

Marco*grita* ¡¿Qué hace un conejo aquí?¡

-fluttershy llega corriendo al cuarto de marco-

Marco:¿es tuyo ese conejo? *alterado*

Fluttershy:si es mi conejo se llama angel * agarrando y acercándole el conejo*

Marco*suspiro* menudo susto que me saco es muy lindo *riéndose*

Fluttershy:gracias *sonrisa tierna*

-marco saco una extraña esfera color blanca de su mochila y después la abrió y salio un punto extraño brillante y de ahí aparecio una cachorra se pelaje rosado esponjoso,cola color arcoiris y de cara tierna-

Marco:esta es mi cachorrita de la que te hable su nombre es miah

Fluttershy:wow es demasiado bonita*asombrada por lo que hizo marco pero también invadida de la ternura por ver a miah*

Marco:gracias *sonriente* solo no te asustes

Fluttershy:¿Por qué? *curiosa*

Marco:emm *se quedo callado*

-de repente la cachorra hablo-

Miah:hola *cara tierna*

Fluttershy*pega un pequeño grito de emoción* wow puedes hablar

Miah:si *risita*¿te parezco rara?

Fluttershy:mas bien increíble me recuerdas al perro de twilight

Marco:¿Quién es twilight? *curioso*

Fluttershy:es una de mis amigas luego te la presentare *mirando a marco con una sonrisa*

Marco:vale *risa*

Fluttershy:bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir *sonrojada*

Marco:si yo también lo creo *sonrisa*

Fluttershy:buenas noches *se abalanza para darle un pequeño beso a marco en la mejilla*

Marco:tu también descansa *sonrisa timida y sonrojado*

-Fluttershy le avienta un guiño desde la puerta y se va a su cuarto-.

Marco:vaya chica *dijo rascandose la cabeza*.

Miah: uy a marco le gusta la chica de pelo rosado * risa burlona *

-fluttershy pega su oreja y escucha a travez de la pared-.

Marco: no digas que te puedo escuchar ya ti todavía no te conocen * risa nerviosa *.

Miah: pero no mientas te gusta * risa burlona *.

Marco: bueno puede ser pero no lo se * risa nerviosa * ya mejor cállate y vamos a dormir.

Miah: bueno esta bien * risa *.

-Miah se acuesta a la orilla de la cama de marco-.

-fluttershy se llevo una mano a la mejilla derecha se siente tibia-.

Ya todos están durmiendo y mañana será un nuevo día en la escuela canterlod high no te pierdas el segundo capitulo llamado: las nuevas _amigas._


	2. capitulo 2:

Capitulo 2: las nuevas amigas y sintiendo la amistad

es un dia nuevo los pajaros cantan afuera en un arbol apenas son las 7 am y marco y fluttershy entran alas 8 am al colegio lo cual marco es el primero en levantarse

marco*vostezo mientras se levanta* ay buenos dias miah *saludando a su cachorra* y luego dice

miah:buenos dias marco *estirandose como un perro*.

marco:bueno creo que ire a despertar a fluttershy *sonrisa*.

miah:si por lo pronto consigueme algo de comer muero de hambre *tocandose la pancita con su pata*.

marco:vere que consigo pero por lo pronto me lavare los dientes y me metere a bañar *determinado*.

miah:bueno esta bien pero no tardes *le muestra una sonrisa*.

-marco salio del cuarto y fue a despertar a fluttershy, al parecer estaba dormida abrazando a su conejo-.

marco:se ve tan linda dormida con angel *sonrie cerrando los ojos*.

-marco mueve tantito a fluttershy para despertarla-.

marco: fluttershy ya es hora de levantarse *sonriente*

fluttershy:buenos dias marco * dice fluttershy con voz medio apagada y tallándose los ojos*.

marco:creo que ya es hora de que te levantes dormilona *risa baja*.

fluttershy:bueno creo que bajare para hacer algo de desayunar no me gusta molestar a mi mama cuando esta dormida *sonriente*.

marco:si lo entiendo ¿y zephyr?.

fluttershy:mi papa lo llevo a su escuela pero empieza mas temprano.

marco:bueno creo que entrare a bañarme bajo en un momento ¿esta bien? * dijo marco sonriente*.

fluttershy:esta bien *acomodandose su copete detras de su oreja*.

-marco se habia metido a bañar y a lavarse los dientes mientras que fluttershy hacia el desayuno-

10 minutos despues

-marco baja las escaleras vestido con su misma ropa-.

marco:estoy listo *sonriente con las manos detras de la nuca*.

fluttershy:bueno el desayuno estara servido en un momento *dijo con voz linda*.

marco:esta bien ah por cierto.

fluttershy:¿que pasa?.

marco:no tendras algo de desperdicios o sobras para darle a mi perrita que esta muy hambrienta *dijo rascandose la cabeza*.

fluttershy:si creo pero porque no le das sopa de la que sobro ayer *dijo con una sonrisa amable*.

marco:bueno le servire en un cuenco que tengo en mi mochila ya vuelvo.

-marco subio las escaleras y fue por el cuenco para perros a su cuarto y luego bajo a servirle y de nuevo volvio a subir para daserlo a miah-.

marco:aqui tienes miah *poniendole el plato en el piso*.

miah:gracias marco eres el mejor amo *sonriente dijo*.

marco:-no es nada ahora bajare a comer algo ¿esta bien? en un ratito vengo por ti *dijo sonriente*.

miah:esta bien *comiendo muy deprisa*.

-marco bajo a desayunar a la mesa-.

fluttershy:hay que darnos prisa porque todavia falta bañarme y lavarme los dientes *dijo preocupada*.

marco:si no te preocupes *dijo amablemente*.

-fluttershy hizo un par de sandwiches para los dos-.

marco*da un mordisco* vaya te quedaron muy buenos*.

fluttershy:muchas gracias *se sonrojo un poco*.

-los dos amigos terminaron de comer-.

marco:que bueno estuvo eso *sobandose la panza*.

fluttershy:si creo *mira el reloj* oh no es tarde * dijo fluttershy preocupada*. y luego dice

marco:sera mejor darnos prisa *tambien marco dijo preocupado*.

fluttershy:entrare a darme una ducha y luego nomas me cambio y nos vamos * dijo fluttershy sonriente*.

marco:esta bien *hizo un gesto con la cara*.

15 minutos despues

-marco va y toca la puerta del baño-.

marco:¿esta todo bien alla dentro? ya casi es hora de irnos *dijo con tono de preocupacion*.

fluttershy:si ya casi *con tono timido*.

marco:bueno esta bien *tono amable*.

-marco se dirijio a su cuarto para ver que llevaria al colegio pero vacio su mochila y puso su espada abajo de la cama lo cual en ese momento fluttershy vio a marco guardar esa espada cuando entro al cuarto-.

fluttershy:esa espada se ve muy interesante *dice en tono alegre*

marco:ay dios me asustaste *risa nerviosa* ¿quieres que te muestre mi espada?.

fluttershy:si *curiosa*.

-marco saco su espada y la desefundo, desprendia un brillo hermoso en su hoja-.

marco:es la espada terrenal la consegui en el bosque windfall en mi dimension.

fluttershy:vaya eso si es increible *sorprendida*.

marco:dicen que solo el heroe elegido podra sacar la espada que doblega la oscuridad de su pedestal *contando historia*.

fluttershy:¿entonces tu eres ese heroe? *curiosa*.

marco:pues si bueno de heroe no tengo nada pero ahora sera mejor irnos *riendose*.

fluttershy:si solo le doy de comer a angel y nos vamos * le dijo a mirada tierna*.

marco:esta bien *sonrisa*

-marco volvio a enfundar su espada y la guardo bajo su cama-.

-fluttershy habia salido de la habitacion-.

marco:miah ¿vienes?.

miah:vamos. * miah sube al hombro de marco como si fuera un loro pero por su tamaño pequeño de miah la puede cargar sin ningun esfuerzo*.

marco:vamos a ver a fluttershy haber si ya termino de darle de comer a angel *sonriente*.

miah:oye ¿una pregunta marco?.

marco:¿que pasa?.

miah:¿crees que magnus nos logre encontrar aqui? * dijo con tono serio*.

marco:no lo se pero tengo miedo *baja la mirada*.

miah:no deberias tener miedo tu eres el heroe de la leyenda no debes tener miedo y aparte tu portas la espada que doblega la oscuridad no debe ser un problema para ti *mirando a marco con seriedad*.

marco:no tengo miedo a eso tengo miedo a poner en peligro a fluttershy *suspiro*.

miah:veras que no pasara nada tu puedes detenerlo y protejer a tu amiga *intentando hacer sentir mejor a marco*.

marco:tienes razon ahora hay que irla a buscar *sonriente*.

miah:vamos *feliz*.

marco y miah fueron a buscar a fluttershy a su cuarto para irse ya porque ya es demasiado tarde.

marco:fluttershy hay que irnos * dijo marco preocupado*. y dice

fluttershy:esta bien vamonos *voz tierna* entra angel ala mochila. y dice

marco:tambien llevaras a angel yo llevare a miah *miah sonrie en su hombro*.

fluttershy:debes de guardarla en tu mochila porque no esta permitido llevar animales *con voz timida*.

marco:no te preocupes... ¿miah? muestrale lo que puedes hacer.

miah:si. *miah hace una mirada de determinacion*.

-de pronto miah se habia vuelto invisible y volvio a ser visible y fluttershy se quedo boca abierta-

fluttershy:¿que fue eso? *soprendida*.

marco:es tecnologia infinity 3 punto 0 es una tecnologia que invento mi padre antes de fallecer.

fluttershy:nunca habia visto algo igual * dijo fluttershy soprendida*.

marco:se ve que en esta dimension no tienen tecnologia muy avanzada que digamos *risa baja*.

fluttershy:pues no creo que exista tecnologia asi *soprendida*.

marco:bueno es hora de irnos * dijo marco sonriente*. y responde

fluttershy:vamonos *feliz*

-marco y fluttershy fueron caminando a canterlod high como quiera no quedaba tan lejos-

ya habian llegado a canterlod high pero al entrar todos los estudiantes se le quedaron viendo a marco raramente por su vestimenta porque traia un short desgastado y nadie traia ropajes asi porque literalmente es un colegio pero bueno revisaron sus horarios y vieron que les tocaba matematicas lo cual los dos entraron y tomaron sus lugares.

fluttershy:despues de esta clase te presentare a mis amigas te caeran muy bien *dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro*.

marco:si eso creo *dijo marco con tono nervioso*. y dice

fluttershy:¿pasa algo? *preocupada por marco*.

marco:solo que a mi no se me dan muy bien las matematicas *dijo marco rascandose la cabeza*.

fluttershy:no te preocupes yo te ayudo *dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro*.

marco:gracias pero ya vere que hago *risa rascandose la cabeza*.

-el maestro entro al salon-.

maestro:buenos dias chicos*el profesor pone una sonrisa en su cara y se sienta en su escritorio*.

-todos saludaron al profesor-.

-marco se trago su saliba por los nervios y fluttershy se dio cuenta-.

maestro:hoy habra examen sorpresa.

-todos los alumnos se quejaron e incluso marco pero fluttershy de extraña manera fue la unica que no que quejo-.

mientras tanto en el imperio flotante donde se encuentra magnus.

pegasus es su fiel alumno lo cual el quiere hablar con su maestro en la sala del trono y luego magnus le dice que pase.

de pronto magnus aparece frente a el, magnus es un señor calvo con un poco de barba en la barbilla,con ojos verdes que dan un poco de miedo y un simbolo de un cruz que invade su frente hasta la parte media de su cabeza la verdad es demasiado alto con piel color crema y pegasus tambien es un poco alto tiene pelo de color azul cielo y con piel de color como la arena.

pegasus:¿queria verme maestro? *dijo con un poco de nervios*.

magnus: ¿si...has encontrado a marco?.

pegasus:si lo he buscado como loco por toda la isla pero al parecer no esta en este universo.

magnus:¿donde se encontrara? creo que tengo una ligera idea donde puede estar.

pegasus:¿donde maestro? *curioso*.

magnus usare mi rastreador dimensional *saco un artefacto extraño de su espalda*.

pegasus:¿para que sirve eso maestro? *curioso*.

magnus:nos ayudara para saber en que dimension estara *sonrisa malvada en su cara*.

-de pronto el artefacto empieza a brillar y produce un holograma con el nombre y la ubicacion de marco-.

magnus:al parecer se encuentra en un lugar llamado Canterlod *risa malvada*.

pegasus:¿y que es eso?.

magnus:es un lugar que se encuentra en otra dimension donde habita un gran poder pero no se como definirlo pero bueno buscare la forma de mandarte alla y quiero que lo vigiles y cuando sea el mejor momento atacaremos ese universo.

pegasus:como diga maestro.

pero volviendo con marco a canterlod.

los dos compañeros de clases habian salido ya de esa clase ahora van caminando por el pasillo lo cual se encuentran con sus amigas de fluttershy.

-todas saludaron a fluttershy y se abrazan en grupo y marco sin saber que esta pasando se rasca la cabeza-.

fluttershy:mira estas son las amigas de las que te hable *sonrisa amable*.

una era de pelo esponjoso como el algodon color rosa fuerte y de piel color rosa claro parece imperactiva dijo marco en su cabeza,la otra amiga tenia pelo color azul zafiro y piel de color blanca como la nieve y ojos azules como marco pero el color de los ojos de marco es mas fuerte casi ni se nota,la otra tenia pelo rubio con piel color naranja y traia un sombrero vaquero y se veia que es de granja o algo asi,la otra tenia piel color azul celeste,pelo de arcoiris y se veia que era muy buena en deportes y la ultima tenia piel azul un poco fuerte y pelo color azul fuerte con algunos colores.

fluttershy:sus nombres son pinkie pie,rarity,applejack,rainbow dash y twilight *sonrisa amable*.

marco:hola.

-todas saludaron-.

fluttershy:marco acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

applejack¿y de donde vienes terroncito? *con tono vaquero*.

marco:yo vengo de...ciudad sur jeje *risa nerviosa*.

rainbow dash:pues nunca había escuchado esa ciudad.

marco:pues que extraño *risa nerviosa*.

-pinkie se acerca a marco-.

pinkie pie:¿oye te gustan las fiestas y los pasteles? ¿te gustan? ¿te gustan? ¿te gustan? *tono de voz imperactivo*.

marco:pues si me gustan *rascandose la cabeza y un poco nervioso por la imperactividad de pinkie*.

pinkie pie:vuelvo enseguida amigas no se vayan a ir *salio corriendo brincando de felicidad*.

-luego rarity se acerca a ver a marco de varios angulos y tocando sus ropajes-.

rarity: oye querido esta tela esta muy gastada y muy corriente *diciendolo el voz amable*.

marco:es que es la unica ropa que tengo por el momento.

rarity:no te preocupes yo puedo confeccionarte una ropa *siendo amable*.

marco:¿y como cuanto saldria? *tocandose la cabeza*.

rarity:no es nada aceptalo como regalo de bienvenida *siendo amable*.

marco:gracias *rascandose la cabeza*.

-llega pinkie con un pequeño obsequio para marco-.

pinkie pie:toma es un obsequio de bienvenida.

-marco abre la cajita y era un panquecito-.

marco:muchas gracias *dijo con una sonrisa*.

pinkie pie:no es nada *sonriente*.

de pronto toco el timbre para la siguiente clase lo que indicaba que todas se tenian que separar porque tenian clases diferentes e incluso marco y fluttershy.

toda se fueron separando para ir cada quien a su clase y marco se quedo solo en el pasillo lo cual reviso su horario y al parecer le tocaba gimnasia lo cual en ese momento decidio ir al gimnasio pero de pronto miah se vuelve visible de nuevo.

miah:marco no vayas a usar tus habilidades al cien por ciento *dijo con tono serio*.

marco:no te preocupes yo se controlar mis habilidades.

miah:esta bien confio en ti *dijo con un tono determinado*.

-miah se vuelve invisible de nuevo pero de repente se encuentra con una chica de pelo rojo con rubio y piel color naranja.

dice:oye no has visto a un grupo de chicas.

marco:¿te refieres alas amigas de fluttershy? *dijo con tono confuso*.

y luego dice:¿ah conoces a fluttershy? *dijo en tono curioso*.

marco:si es mi amiga y ¿tu quien eres?.

y luego dice:me llamo sunset shimer.

marco:mucho gusto *marco dijo con una sonrisa dandole la mano*.

sunset:¿eres nuevo aqui verdad? *dijo un poco curiosa*.

marco:si soy nuevo acabo de llegar ayer *dijo marco rascandose la cabeza*.

sunset:me parece bien cuando necesites ayuda para algo me avisas *dijo amablemente*.

marco:esta bien ahora debo darme prisas y tus amigas se separaron cada quien para su clase *dijo con amabilidad*.

sunset:esta bien nos vemos *dijo amablemente*.

marco salio corriendo para su clase,al parecer era un gimnasio demasiado grande lo cual marco se acerco al maestro y se presento.

marco:hola maestro soy marco y soy nuevo. y luego dice el maestro.

maestro:buenos dias chico integrate con tus compañeros de clase hoy practicaremos algo de king boxing.

marco:esta bien *dijo con determinacion*.

y dice el maestro:pero primero ve a cambiarte de ropa.

marco:esta bien.

marco fue a cambiarse pero todos se le quedaron mirando porque no tenia musculos ni nada era un chico de cuerpo normal pero era mas fuerte de lo que parecia.

todos los alumnos fueron al centro del gimnasio y dijo el maestro.

maestro:quiero que den su mejor esfuerzo ¿esta bien? *con determinacion*.

todos dijieron si.

marco:vale miah creo que es hora de que te retires de aqui ve a las gradas sin volverte visible *le dijo susurrandole a miah*.

-miah se bajo del hombro de marco sin decir ninguna palabra-.

maestro:estan listos.

todos gritaron si.

un chico de piel color crema y pelo color azul se acerco al maestro diciendo que si el puede ser el primero en pasar al ring lo que el maestro dijo.

maestro:quien sera el primero que se enfrente con flash.

marco*alzo la mano* yo lo hare *con sonrisa determinada*.

-los chicos se asustaron porque flash era el mejor en esta clase nadie ha podido derrotarlo lo cual todos se pusieron a murmurar lo peor-.

maestro:esa es la actitud, pasa al ring.

marco:si no hay problema *va caminando hacia el ring mientras todos se le quedan viendo a marco con un poco de preocupacion por el*.

-marco sube al ring-.

marco:hola flash espero que este combate sea justo para los dos *dijo con una sonrisa*.

flash:yo digo lo mismo *sonrisa amenazadora*.

marco se puso en pose de combate y el maestro dijo 3 2 1 *suena el silbato*.

empieza el combate y marco dice:tu empieza con el primer golpe *dijo sonriente* al parecer marco no tenia ni el mas minimo miedo y luego dice flash:esta bien.

flash intenta golpear a marco pero lo esquiva con facilidad.

marco:pense que eras mas habil *dijo rascandose la cabeza*.

flash con tono furioso respondio:ahora no fallare.

flash vuelve a meter otro golpe pero sin ningun resultado lo volvio a esquivar lo cual flash se descontrolo y empezo a meter multiples golpes pero al parecer marco los esquivaba con facilidad y asi estuvieron por 15 minutos y todos estaban boca abierta.

flash:meteme un golpe de una maldita vez *dijo furioso*.

marco:¿enserio? ¿estas seguro? *con duda*.

flash:totalmente *dijo con tono furioso*.

marco metio un pequeño golpe que lo saco fuera del ring y marco se asusto un poco por eso y todos se quedaron boca abierta y gritaron de felicidad.

marco baja del ring y le pregunta a flash:¿estas bien?.

flash:si jajaja fue un golpe duro te felicito nunca nadie me ha dado una paliza con tanta facilidad ¿y por cierto donde aprendiste todo eso? *dijo curioso.

marco:pues fue un largo entrenamiento que me dio mi hermano *se rie rascandose la cabeza*.

flash:vaya si me sorprendiste *riendose*.

-de pronto suena el timbre para la hora del almuerzo y miah vuelve a subir al hombro de marco-.

-todos se van a cambiar a los vestidores. pero antes de salir del gimnasio flash le habla a marco-.

flash:¿oye amigo no te quieres juntar con nosotros para comer ahora? *dijo amablemente*.

marco:lo siento pero yo me juntare con mis amigas esta vez *dice rascandose la cabeza*.

flash:oye tu conoces a ¿twilight sparkle? *pregunto curioso*.

marco:emm si es la amiga de mi amiga fluttershy *dijo sonriente*.

flash:¿la chica timida del pelo rosado largo es tu amiga? *dijo curioso*.

marco:si jaja *rascandose la cabeza*.

flash:eso si impresiona porque ella es mas bien timida casi no habla con chicos *riendose*.

marco:jajaja pues eso fue suerte*riendose un poco avergonzado*.

flash: bueno marco hablamos luego *dijo sonriente*.

marco:esta bien *sonriendo*.

flash se retiro y fue con sus amigos y marco tambien.

marco llego ala cafeteria primero fue con la cocinera por comida y luego se puso a buscar la mesa de las chicas para sentarse y rainbow alzo la mano para que marco las encontrara y luego marco se sento con ellas.

marco;hola chicas.

rarity:hola querido.

fluttershy:hola ¿como te fue en gimnasia? *curiosa*.

marco:pues se podria decir que bien *con risa nerviosa*.

applejack:oye terroncito ¿iras con nosotras al bosque everfree?.

marco:vaya el bosque everfree jamas habia oido de el.

twilight:pues es extraño porque es un bosque muy conocido *dijo con un poco de extrañez*.

marco:ah si por cierto twilight un chico llamado flash pregunto por ti.

twilight:¿flash? si habia oido de el pero jamas crei que preguntara por mi *extrañada*.

marco:pues que raro *rascandose la cabeza*.

fluttershy:despues te platicare lo que paso *le susurra a marco*.

marco:bueno esta bien y de acuerdo a lo del bosque everfree si voy a ir necesito despejarme despues de tantos problemas *suspirando*.

pinkie pie:que bien nuevo integrante de nuestro grupo *dijo alegre*.

marco:pues estoy dentro del equipo solo tendre que ir a equipar algunas cosas ah si ¿rarity?.

rarity:dime querido *volteando a ver a marco*.

marco:¿me puedes confeccionar algo de ropa es que necesito para ir mañana?.

rarity:si claro cariño pero si quieres pasamos despues de clases a mi boutique ahi tengo algo que se te veria divino *dijo amablemente*.

marco:genial entonces despues de clases vamos *dijo sonriente*.

sunset shimmer:hola chicas *llega a sentarse*.

-todas dicen hola-.

fluttershy:sunset quiero que conozcas a marco *dijo sonriente*.

sunset:el y yo ya nos habiamos topado hace rato en el pasillo principal.

marco:si jaja *risa nerviosa*.

marco:ay vuelvo voy al baño *dijo temblando*.

fluttershy:esta bien aqui te esperamos *dijo amablemente*.

-marco se habia ido de la cafeteria-.

rarity:¿oye fluttershy? *pregunta rarity curiosa*.

fluttershy:¿que paso? *con tono timido*.

rarity:¿te gusta marco? *dijo curiosa*.

fluttershy se ruboriza al oir eso luego dice.

fluttershy:pues yo...yo *en tono timido y demasiado nervioso*.

applejack:uy a fluttershy le gusta el chico nuevo *en tono burlon*.

fluttershy solo se tapa la cara con su mochila por la verguenza.

todas le estan diciendo que fluttershy le gusta marco.

twilight:no tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico *dice queriendo hacer sentir mejor a fluttershy*.

sunset:twilight tiene razon.

fluttershy:bueno esta bien pero no le vayan a decir *en tono timido*.

-todas dicen lo prometemos-.

fluttershy:ay algo que quiero contarles de marco *dijo timida despues de quitarse la mochila de la cara*.

-todas dicen dinos-.

pero bueno volviendo con marco al baño.

marco entra al baño despues de unos minutos vuelve con sus amigas y se sienta con ellas pero se le quedan viendo con un poco de preocupacion por el y luego dice twilight.

twilight:marco sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que necesites *dice preocupada*.

marco:¿de que hablan? *un poco nervioso*.

twilight:fluttershy nos conto la verdad de que no eres de este universo.

fluttershy:lo siento marco pero tenian que saber tu verdad *bajando la mirada*.

marco:no te preocupes fluttershy *poniendo su mano en su hombro* esta bien lo que hiciste, tarde o temprano lo tenian que saber.

fluttershy se ruborizo un poco porque le toco del hombro y ningun chico le habia hecho eso y todas se rieron por la situacion.

marco:bueno chicas ahora saben la verdad pero necesito que este sea un secreto entre ustedes y yo ¿esta bien? *dijo un poco serio*.

-todas dijieron que lo prometen-.

sunset:tu no eres el unico yo tambien soy de otra dimension.

marco se quedo boca abierta.

marco:vaya ¿y de donde vienes? *pregunto curioso*.

sunset:yo vengo de un lugar donde todos somos ponis *dijo en tono serio*.

marco:vaya eso si es demasiado raro ¿una dimension de ponis? jamas habia oido de algo tan loco.

sunset:de hecho en mi dimension existe un poni igual a ti y tambien se llama marco.

marco:que raro pense que yo era unico *dijo riendose rascandose la cabeza*.

sunset:de hecho esta casado con...*fue interrumpida por fluttershy tapandole la boca*.

fluttershy:no es nada si esta casado pero pues no la conocemos ¿verdad sunset? *dijo con expresion un poco alterada*.

sunset:si esta casado pero no sabemos con quien *risa nerviosa*.

twilight:¿una pregunta?.

marco:dime.

twilight:como lograste entrar a canterlod high y haberte registrado sin ningun problema.

marco:bueno...pues les voy a contar:cuando llegue a esta dimension despues de lo sucedido apareci tirado en una cancha de futbol de pasto y fue cuando revise mi mochila y habia un par de emparedados,mi espada,mi katana de entrenamiento y un termo con jugo de frutas y unos vasos. despues volteo mi vista y vi enfrente un edificio grande lo cual me diriji ahi y vi una estatua de un corcel y de ahi un colegio lo cual me decidi entrar al colegio mientras me abria paso entre todos y busque la oficina de la directora *contando historia*.

-marco empezo a recordar lo que paso-.

-marco entro a la direccion-.

marco:buenos dias *dijo un poco confundido*.

directora:buenos dias soy la directora celestia tu debes ser el nuevo alumno que llegaria hoy. *dijo leyendo un documento*.

marco:si pero...* marco le iba a seguir contando la historia pero fue interrumpido por la directora celestia*.

directora:bueno toma tu horario y bienvenido a canterlod high ¿a por cierto? ¿cual es tu nombre? *pregunto amablemente.

marco decidio seguir el ritmo de la situacion.

marco:mi nombre es marco.

directora:pues es un gusto y bienvenido.

marco:gracias.

-marco sale de la direccion-.

marco:bueno veamos me toca el salon 4 *dijo en su mente*.

pero volviendo al presente marco les conto toda la situacion de como entro.

marco:y de ahi conoci a fluttershy pero bueno es otra historia.

twilight:vaya eso si estuvo extraño *dijo un poco confundida*.

marco:si pero bueno.

-derrepente sono el timbre para la siguiente clase-.

sunset:bueno creo que es hora de separarnos.

marco:si eso creo *con tono triste.

rarity:¿pasa algo? *dijo preocupada*.

marco:solo que estaba recordando a mi familia.

-marco les explico la otra parte de la historia que fluttershy no quiso contarles.

rarity:vaya perdon no debi haberme metido en eso *dijo un poco preocupada*.

marco:bueno no pasa nada sera mejor irnos cada quien a nuestra clase.

twilight:me parece bien *dijo pensando en la familia de marco*.

sunset:bueno vamonos chicas.

marco:me quedare un rato aqui.

twilight:esta bien cualquier cosa que necesites nos avisas ¿esta bien?.

marco:si.

fluttershy:nos vemos marco.

marco:adios.

-todas se empezaron a separar pensando en todo lo que debio pasar marco pero no se compara con lo que pasaron en sus aventuras pero bueno volvamos al imperio flotante.

magnus se encontraba instalando un portal hacia canterlod lo cual ya estaba listo.

pegasus:maestro¿seguro que esto no causara un caos?.

magnus:no te preocupes lo he usado muchas veces solo no dejes que marco te vea porque puede que lo pongas en alerta ¿esta bien?.

pegasus:como diga maestro.

-de pronto se abrio un vortice en forma de agujero de gusano-.

magnus:es hora de entrar.

pegasus:como ordene mi maestro.

-pegasus entro en el portal lo cual cae en un arbol de un parque-.

pegasus:ay que fuerte golpe me meti *enojado* ¿pero donde podra estar ese chico?.

pegasus empezo a caminar hacia al norte y se topo con un edificio o mas bien el colegio canterlod high.

pegasus:aqui me quedare un par de horas porque si entro va a ver problemas.

pegasus se quedo esperando afuera un par de horas para verificar si marco saldria de ahi.

pero bueno volviendo con marco. ya habia tocado el timbre de clases y de repente se escucha la bocina de la escuela hablando la directora celestia.

celestia:hola chicos y chicas recuerden mañana llegar temprano para irnos de campamento al bosque everfree los esperamos mañana temprano. y de repente se corta la bocina.

marco:vaya bueno sera mejor prepararme.

marco se topo con fluttershy.

marco:hola fluttershy *dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro*.

fluttershy:hola marco vamos a ir ala boutique de rarity para que te de tu nueva ropa *dijo timidamente*.

marco:si esta bien vamos ¿y las demas?.

fluttershy:alrato nos veremos en sugar cube corner.

marco:esta bien vamos ala boutique.

marco y fluttershy salieron junto a todos los jovenes que tambien se iban para sus casas pero de pronto pegasus los ve.

pegasus:jajaja ahi esta el chico porfin lo encontre pense que iba a ser mas dificil tendre que avisarle a mi maestro.

-pegasus saco un dispositivo parecido a un celular y de pronto llama a su jefe.

pegasus:maestro lo he encontrado ahora ¿que hago?.

magnus:¿va a acompañado?.

pegasus:va acompañado de una chica con pelo rosado largo.*marco suertudo dijo en su mente*.

magnus:solo intenta escuchar lo que dicen a lo largo de 3 meses.

pegasus:!¿que?¡ *dijo sorprendido*.

magnus:tienes algun problema al quedarte tantas semanas.

pegasus:no no maestro pero pense que lo ibamos a hacer inmediato.

magnus:necesito aprender quien es ella para poder hacer sufrir a marco.

pegasus:como diga maestro *dijo preocupado*.

magnus:estamos en contacto.

-cuelga la llamada-.

pegasus:bueno los tendre que seguir a ese par durante unas semanas.

-volviendo con marco y fluttershy. fueron ala boutique de rarity para que le diera unos nuevos ropajes para mañana-.

-mientras iban caminando fluttershy le pregunto a marco-.

fluttershy:¿marco?.

marco:¿si? *dijo curioso*.

fluttershy:¿irias como mi acompañante al bosque everfree? *dijo sonrojada y con tono nervioso*.

marco:si seria un honor para mi *dijo rascandose la cabeza*.

-fluttershy se ruboriza-.

fluttershy:gracias *dijo tiernamente*.

marco:no es nada *dijo un poco nervioso*.

-fluttershy se sonrojo-.

los dos amigos llegaron ala boutique se veia que era de alta categoria.

rarity:que bien porfin llegaron marco toma.

-rarity va por una caja y marco la abre. su contenido era de 5 cambios de ropas iguales alas que trae-.

marco:wow gracias te debo una *sonriente*.

rarity:no es nada querido. nos vemos alrato en sugar cube corner.

fluttershy:Esta bien nos vemos *dijo un poco nerviosa*.

marco:bueno ya nos vamos rarity nos vemos despues *Dijo sonriente*.

marco y fluttershy salieron de la boutique con direccion hacia el parque.

marco:¿porque quisiste salir tan rapido? *pregunto curioso*.

fluttershy:no por nada *dijo un poco nerviosa peinandose un mechon de pelo con sus dos manos*.

marco:es porque le hable a rarity demasiado amable.

fluttershy:no no no no como crees *se puso mas nerviosa*.

marco:¿segura que no estas celosa? *sonriente*.

fluttershy:no no no como crees jeje *se puso mas nerviosa*.

marco:bueno esta bien.

-marco sabia que estaba celosa pero no sabia porque-.

fluttershy:vamos a sugar cube corner a esperar alas demas *dijo timida*.

marco:esta bien *dijo sonriente*.

ambos amigos habian llegado a sugar cube corner y se sentaron junto al largo ventanal como siempre a esperar a sus amigas.

de pronto la primera en llegar es pinkie pie.

pinkie pie:hola chicos *dijo con un tono imperactivo*.

marco:hola *dijo sonriente*.

fluttershy:hola pinkie pie *sonriente*.

pinkie pie:fueron los primeros en llegar que bien.

-de pronto miah se empieza reir por algo que vio en la tele del lugar.

-pinkie pie empieza a voltear a ver a otros clientes del lugar pero nadie se estaba riendo-.

marco:miah callate *en tono molesto le susurro a miah*.

pinkie pie:hay un fantasma *gritando alterada*.

-marco le tapa la boca-.

marco:esta bien te contare algo solo no te alteres yo se quien se rio *alterado*.

pinkie pie:¿entonces que fue?.

marco:miah ya aparece *le dice a su cachorra*.

-miah aparece de la nada en su hombro lo cual pinkie se sorprende-

-fluttershy solo se quedo viendo todo sin decir ni una sola palabra-.

marco:es mi cachorra de llama miah si quieres cargarla aqui esta *acercandole a miah*.

pinkie pie:wow wow wow pero que linda es esta cachorra.*de cierta a miah le agradaba pinkie pie* pero un momento ¿porque hablo? *curiosa*.

marco:pues una tecnologia que le introduje en su boca para que pudiera hablar de hecho en mi dimension todos los perros hablan *explicandole la situacion*.

pinkie pie:me la puedo llevar un dia de estos a mi casa. *dijo con tono imperactivo*.

marco:si no hay problema ¿miah estas de acuerdo?.

miah:mas que de acuerdo me cae muy bien jijiji. *dijo muy cariñosa*.

pinkie pie:wow volvio a hablar *sonrisa*.

marco:bueno solo me dices cuando sea ese dia ¿esta bien?.

pinkie pie:oki doki loki *dijo sonriente*.

despues de un rato todas llegaron a sentarse con pinkie,marco y fluttershy.

marco:que bueno que llegaron chicas.

twilight:listo para mañana *dijo curiosa*.

marco:pues si. estoy ansioso de mañana y ¿ustedes chicas?.

-todas dijieron que si que estaban listas-.

marco:bueno esta bien.

-llega la señora cake a pedir la orden de todas y todas piden su comida y marco tambien-.

pero volviendo con pegasus.

pegasus ve a todas las amigas de marco por la ventana sin que se den cuenta y ve que todas estan acariciando a miah.

pegasus dice:no hay duda alguna de que marco se ha hecho amigo de esas chicas pero como le hare para investigarlo sin ningun problema. *dice en su mente*.

pegasus:tendre que esperar unos dias para investigarlo pero primero tengo que ir a buscar un lugar donde quedarme.

-pero volviendo con marco--

las chicas y marco terminaron de comer y despues empezaron a juguetear a miah y se dieron cuenta de que habla pero no le dieron tanta importancia porque ya tenian experiencia en esto.

twilight dice:si spike estuviera aqui para que te viera. *sonriendole a miah*.

miah:¿spike? ¿quien rayos es spike? *dijo curiosa esta miah*.

twilight:es mi perro pero mañana lo conoceras. bueno si vas a ir con marco al campamento ¿verdad?.

marco:por supuesto. miah siempre va conmigo a todos lados.

twilight:¿y como le haces para llevarla sin que nadie se de cuenta?.

pinkie:yooo te digo *con tono imperactivo* ella puede volverse invisible y visible a voluntad

twilight:¿enserio?.

fluttershy:pues es dificil de creer pero si es verdad *dijo con timidez*.

marco:si es verdad de donde vengo tenemos tecnologia muy avanzada y gatos y perros pueden hablar *dijo marco con una sonrisa*.

rainbow dash:vaya eso es asobroso.

marco:jeje para ustedes si que no estan acostumbradas pero yo como ya estoy acostumbrado.

sunset:¿algun dia volveras a tu dimension? *sunset pregunta curiosa*.

fluttershy agacha la mirada al oir eso y concentra su mirada en su comida*.

marco dice:lo mas probable es que no. la verdad me gusta mucho estar en este lugar y aparte estar con ustedes me hacen sentirme importante porfin he sentido lo que llaman amistad *dijo con motivacion*.

-fluttershy levanta la mirada de nuevo-.

applejack:vaya terroncito me alegra mucho que te sientas asi con nosotras.

rarity:a mi tambien querido

fluttershy:la verdad has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado este año *rapido se tapo la boca porque fluttershy no queria decir lo que estaba pensando asi se puso ruborizada y sonrojada*.

uuuuyyy -todas diciendole con burla-.

marco no sabia porque hicieron eso pero no le importo y dijo.

marco:yo tambien digo lo mismo *Dijo marco rascandose la cabeza*.

-lo cual fluttershy se sonroja mas-.

twilight:ya dejen en paz a fluttershy y a marco sera mejor irnos antes de que sea mas tarde y aparte tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

rarity:¿tan pronto te vas cariño?.

twilight:si tengo algunas cosas que hacer *dijo un poco triste*.

marco:bueno no hay problema creo que yo tambien me ire estoy un poco agotado por las clases ¿te parece bien fluttershy?.

fluttershy respondio un poco nerviosa por la situacion de antes y dijo.

fluttershy:si creo que sera lo mejor *jugueteando su flequillo*.

marco:bueno nos vemos chicas miah sube a mi hombro.

miah:¿no me puedo quedar con pinkie?.

pinkie pie:a mi me encantaria que te quedaras conmigo pero marco tiene la decicion *dijo un poco triste pinkie*.

miah dice:por favor *haciendole ojos a marco*.

y dice marco:bueno yo no veo ningun problema me parece bien pero solo esta vez ¿esta bien?.

miah:super yupiii *dijo pegando un brinco*.

y marco dice:esta bien solo cuidala bien pinkie.

pinkie pie:la cuidare muy bien tendremos una pijamada de pelos *dijo imperactivamente*.

y miah grita:que bien.

-y llama la atencion de la gente-.

applejack:bueno basta de charlas y cada quien para sus casas porque tenemos que prepararnos y descansar.

twilight:me parece bien nos vemos.

sunset:yo tambien nos vemos luego.

y despues todas las chicas se fueron separando asi las unicas que se fueron con compañia fueron miah con pinkie y como fluttershy con marco pero bueno mientras iban caminando marco le dice a fluttershy.

marco:¿fluttershy?.

fluttershy:¿si?.

marco:¿en verdad te importo demasiado?.

-estaba atardeciendo y el sol se ocultaba a travez de las motañas-.

fluttershy se quedo callada por unos momentos y luego contesta.

fluttershy:es que la verdad nunca un chico habia sido tan lindo y caballeroso conmigo *dijo ruborizada y sonrojada*.

marco:pues eso no se porque lo hago es creo ya mi instinto *dijo un poco ruborizado*.

fluttershy:¿has estado enamorado de alguna chica? *dijo con un poco de timidez*.

marco:la verdad no o mas bien no como ahora *dijo un poco sonrojado*.

fluttershy:¿que quieres decir? *Acercandose a marco*.

marco:lo que quiero decir que tu me haces sentir algo especial en mi corazon *dijo sonrojado y nervioso*.

-fluttershy miro a marco directamente a los ojos y luego dice fluttershy demasiado sonrojada-.

marco:lo que quiero decir es que...*es interrumpido por unos niños jugando y gritando*.

marco:bueno creo que lo mejor sera irnos.

fluttershy:si creo que sera lo mejor *dijo nerviosa*.

-los dos amigos se retiraron hacia la casa de fluttershy y pegasus lo vio todo-.

-pegasus llama de inmediato a magnus-.

pegasus dice:maestro maestro no me creera lo que acabo de ver.

y magnus dice:¿que cosa?.

pegasus:marco y su amiga que al parecer su nombre es fluttershy estuvieron apunto de darse un beso al parecer marco siente algo por ella. y dice.

magnus:muy bien hecho mi fiel alumno quiero que lo sigas mas a fondo para saber mas de ella ¿esta bien?.

pegasus:como diga maestro.

aqui el final del episodio 2. no se pierdan el episodio 3 que se llamara : de campamento en el bosque everfree y algo verdaderamente tenebroso.


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:el bosque everfree y algo verdaderamente escalofriante.

es un dia despejado y los pajarillos cantan. marco se habia levantado desde las 6 de la mañana para prepararse para el campamento se equipo su mochila con dos cambios de ropa,unas cobijas,su espada y una botella de agua y tambien estaba en el garaje pensando sobre sus sentimientos pero de pronto escucha un canto con una voz muy hermosa como de una sirena al parecer venia de la ventana del cuarto de fluttershy y varios pajaros estaban parados en la ventana pero de pronto marco se topa con el papa de fluttershy.

marco:hola señor *marco dice con un poco de nervios*.

sr shy:tu debes de ser el tal marco del que habla mi esposa, mucho gusto me gustaria charlar un rato contigo pero debo de llevar a zephyr al colegio y yo debo de irme a mi trabajo pero ya sera el domingo que descanso ¿oye por cierto?.

marco:diga señor.

sr shy:¿van a ir de campamento al bosque everfree?.

marco:si de hecho me estoy preparando.

sr shy:quiero pedirte un favor.

marco:diga.

sr shy:cuida muy bien de mi hija porque dicen que el bosque everfree es un poco peligroso.

marco:no se preocupe señor la cuidare con mi vida tenga por seguro que no le pasara nada.

sr shy:esa es la actitud hijo personas como tu me agradan *dijo dandole una palmada en la espalda a marco*.

marco:tampoco no es para tanto señor jaja*rascandose la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro*.

sr shy:bueno hijo creo que entrare en el auto a esperar a zephyr.

-de pronto llega zephyr-.

zephyr:hola marco lindas ropas que llevas *dijo halagando a marco*.

marco:gracias me las regalo una amiga de tu hermana *dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro*.

zephyr:oye por cierto ¿iran al bosque everfree?.

marco:si de hecho eso estaba hablando con tu papa.

zephyr:ah ya entiendo bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos despues.

marco:esta bien amigo nos vemos.

el señor shy y zephyr se fueron en el coche pero de repente se escucha otra vez el canto hermoso que venia del cuarto de fluttershy.marco voltea hacia su ventana y ve que fluttershy tiene varios pajaritos en sus brazos encantados por la voz de fluttershy.

marco:su voz es lo mas hermoso que han escuchado mis oidos *dijo en su mente viendo hacia la ventana*.

-marco se dirije hacia adentro la casa con su mochila ya lista en su espalda subiendo deprisa las escaleras hacia el cuarto de fluttershy-.

marco toca la puerta y fluttershy abre la puerta.

fluttershy:buenos dias marco ¿esta todo bien? *pregunto timidamente*.

marco:tu canto fue lo mas hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida *dijo un poco sonrojado*.

fluttershy:gracias asi canto cuando me siento muy feliz *dijo con una sonrisita en su cara*.

marco:me alegro que te sientas asi ah por cierto debemos darnos prisa para llegar temprano y agarrar nuestros acientos *dijo sonriente*.

fluttershy:tienes razon ya hay que irnos solo preparo mis cosas y nos vamos ¿esta bien? *dijo amablemente*.

marco:bueno ya vuelvo voy a la cocina por algo de agua.

fluttershy:esta bien *dijo con voz delicada*.

marco bajo y fue por agua pero de pronto sintio como un presentimiento de que algo bonito va a pasar pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

de pronto fluttershy baja las escaleras.

fluttershy:ya estoy lista *dijo con una sonrisa timida*.

marco:wow te vez muy bonita *dijo marco rascandose la parte detras de la nuca un poco sonrojado*.

fluttershy:muchas gracias *dijo fluttershy con tono timido mientras ponia sus manos detras de la espalda y encojia los hombros*.

marco:bueno sera mejor irnos ya *dijo un poco ruborizado*.

fluttershy:bueno vamonos *dijo un poco timida*.

marco y fluttershy salieron de casa con direccion hacia canterlod high pero casi no habia llegado nadie porque todavia es demasiado temprano solo estaba la directora y la subdirectora y ellos dos pasaron a saludar ala directora celestia.

dijo marco:hola directora celestia *dijo marco con una sonrisa en su rostro*.

directora celestia:hola tu eres el nuevo alumno que entro antier ¿no? *dijo la directora un poco curiosa*.

marco:si soy yo me llamo marco pero creo que ya lo sabia jaja *dijo marco con un poco de verguenza*.

subdirectora luna:yo soy la subdirectora luna mucho gusto marco.

la subdirectora le dio la mano cordialmente para saludar a marco. y luego marco le dice ala directora celestia.

marco:creo que llegamos demasiado temprano ¿quiere que le ayudemos en algo?.

directora celestia:si marco nos puedes ayudar a agrupar a los alumnos para los camiones.

marco:si no hay problema *dijo marco determinado*.

fluttershy:yo esperare a mis amigas ¿esta bien? *dijo timidamente*.

marco:esta bien no hay problema *dijo marco con una mirada*.

fluttershy:gracias marco esperare en el pasillo principal ¿esta bien? *dijo con las manos detras de la espalda*.

marco:esta bien ah si ves a pinkie le dices que le diga a miah que se porte bien, que no vaya a hacer travesuras. *dijo con una sonrisa*.

fluttershy:esta bien.

fluttershy se separo de marco y fue hacia el pasillo principal.

-ya han pasado 40 minutos-.

marco vio a una chica muy parecida a su hermana que fue enviada a otra dimension por magnus lo cual marco decidio observarla pero nada mas y luego marco despues de ayudar ala directora celestia y a la subdirectora, marco decidio ir a buscar a sus amigas pero de pronto se encuentra con flash.

flash:hola marco *dijo flash con una mano en la nuca*.

marco:hola flash ¿como te va?.

flash:bien ¿y a ti?.

marco:bien estaba ayudando a la directora celestia y a su hermana a ordenar a los alumnos para los camiones pero ya he terminado ahora ire a buscar a mis amigas.

flash:bueno emm.

marco:¿pasa algo?.

flash:te iba a decir que si le podrias decir a twilight que si podriamos. ya sabes.

marco:emm flash me dejarias leer tu mente.

flash:jajajaja marco que buen chiste.

marco:solo dejame hacerlo *dijo marco determinado*.

flash:bueno esta bien.

-marco puso su indice y su dedo medio de la mano derecha sobre la mente de flash y vio todo lo que ha pasado con twilight-.

marco:wow flash enserio todo eso que vi, que momentos tan romanticos has pasado con twilight.

flash:¿como lo sabes? *dijo flash sorprendido*.

marco:te dije que puedo leer tu mente es una habilidad especial que tengo desde que era solo un niño pero solo puedo leer recuerdos no puedo leer pensamientos.

flash:si la quiero demasiado pero siento que ella y yo.

de repente suena la voz de la directora celestia por la bocina de la escuela.

directora celestia:chicos y chicas por favor suban a los camiones ya es hora de partir hacia el bosque everfree.

marco:bueno ya me contaras mas tarde tengo que ir a buscar a fluttershy y a mis amigas.

flash:antes por cierto.

marco:¿si?.

flash:a ti te gusta esa ¿chica del pelo rosado?.

marco:luego te contare tengo prisa nos vemos en el bosque.

flash:vale adios.

-marco se dirigio hacia el lobby y ahi estaban todas las amigas de marco-.

marco:perdon por tardar me quede platicando con flash *dijo marco rascandose la cabeza*.

rainbow dash:no te preocupes marco te estabamos esperando.

rarity:se te ven divino esos ropajes *dijo rarity amablemente*.

marco:em gracias *marco puso una sonrisa*.

fluttershy:em marco ¿ya has terminado? *dijo con su voz tipica y timida de fluttershy*.

marco:si ya he terminado. ah si por cierto ¿pinkie? ¿donde esta miah?.

pinkie:esta en mi mochila.

-de pronto salio miah de la mochilita de pinkie brincando hacia a marco lambiendole toda la cara-.

marco:ya miah jajaja ¿como les fue en la noche?.

miah:fue una pijamada genial comimos muchos pastelillos.

marco:me alegro *dijo marco con una sonrisa*.

-de pronto llega twlight y sunset-.

sunset:hola chicas,hola marco.

twlight:hola.

-todas dijieron hola tambien marco.

twlight:estan listas chicas ya es hora de irnos.

marco:si ya sabemos solo las estabamos esperando.

de repente sale un perro detras de twlight y dice:hola soy spike.

marco:vaya tambien puedes hablar *dijo marco un poco impresionado*.

miah derepente aparece en el hombro de marco dando un brinco enfrente de spike.

spike:ahhh ¿quien eres tu? *grito un poco asustado*.

miah:me llamo miah tu debes ser spike mucho gusto *dijo miah sonriente*.

spike:el gusto es mio.

applejack:ya basta de charloteos debemos de irnos ya *dijo con acento vaquero*.

rainbow dash:esta bien ya hay que irnos.

todas se subieron al camion escolar para irse.

ya los camiones iban en direccion al bosque everfree.

marco se subio y se sento al lado de fluttershy lo cual ella se puso un poco nerviosa y marco le pregunta.

marco:¿esta todo bien? *dijo un poco preocupado*.

fluttershy:si todo bien *dijo en tono nervioso*.

marco:bueno. *dijo un poco confuso*.

fluttershy se habia sentado del lado de la ventana y marco iba viendo los ojos de fluttershy mientras ella iba viendo el paisaje.

40 minutos despues.

todos iban tranquilos disfrutando del camino pero de pronto twilight grito al parecer se habia dormido y habia tenido una pesadilla.

twilight:altoooooooo *grito desesperadamente*.

spike:despierta twilight * le dice spike tratando de carmarla*.

pinkie:no pararemos bobita todavia no hemos llegado *dijo en tono gracioso*.

spike iba sentado con twilight,sunset con pinkie,rainbow dash con applejack,rarity con miah y fluttershy con marco.

sunset le pregunta a twilight.

sunset:¿te sientes bien? *preguntandole a twilight*.

twlight:ah si estoy bien *relajandose*.

pinkie:alla nos divertiremos mucho vamos a hacer malvaviscos,comer malvaviscos y dormir en almohadas de malvavisco *dijo gritando*.

rainbow dash:si, tal vez no haremos eso.

pinkie:tal vez ustedes no pero yo si *dijo imperactivamente*.

-de pronto habla la directora celestia-.

directora celestia:alumnos antes de llegar queremos decirles lo orgullosas que estamos hayan recaudado los fondos suficientes para esta excursion.

directora luna:cuando teniamos su edad creamos recuerdos hermosos en este bosque y se que tambien lo haran ustedes.

directora celestia:¿ahora quien esta emocionado por el !campamento everfree¡ *dijo gritando levantando la mano*

-todos gritaron emocionados y felices pero marco era el unico que no grito estaba muy pensativo sobre la chica que vio que se parecia a su hermana-

-todos iban cantando-.

-todos iban bajando de los camiones y las chicas estaban afuera platicando a un lado del camion-.

fluttershy:¿no creen que el campamento everfree es hermoso? estoy ansiosa por nuestro primer paseo en la naturaleza *dijo encantada*.

spike:obiamente quiero ir a uno de esos *dijo fascinado*.

fluttershy:¿tambien quieres ver a las adorables criaturas del bosque?.

spike:si en especial a las ardillas, mas en especial para perseguirlas

miah:igual digo lo mismo spike *dijo tambien fascinada*

applejack:estoy ansiosa por la aventura,hare mi propio refugio y recolectare comida *dijo emocionada*

rainbow dash:sabes que aqui nos daran comida y tiendas ¿verdad? *dijo sarcasticamente*.

applejack:de todos modos recolectare *dijo emocionada*

-de pronto miah ve a marco sentado en un tronco que esta al lado del camion un poco preocupado y se acerca a el-.

miah:marco ¿esta todo bien? *dijo miah un poco preocupada por marco*.

marco:em si todo bien *dijo en tono dudoso*.

miah:marco te conozco y se cuando me estas hechando una mentira *dijo miah un poco molesta*.

marco:bueno te dire,parece una tonteria pero vi a una chica que se parecia a melody.

miah:¿estas seguro? *dijo un poco preocupada*.

marco:tan solo mira alla *marco señalo con el pulgar hacia la chica*.

la chica estaba en un grupo de chicas.

melody es una chica de pelo corto castaño.ojos azules y piel color crema como marco y demasiado travieza y tierna.

miah:vaya si se parece demasiado *dijo sorprendida*.

marco:¿entonces sera o no sera? *Dijo con su pulgar y indice tocando su barbilla*.

miah:tendremos que descubrilo pero por lo pronto disfruta del campamento, es un milagro que nos hayan dejado venir sabiendo que no ayudamos a la colecta del dinero para este viaje.

marco:tienes razon perdoname ahora tendremos que reunirnos con las chicas de nuevo.

miah:vamos *dijo maravillada sobre la naturaleza*.

-de pronto marco escucha que todos se estan reuniendo para que a los alumnos les den explicaciones con un microfono que sono horrible y dijo una voz femenina:hola compañeros si se pudieran dirijirse al patio principal estaria de lujo es hora de iniciar la mejor semana de campamento en la histora *dijo esa voz exaltadamente*.

marco:vaya creo que nos tendremos que dirijir ahi vamos miah.

miah:vamos.

todos estaban reunidos en el patio principal platicando y divirtiendose y de pronto habla una chica de pelo castaño y piel color chocolate claro:bienvenidos al campamento everfree soy la gloriosa daisy la directora del campamento considerenme su amigable guia de la naturaleza y el es mi hermano timber spruce.

timber:considerenme el tipo asombroso al que deben invitar a lo divertido *dijo emotivamente*.

marco:vaya ese chico se ve buena onda *le dijo a miah susurrandole*.

miah:tienes razon.

daisy:queremos complacerlos asi que antes de asignarles sus tiendas queremos oir sus sugerencias son libres de hacer cualquier cosa que quieran.

timber: em excepto a pasear por la cantera esta prohibido *dijo un poco serio*.

-marco volteo ala cantera porque le dio un poco de curiosidad de que pudiera haber ahi-.

daisy:pero fuera de eso sus opiniones son muy amplias ¿que actividades haran de esta la mejor semana de su vida hasta ahora?.

daisy señala con el microfono a varios alumnos.

rainbow dash:escalar en roca *dijo emocionada*.

daisy:hecho.

rainbow dash:arqueria *dijo aun mas emocionada*.

daisy:desde luego.

rainbow dash:espiro *dijo aun mas emocionada*.

daisy:naturalmente.

de pronto sunset le habla a rainbow.

sunset:rainbow se que estas emocionada pero podrias darle la oportunidad a alguien mas de hacer sugerencias *dijo señalando con el dedo*

de pronto un grandulon dice:manualidades.

de pronto muchos alumnos y las chicas empezaron a hacer sugerencias.

daisy:estare oyendo sugerencias durante toda su estancia asi que si hay algo que quieran hacer o necesitan algo solo pidanmelo.

-de pronto habla la directora celestia-.

directora celestia:¿que hay del regalo del campamento era mi tradicion favorita en el campamento everfree.

daisy:el regalo del campamento claro.

timber:¿enserio? *le susurra en voz baja a daisy*.

daisy:claro *susurrando*.

timber:crei que...*susurrando*.

daisy:creiste mal *dijo enojada*.

daisy:cada año los campistas crean algo util como un regalo para futuros campistas trabajar teniendo esa meta en comun es basico para crear fuertes lazos que permaneceran despues de su tiempo aqui en el campamento y por eso es tan importante.

-daisy señalo el kiosko donde estaba parada-.

daisy:este kiosko fue el regalo del grupo anterior y el totem y el reloj del sol fue de los campistas *dijo exaltada*.

seguian los elogios y las charlas y gritos de emocion.

timber:bueno creo que llego la hora de darles la asignacion de tiendas para que dejen su pesado equipaje ahi.

daisy:emm las chicas recibiran la asignacion de timber y los chicos ustedes conmigo.

todos los chicos empezaron a ir con daisy.

marco:miah ve con fluttershy y las demas yo me tendre que ir con los chicos ¿esta bien? *dijo señalando con el pulgar*.

miah:esta bien nos vemos despues.

marco y miah se separaron.

daisy:chicos aqui tienen unos papeles con las asignaciones de sus tiendas tomen uno.

todos los chicos y marco tomaron uno.

marco:vale me toco en la tienda perla, bueno vale tendre que ir a ver cual tienda es y tambien saber quien es mi compañero *dijo marco en su mente*.

de pronto llega a la tienda y se encontro con flash.

marco:hola flash ¿te toco en esta tienda?.

flash:si por supuesto ¿y a ti?.

marco:tambien jaja *dijo rascandose la cabeza*.

flash:que bien somos compañeros de tienda eso esta de lujo, ah si tambien queria preguntarte varias cosas o algun consejo que me puedas dar *dijo flash rascandose la cabeza con veguenza*.

marco:si esta bien de que quieres saber *dijo un poco confundido*.

flash:mejor hablamos en la noche no quiero que de pura casualidad twilight cruce por aqui y nos escuche *dijo un poco preocupado*.

marco:no te preocupes en la noche sera bueno tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas voy a dejar mi equipaje aqui, nos vemos despues.

marco va caminando y se tropieza por accidente con la chica que se parecia a su hermana.

marco:ay lo siento fue mi culpa.

-lo siento debo irme.

la chica salio corriendo sin razon alguna.

marco:emm adios *dijo marco un poco preocupado*.

-de pronto miah llega con marco-.

miah:marco estan diciendo que los quieren ver a todos en el muelle.

marco:si esta bien vamos ya.

miah:vamos.

-todos estaban en el muelle disfrutando de la naturaleza, ya habian pasado 20 minutos y el sol se estaba ocultando-.

rarity:¿es hermoso no creen? parece un diamante brillando bajo el sol *dijo fascinada*.

fluttershy:si es adorable el lugar,el aire fresco,la brisa fresca y las aves que se posan en tu dedo *De pronto un pajarillo se para en el dedo de fluttershy*.

rainbow dash:creo que eso solo te pasa a ti.

-de pronto fluttershy ve a marco sentado en el muelle tranquilamente lo cual decidio acercarse a el-.

fluttershy se acerco y le pregunta.

fluttershy:¿esta todo bien?.

marco:si todo bien solo me concentro en el sonar del viento. es un sonido verdaderamente hermoso.

fluttershy:¿te gusta la naturaleza?.

-fluttershy se sienta a un lado de marco-.

marco:si pero mas me gusta concentrarme en el viento,desde que era solo un niño siento que soy capaz de controlar el viento a mi antojo pero no se si sea mi idea o sea algun don especial que tenga *dijo marco con los ojos cerrados*.

fluttershy:pues no se si sea una habilidad pero tu cree en ti mismo puede que sea algun poder oculto que lleves en tu interior.

-marco abre los ojos-.

marco:si tal vez podria ser. *dijo mirando hacia el sol*.

fluttershy:¿y miah?.

marco:esta con spike.

fluttershy:emm marco miah me conto algo sobre una chica que tenia parecido con tu hermana que habias perdido.

marco:si pero no estoy seguro son tan identicas, daria lo que fuera por que ella este aqui. *dijo marco bajando la mirada*.

fluttershy:no te preocupes se que ella estara bien.

-fluttershy puso su mano encima de la de marco lo cual a el se le hizo extraño porque ella es muy vergonsoza-

fluttershy:solo ten fe ¿esta bien?.

marco:esta bien.

de pronto rainbow les grita:ya vengan par de tortolos nos esta hablando daisy.

fluttershy:si ya vamos *le grita a rainbow dash*.

-fluttershy se para-.

fluttershy:¿vienes marco?.

marco:si solo dame un momento.

-fluttershy se fue y se reunio con el grupo y marco dice en su mente:melody,zeik ¿donde estan? *dijo marco un poco triste*.

-marco decidio reunirse con el grupo-

de pronto todos decidieron hacer actividades acuaticas lo cual a marco no le llamo la atencion y decidio sentarse en otro lado lo cual sintio una energia recorrer su cuerpo lo cual sale de su mano una rafaga de aire pero intenta controlarse.

marco:!que me pasa¡ *dijo un poco alterado* uff lo bueno que nadie vio esto pero que me paso.

-de pronto marco escucho que todos se estaban quejando lo cual marco se acerco y le pregunto a miah.

marco:¿que ha pasado?.

miah:nada solo que twilight rompio accidentalmente una parte del muelle.

marco:bueno lo importante que no salio lastimada.

miah:tienes razon ¿vas a ir a practicar con tu espada?.

marco:no lo creo, prefiero estar concentrado en otras cosas en lugar de estar de tonto practicando.

miah:que extraño tu pensabas de otra forma.

marco:ya no, siento que tengo otros asuntos por resolver.

miah:bueno esta bien.

marco y miah deciden acercarse hacia el muelle para ver lo que esta pasando.

de pronto marco escucha la conversacion.

applejack:creo que construir un muelle nuevo sera nuestro regalo para el campamento.

-todos se emocionaron-

timber:yo no se seria demasiado trabajo, no me gustaria que dejaran de hacer otras cosas divertidas por estar ocupados en construir un muelle para futuros campistas.

marco:pues eso estaria de lujo si todos nos apoyamos en construir un nuevo muelle terminariamos en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-de pronto rainbow le habla a timber-

rainbow:yo entiendo lo que dices timber pero somos wordercolts de canterlod tenemos una reputacion que mantener y no hay manera que dejemos este lugar sin contribuir en el regalo del campamento mas asombroso apoyo a applejack y a marco, construir un nuevo muelle es la opcion ¿ustedes que dicen?.

-todos gritaron si emocionados-

marco:bueno no se diga mas vamos a construir un nuevo muelle *dijo marco gritando levantando la mano*.

-todos gritaron vamos con alegria-

marco:miah sube,tenemos mucho trabajo.

miah:!vamos¡.

-marco estaba con las chicas planeando lo que deberia tener el nuevo muelle-.

-una chica estaba escribiendo el plan de lo que deberia contener el nuevo muelle y las chicas dicen lo siguiente-.

twilight:podriamos reforzar los cimientos.

applejack:hacerlo muy resistente.

sunset:poner un letrero de madera que diga campamento everfree.

fluttershy:y unas cajitas que con comida para alimentar a los patos y a los peces *dijo fascinada*.

rainbow dash:ah y linternas para ver de noche.

-de pronto la chica termina de dibujar el muelle y quedo espectacular-.

rarity:que impactante y sera una pasarela realmente perfecta para mi desfile de modas *dijo

marco:¿okay? *dijo marco un poco extrañado por la expresion de rarity*.

applejack:y mas importante aun sera un gran lugar para atracar canoas y alimentar animales.

rarity:tu dices tomate y yo digo un lugar perfecto para exibir los glamurosos vestidos de chica buena.

twilight:¿ustedes que opinan?.

directora celestia:esto va a requerir mucho trabajo pero podremos hacerlo.

pinkie pie:siiiii supervision de adultos *dijo emocionada*

twlight:¿y tu marco que opinas? tu eras el hijo de un gran ingeniero, tu debes saber mas de estas cosas.

marco:me parece bien esto nos llevara un tiempo pero no hay nada imposible asi que manos ala obra *dijo emocionado*.

-todos empezaron a construir ya llevan 2 horas de construccion, marco decidio reforzar el soporte del muelle lo cual lo hizo demasiado rapido y muy bien,pero de pronto habla la directora celestia y dice:atencion han hecho muchos avances pero va a oscurecer pronto retomaremos esto mañana entre las actividades del campamento.

daisy:todos vayan a asiarse y nos vemos junto ala fogata a las ocho para compartir malvaviscos y historias de terror.

pinkie grita:malvaviscos.

marco:bueno creo que me ire a dar una ducha a la orilla del rio

miah:esta bien voy a ir con las chicas para prepararnos para la noche.

marco:esta bien.

marco se dirijio al otro lado de la orilla del rio para que nadie lo viera lo cual marco decide sentarse en la orilla del rio lo cual fluttershy decide buscarlo pero de pronto vio a marco en la orilla sin playera lo cual de la misma verguenza se ruborizo y decidio esconderse detras de un arbol y luego decidio correr porque nunca habia visto a un chico sin playera pero bueno volviendo al campamento, ya son las ocho y todos se estaban reuniendo en la fogata.

rarity estaba contando una historia de terror muy absurda sobre la moda lo cual todos se aburrieron

y luego dice la subdirectora luna:alguien quisiera contar alguna historia de miedo.

luego timber dice:yo tengo una pero se los advierto harian bien en abrazar a un amigo ahora,!asi de aterradora es la historia¡.

fluttershy:ay nooo.

fluttershy abraza fuertemente a marco lo cual el se sonroja un poco pero como quiera no tenia miedo al contrario estas historias le daban emocion.

spike y miah no hicieron nada.

luego timber decide empezar a contar la historia

timber:es hora de que les hable sobre la leyenda de gaia everfree, hace muchos años mis bisabuelos llegaron a este bosque al ver su belleza decidieron que seria el lugar perfecto para un campamento, pero cuando comenzaron la construccion cosas extrañas empezaron a pasar, una noche muy oscura una rama atraveso el techo de su cabaña y gritaron y corrieron afuera solo para ver a una criatura gigante surgiendo de la tierra tenia el cabello revuelto como las raices de un arbol,su boca tenia dientes de roca y sus ojos eran pozos de prea negra, pero su aura brillaba como diamantes a donde quiera que iba dejaba una estela brillante a su paso,temblorosos mis bisabuelos le preguntaron ¿quien era y que queria? con una voz profunda y grave les dijo que su nombre era gaia everfree un espiritu antiguo que poseia dominio sobre el bosque y que mis bisabuelos estaban invadiendo su territorio,les suplicaron que les dejaran construir su campamento y compartir este hermoso lugar con otros, gaia everfree al fin accedio y les advirtio que no podrian conservarlo para siempre que algun dia iba a regresar a reclamar el bosque que le pertenece. asi que si ven una estela brillante sabran que esa es !gaia everfree¡ *dijo lo ultimo gritando*.

-de pronto aparece alguien detras de timber lo cual todos gritaron del miedo pero era daisy.

daisy:hola chicos lo siento no queria asustarlos.

-sunset pregunta-

sunset:¿entonces porque saliste de los arbustos? *pregunta curiosa*.

daisy:es que tome la ruta panoramica porque el bosque es bellisimo de noche pero nadie debe hacerlo sin un guia ¿okay? muy bien todos hora de ir a sus tiendas.

fluttershy estaba abrazando fuertemente a marco que lo estaba asfixiando y marco tenia un color de piel morada por el asfixio.

fluttershy solto a marco.

fluttershy:ay lo siento creo que esa historia me afecto *dijo un poco timida

marco:jajaja no te preocupes la verdad la historia estaba terrorifica *recuperandose del asfixio*.

applejack:porque no puede ser real.

rainbow dash:no estoy segura gaia everfree podria ser una criatura que fue echada de enquestria y termino en este mundo es lo que paso con las sirenas

applejack:amm sono como que algo que timber invento para asustarnos.

marco:bueno sea o no tenemos que andar con cuidado,bueno chicas les puedo encargar a miah es que no seria muy apropiado que duerma con todos los chicos y yo.

sunset:esta bien la cuidaremos.

marco:gracias debo irme tengo un...asunto pendiente nos vemos hasta mañana que descansen.

-todas dijieron adios a marco-.

marco cuando llega asu tienda de acampar se encontro con flash ya adentro y marco lo saluda.

marco:hola flash ¿esta todo bien? dijiste que querias hablar conmigo en la noche y ya estamos aqui.

flash:si sientate.

-marco estaba un poco curioso de lo que hablaria flash-.

marco se sento enfrente de flash con las piernas cruzadas-.

marco:¿que pasa flash?.

flash:marco tu me has demostrado que eres una buena persona y un gran amigo en tan poco tiempo te volviste mi mejor amigo nadie ha sido asi de buena persona conmigo.

marco:si eso mismo me dice fluttershy. *marco bajo la mirada*.

flash:¿pasa algo?.

marco:solo que no se si ella sienta algo por mi enserio la quiero demasiado y en tan pocos dias me he enamorado perdidamente de ella le jure a mi padre que esta en el cielo que siempre la protejeria a toda costa aun asi si eso significa sacrificar mi vida por ella. *dijo marco un poco triste*.

flash:wow marco eso si es conmovedor la verdad tu eres un buen tipo para ella yo creo que si serian una pareja muy bonita ella tiene suerte de tener a un amigo como tu.

marco:tampoco no es para tanto *dijo marco rascandose la cabeza* bueno eso te lo platicare mas tarde ahora solo dime ¿de que querias hablar?.

flash:emm te voy a contar esta historia es que yo estoy enamorado de twilight pero...*dijo un poco nervioso mientras bajaba su mirada*.

marco:¿pasa algo con ella? *dijo marco curioso*.

flash:es que de hecho ella no es la twlight de la que estoy enamorado *dijo bajando la mirada*.

marco:¿a que te refieres?.

flash:es que de la que estoy enamorado es de una chica igual a twlight pero que no es... de esta dimension,ella viene de una dimension llamada enquestria o algo asi y solo ha venido pocas veces pero en esas pocas veces me he enamorado como loco de ella y no se que hacer.

-en ese momento a flash se le humedecieron los ojos-.

marco:vaya lio de hecho sunset ya me habia contado de eso sobre una dimension de ponis o algo asi y dicen tambien que hay un poni que viajo a esta dimension igualito a mi ¿no lo has visto?.

flash:de hecho creo que lo vi cuando fue la batalla de las bandas pero eso ya fue hace mas de 7 meses.

marco:wow y tambien te digo algo.

-marco le agarra el hombro a flash-

marco:yo tampoco soy de esta dimension.

-flash se soprende al oir eso-.

flash:¿tambien vienes de enquestria?.

marco:no jajaja, yo vengo de otro universo alterno de una ciudad en una isla llamada ciudad terminal, de hecho es la unica isla que existe en mi planeta.

flash:¿y viven todos ahi?.

marco:si, de hecho esa isla es demasiado grande incluso mas grande que canterlod.

flash:wow y ¿porque viniste aqui?.

-marco se puso un poco triste-.

marco:yo...perdi a mi madre y a mis hermanos mi papa fallecio cuando solo era un niño y mi mama ..*marco dio un pequeño suspiro* fue asesinada en frente mio y mis hermanos magnus los envio a una dimension alterna.

flash:ups lo siento marco debe ser duro por lo que estas pasando.

marco:la verdad si pero aun sigo con las esperanzas de encontrar a mi hermana y a mi hermano.

flash:¿y quien es ese tal magnus?.

marco:el es un enemigo de mi padre lo cual siempre quiso destruirlo pero como nosotros eramos lo mas preciado que el tenia nos quiso separar y ahora tengo que librarmelas yo solo.

flash:vaya marco pero tu eres fuerte porque no lo enfrentaste.

marco:ay flash el es mas fuerte que yo y aparte mi espada no es lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir a alguien con un poder tan fuerte.

flash:¿tienes espada?.

marco:si esta guardada en mi mochila mañana te la enseñare y respecto a lo de twilight..no te rindas hermano lucha por ella tu eres un tipo demasiado bueno asi que no debe ser un problema.

flash:tienes razon.

marco:uff saldre a respirar un poco de aire ala orilla del lago.

flash:esta bien.

-marco salio de la tienda y se dirijio hacia la orilla del lago a pensar,estaba la luna brillando con todo su esplendor.

-de pronto fluttershy salio al baño pero de regreso vio a marco solo sentado en la orilla y decide acercarse a el y sentarse a su lado y dice lo siguiente.

fluttershy:¿pasa algo? *dijo viendo a marco con una sonrisa*.

marco:no nada solo necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

fluttershy:¿oye marco? *pregunto un poco curiosa*.

marco:¿que pasa?.

fluttershy:oye la verdad creo que no es lo correcto que te pregunte esto pero alguna vez...

marco:¿si? *marco pregunto viendola a los ojos*.

fluttershy:¿has estado tan perdidamente enamorado de alguien?.

marco:de hecho lo estoy ahora *dijo marco un poco nervioso mirando hacia la luna*.

fluttershy:ahh pues que bien *dijo un poco molesta cruzando los brazos*.

-marco se dio cuenta de la expresion en la cara de fluttershy lo cual le dio un poco de risa-.

marco:jajajaja *se rie*.

fluttershy:¿que es tan gracioso? *dijo un poco molesta*.

marco:perdoname es que me dio risa tu expresion nunca te habia visto asi.

-miah salio a buscar un lugar para hacer del baño lo cual ve a fluttershy y a marco tan acaramelados lo cual decide esconderse detras de un arbol para ver que sucede-.

marco:es que la verdad la chica de la que estoy enamorado...

-de pronto marco agarra las manos de fluttershy-.

marco:¿sabes algo? me gusta agarrar estas manitas tan pequeñas y tan suaves,tan delicadas y tan bonitas estaria asi por el resto de mis dias *dijo marco mirandola a los ojos*.

fluttershy se ruborizo y se puso muy nerviosa pero fluttershy no se aguantaba las ganas de darle un beso. todo estaba claro marco estaba enamorado de ella y fluttershy de el.

marco:la verdad tu inspiras algo realmente bonito en mi corazon.

-marco le agarra su mano y la pone en el pecho de marco lo cual fluttershy se sonroja aun mas-.

marco:esto esta latiendo con mas frecuencia cuando me acerco a ti.

fluttershy:a mi tambien.

marco acaricia su rostro lo cual fluttershy acepta el consuelo y cierra los ojos y siente como si estuviera en un sueño.

marco:¿fluttershy?.

fluttershy:¿si? *pregunta con tono nervioso*.

marco:¿estas enamorada de mi? *dijo con un tono demasiado nervioso*.

fluttershy:yo...yo..*se puso demasiado nerviosa y sonrojada*.

-de pronto hubo un silencio lo cual sus labios de marco y fluttershy se empezaron a acercar poco a poco,miah estaba muy emocionada detras del arbol,sus labios y sus rostros se iban acercando mas y mas hasta que porfin se besaron pero solo duraron como 20 segundos.

fluttershy:lo siento me tengo que ir *dijo asustada*.

-lo cual salio corriendo hacia la tienda de twilight y de sunset.

marco:esta bien adios *dijo marco bajando la mirada*.

-miah se acerca hacia marco-.

miah:wow eso fue asombroso *dijo gritando y pegando unos brincos*.

marco:vaya pero al parecer no se que le paso pero ese beso fue maravilloso *dijo marco llevandose una mano ala mejilla*.

miah:perdonala a lo mejor jamas habia besado a un chico lo cual se puso nerviosa ya hablaras mañana con ella por lo pronto sera mejor irnos a dormir mañana sera un dia muy pesado. *dijo miah vostezando*.

marco:tienes razon y ¿con quien dormiras?.

miah:dormire a lado de la cama de sunset.

marco:bueno hasta mañana miah.

miah:buenas noches marco.

-miah y marco se despidieron-.

-marco llego ala tienda y vio a flash aun despierto leyendo un libro-.

marco:no creeras lo que paso *dijo marco un poco sorprendido*.

flash:¿que pasa? *dijo flash un poco curioso*.

marco:la bese, bese a fluttershy.

flash:wow marco que bien ¿y como fue? *dijo curioso*.

-marco se sento a un lado de flash-.

marco:fue algo maravilloso fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo estuviera en ese momento pero me da un poco de tristeza porque despues de nuestro beso salio corriendo *dijo marco agachando la mirada*.

flash:ummm a lo mejor se puso nerviosa ya vez que ella es asi pero bueno lo mejor sera dormirnos.

marco:tienes razon hasta mañana flash.

-flash apago las luces-.

-pero mientras tanto con fluttershy y miah-.

-fluttershy llega corriendo asustada hacia la tienda de sunset y twilight-.

fluttershy:lo bese *dijo en shock con una mano en sus labios*.

sunset:¿de que hablas? *dijo un poco confundida*.

fluttershy:bese a marco,bese a marco,bese a marco. *dijo emocionada*

twlight:¿es enserio? *Dijo emocionada*.

fluttershy:siiii *dijo agarrandole las manos a sunset y a twlight*.

fluttershy:fue algo magico por un momento senti que solo eramos nosotros dos,pero me puse demasiado nerviosa lo cual sali corriendo *se puso un poco triste*.

twlight:no te preocupes apuesto a que marco entendera que nunca habias besado a un chico.

sunset:twlight tiene razon.

-de pronto miah llega y spike le pregunta-.

spike:sabias que marco beso a fluttershy *dijo emocionado*.

miah:ahh si ya sabia yo vi toda la escena romantica fue algo tan hermoso *dijo un poco romantica*.

spike:vaya.

miah:bueno ya me ire a dormir.

spike:descansa.

miah se acosto a un lado de la cama de sunset.

-pero mientras tanto con las chicas-.

fluttershy:entonces asi fue.

sunset:wow eso si estuvo muy romantico.

twlight:bueno ya sera hora de dormirnos porque mañana tenemos que construir el nuevo muelle.

fluttershy:tienes razon hasta mañana.

-todas dijieron hasta mañana-.

fluttershy salio muy pensativa y demasiado enamorada-.

-ala mañana siguiente-.

-marco se despierta temprano y decidio salir un momento ala orilla del muelle a recostarse sobre el pasto lo cual se queda dormido-.

-2 horas despues miah levanta a marco lambiendole toda la cara-.

miah:¡marcoooo! despiertaaa *le dice mia a marco casi gritandole*.

-marco no se movia al parecer estaba soñando muy profundo pero de pronto despierta-.

marco:perdona miah ¿que ha pasado?.

miah:marco te quedaste dormido en la orilla todos estan escalando en roca.

marco:tuve un sueño demasiado extraño.

miah:¿que soñaste?.

marco:soñe con mi mama quise agarrarla y abrazarla pero desvanecio en la nada. *dijo marco triste*.

-de pronto a marco se le humedecieron los ojos-.

miah:marco tienes que seguir adelante tu mama fue una mujer muy buena todavia me acuerdo cuando me adopto cuando estaba en una caja de carton en la lluvia pero tenemos que ser fuertes por ella.

marco:y eso no es todo.

miah¿paso algo mas?.

marco:tambien vi a fluttershy y a todas sus amigas y vi que magnus las desaparecia con su magia oscura *dijo marco apretando sus puños casi apunto de llorar*.

miah:marco no permitiremos que ese desgraciado se acerque a ellas y aparte ellas tienen poderes sobrenaturales y nos pueden ayudar en caso de que magnus aparezca.

marco:tienes razon.

miah:ah hablando de eso a twilight le esta pasando algo muy extraño.

marco:¿que le esta pasando?.

miah:al parecer derrepente hace que algunos objetos se alzen sin razon alguna.

-marco se quedo callado-.

miah:¿esta todo bien?.

marco:si solo me quede pensando.

miah:bueno no perdamos el tiempo y vamos con el grupo *dijo miah determinada*.

marco:vamos.

-de pronto marco se para junto al puesto de escalada en roca estaba rarity intentando escalar y applejack agarrando la cuerda de soporte.

-de pronto ocurre un temblor-.

marco:¿que esta pasando? *pregunto marco un poco asustado*.

miah:¿y yo que voy a saber? *dijo alterada*.

de pronto un grandulon grita:oigan quien dejo...este polvo brillante y cristalino.

marco decide acercarse y ver mas de cerca.

marco:¿que extraño? *dijo marco mientras veia agachado el polvo.

-de pronto marco escucha a rarity gritar-.

rarity:!applejaaaack¡ ¿que haces? *dijo alterada y enojada*.

-marco va corriendo hacia el puesto de escalada-.

marco:¿que ha pasado?.

miah:rarity casi se cae de la roca de escalada. *dijo un poco asustada*.

-de pronto la directora celestia llega a checar a ver si todo esta en orden.

directora celestia:¿esta todo bien?.

applejack:no se que paso ni siquiera tire tan fuerte,se puso ligera como una pluma de un momento a otro *dijo confundida*.

rarity:casi me matas del susto *dijo asustada y enojada*.

applejack:no fue mi culpa. te ayudare a quitarte el hernes.

rarity:no gracias.

-de pronto rarity hace un campo de fuerza que empuja a applejack a un charco detras de los arbustos-.

directora celestia:!¿que es lo que acaba de suceder?¡.

rarity:oh vaya no sabes cuanto lo siento, eso creo,¿yo acabo de hacer lo que haya sido eso? *dijo rarity arrepentida*.

marco:demasiado extraño *dijo marco agarrandose la barbilla con su pulgar y su indice.

twilight:no creo que haya sido tu culpa, le traere una toalla a applejack *dijo twllight un poco confundida*.

sunset:tambien yo.

-las dos chicas fueron a buscar una toalla-.

marco:¿estas bien? *dijo marco preocupado*.

rarity:si estoy bien.

marco:vale tengo que ir a...hacer unas cosas esta bien, nos vemos.

-miah sigue a marco-

miah:¿que esta pasando? *dijo miah un poco preocupada*.

marco:aun no lo se estoy un poco confundido al parecer no soy el unico que ha despertado un poder oculto *dijo marco demasiado confundido*.

miah:¿que? a que te refieres.

-de pronto se escucha a fluttershy gritar-

marco:oh no !fluttershy¡ vamos miah.

-miah y marco salieron corriendo hacia una pequeña cabaña-

-llegaron corriendo y se encontraron con twlight,sunset, y la cabaña estaba hecha un desastre-

marco:¿que ha pasado?.

twilight:tambien pregunto lo mismo ¿que paso?.

fluttershy:no lo se, solo estabamos decorando galletas y...

-es interrumpida por pinkie pie-

pinkie pie:y yo dije tu necesitas mas chispas y tu necesitas mas chispas *dijo con tono imperactivo*.

sunset:entonces lo habitual de pinkie pie.

pinkie pie:yo estaba lanzandole chispas a fluttershy cuando de pronto brillaron en rosa y explotaron.

-de pronto pinkie pie vuelve a usar su extraño poder y vuelve a hacer una explosion

pinkie pie:justo asi solo que un poco antes.

marco:esto esta demasiado extraño *dijo marco un poco confundido*.

twilight:¿a que te refieres?.

marco:no nada *dijo marco un poco nervioso*.

sunset:muy bien...¿que tal si dejas de tocar cosas por un rato?.

fluttershy:ay no realmente deberiamos limpiar esto *dijo un poco preocupada*.

-fluttershy se dirije hacia una estanteria donde hay unos articulos de limpieza, intenta agarrar un rollo de papel de limpieza pero no lo alcanza

fluttershy:¿alguien me puede ayudar?.

marco:yo lo hare.

miah:marco pero son de la misma estatura ¿como lo vas a lograr?.

marco:ya vere.

-marco se dirije hacia la estanteria pero de pronto pasa junto a marco un pajarillo y le da el papel en las manos de fluttershy y el ave se para en el dedo indice de fluttershy-.

fluttershy:gracias señor ave *dijo con voz dulce*.

-marco se quedo en shock-.

-fluttershy empieza a hablar con el ave-.

marco:vaya eso es asombroso.

fluttershy:pues claro que te dare algo de comer,emm acabas...de hablar

-marco se quedo paralizado de la impresion-.

fluttershy:pero...yo no hablo pio *dijo un poco impresionada* no se si eres a la unica ave ala que le entiendo,oh no por favor no llames a tus amigos.

-de pronto vienen diferentes aves y se posan en los brazos de fluttershy-.

fluttershy:mucho gusto en conocerlos tambien *les dijo alas aves*.

-todas y marco se quedaron impresionados-.

sunset:¿les estas hablando alas aves? *Dijo confundida*.

fluttershy:emm si.

-de pronto pega un grito y las aves salen volando y llega rarity y applejack-.

applejack:¿les contaste lo que paso? fue una locura, eleve a rarity en la roca de escalar como si no pesara, como si tuviera mas fuerza de la que tengo *dijo emocionada*.

rarity:y yo hice aparecer algo como un diamante de la nada y normalmente me emocionaria los contornos eran perfectos y...

applejack:rarity *interrumpe a rarity*.

rarity:ups lo siento mando a applejack lejos y luego desaparecio.

applejack:hablando de desaparecer ¿alguien ha visto a rainbow dash?.

-de pronto rainbow dash llega a gran velocidad corriendo con un aura que enmanaba de color arcoiris topandose con una pared de la cabaña-.

rainbow dash:auuuch.

applejack:¿wow como hiciste eso?.

rainbow dash:no lo se solo fui corriendo a buscar el arnes y sin darme cuenta casi habia regresado a la ciudad.

-marco decidio solo escuchar la platica porque estaba un poco asustado porque el y sus amigas habian despertado un poder oculto-.

rarity:pero si ibas a una super velocidad ¿porque te fuiste tanto tiempo? *pregunto curiosa*.

rainbow dash:porque la perdi cuando me aleje y luego volvio al acercarme al campamento.

pinkie pie:al estar aqui nos da a todas nuevas habilidades magicas *dijo imperactivamente*.

sunset:no todas tienen nuevas habilidades, yo no tengo, marco tampoco y twlight tampoco las tiene.

-marco se pone un poco nervioso-.

applejack:adios a mi teoria de que dejar la escuela significaba dejar las cosas magicas atras. *dijo cruzando los brazos*.

sunset:algo en el campamento debe de estar causando esto.

fluttershy:emm ¿gaia everfree?.

-de pronto se abre la puerta y todas se asustan y en ese momento marcon se puso en pose de combate, pero era daisy-.

daisy:applejack a ti te estaba buscando ten te traje unas toallas y ropa seca *vio el lugar que estaba hecho un desastre*. emm ¿pero que paso aqui? *dijo un poco confundida*.

-marco se salio de su pose de combate-.

sunset:lo estamos tratando de averiguar.

daisy:no se preocupen por eso, yo me encargo.

de pronto un chico entra acompañado de una chica y dice:gloriosa perdi mi pelota en el lago.

daisy:amm te conseguire una nueva* dijo alegremente*.

y luego la chica dice:a mi se me acabaron las flechas

daisy:no digas mas, mas flechas para ti ahora.

-de pronto llega timber-.

timber:!aqui estas¡ *dijo alteradamente* flithy rich ha vuelto ¿quieres que me encarge? *dijo susurrandole ala oreja a daisy*.

daisy:por supuesto que no, yo me encargo.

-de pronto sunset escucha un grito-.

sunset:fluttershy basta de gritos *dijo un poco molesta*.

fluttershy:pero yo no grite *dijo asustada*.

rainbow dash:por fin.

marco:yo no escuche nada.

rarity:si nadie grito.

sunset:¿que?.

-de pronto habla la directora celestia al microfono-.

directora celestia:atencion campistas ¿quienes esten interesados en hacer linternas flotantes de papel favor vengan alas mesas de picnic.

marco:wuju eso va a estar de lujo *dijo marco exaltadamente*.

applejack:no se ustedes pero yo estuve esperando venir aqui por un mes ¿podriamos olvidar esto de nuestra nueva magia y tratar de disfrutar un poco el campamento.

rarity:yo tambien estaba emocionada por los diseños que cree para el desfile de modas *dijo aplaudiendo emocionada*.

rainbow:yo no he podido vencer a casi nadie en espiro.

marco:yo no he probado el tiro con arco muero de ganas.

sunset:yo creo que hay que averiguarlo, pero si todas quieren por ahora es olvidarlo.

-todas gritaron de felicidad-.

sunset:bueno creo que es hora de ir hacia las mesas de picnic para empezar a fabricar las lamparas.

marco:tienes razon.

rainbow dash:vamos *dijo emocionada*.

-todas se iban retirando pero marco le hablo a fluttershy-.

marco:!fluttershy espera¡.

fluttershy:¿pasa algo? *dijo cruzando los brazos de forma nerviosa abrazandose a si misma*.

marco:oye la verdad lo siento por lo de ayer de la noche no debi de ir tan rapido la verdad ya no lo podia aguantar.

-marco agacho la mirada-.

fluttershy:no hay problema marco pero la verdad yo tambien siento algo por ti pero...

marco:¿pero?.

fluttershy:la verdad me siento confundida...y no se que hacer.

marco:si lo siento.

fluttershy:no te preocupes marco la verdad yo te quiero pero necesito pensar ¿esta bien?.

marco:si *dijo marco un poco triste*.

-fluttershy se abalanza y le da un pequeño beso a marco en la mejilla-.

fluttershy:nos vemos alla *dijo nerviosa*.

marco:adios *bajo la mirada*.

-fluttershy salio de la cabaña-.

miah:¿marco?.

marco:¿que paso?.

miah:¿porque no dijiste sobre lo de tu poder oculto?.

marco:prefiero no hablar de esto por el momento *dijo marco rascandose su brazo*.

miah:esta bien es tu decision.

marco:vamos nos deben de estar esperando.

miah:vamos.

-miah y marco salieron de la cabaña-.

-ya es casi de noche y todos estan preparando sus linternas flotantes-.

-marco estaba haciendo una linterna demasiado bonita y luego vio a pinkie pie a hacer una linterna con malvaviscos-.

-de pronto daisy habla-.

daisy:muy bien amigos !es hora de ver volar sus linternas¡

marco:miah vamos.

miah:esta bien.

-todos se acercaron hacia el muelle con daisy con sus lamparas-.

-todos las encendieron-

daisy:listos. ahora *grita daisy*

-todos lanzaron sus linternas era un espectaculo hermoso-

marco:wow es hermoso *dijo marco emocionado*

miah:lo se *dijo emotivamente*

-marco ve a fluttershy viendo tan maravillada el espectaculo y marco decidio acercarse-.

marco:esta demasiado bonito ¿no?.

fluttershy:si *dijo viendo las linternas en el cielo*.

-fluttershy se agarra su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha-.

-marco queda viendo a los ojos de fluttershy veia un brillo muy hermoso en sus ojos-.

marco:¿oye? *dijo un poco nervioso*.

fluttershy:¿si?.

marco:se que no te habia dicho esto pero gracias por estar a mi lado hasta ahora.

fluttershy:no es nada...

marco:¿emm?.

fluttershy:tu te has convertido en una persona muy especial en mi vida *dijo nerviosamente*.

marco:tu tambien *dijo marco conmovido*.

-marco y fluttershy se dan un abrazo-.

-de pronto rarity y applejack los escuchan-.

applejack:vaya ese par se ve que estan enamorados *dijo con tono vaquero*.

rarity:vaya que si, nunca habia visto a fluttershy tan expresiva y tan confiada.

applejack:tienes razon.

1 hora despues.

-marco ve a twlight sentada muy preocupada en las mesas de picnic y decide ir con ella-.

marco:¿esta todo bien?.

twilight:si todo esta bien.

marco:pues das la pinta de que no.

twilight:¿porque lo dices?.

-marco se sienta junto a ella-.

marco:miah me conto lo que paso en la mañana sobre que levantaste con tu poder objetos de la tienda de acampar.

twilight:emm no *dijo nerviosa*.

marco:no eres la unica aparte de las demas chicas yo tambien he despertado un poder oculto.

twilight:¿tu tambien?.

marco:si observa.

-marco lanza una rafaga de aire contra un arbol que se sacude con gran fuerza-.

twilight:¿wow como has hecho eso? *dijo twilight impresionada*.

marco:pues puede que sea una coincidencia con ustedes pero es extraño ¿me dejarias tocar tu frente?.

twilight:¿para que?.

marco:dejame hacerlo.

twilight:Esta bien.

-marco pone sus dedos indice y medio sobre la frente de twilight y ve algo verdaderamente escalofriante y logra ver sus recuerdos sobre los juegos de la amistad-.

marco: con que midnight sparkle, se ve que es una enemiga muy poderosa *marco puso su pulgar y su indice en su barbilla*.

twilight:¿como sabes eso?.

marco:lei tu mente.

twilight:¿puedes hacer eso?.

marco:si *asintio con la cabeza*.

twilight:wow vaya eso si es interesante ¿puedo hacerte mas preguntas?.

marco:claro todas las que quieras pero ya sera otro dia la verdad tengo mucho sueño *marco volteza*.

twilight:si tienes razon.

marco:hasta mañana.

twilight.hasta mañana *dijo amablemente*.

-marco se encuentra con miah-

marco:oh miah ¿que pasa?.

miah:yo no se pero sospecho muy fuerte de gloriosa siento que tiene algo que ver con todo lo que esta pasando *dijo con la mirada entrecerrada*.

marco:jajajaja miah no lo creo gloriosa se ve tan amable y gentil...oh no tienes razon hay que vigilarla *dijo marco un poco asustado*.

miah:si tienes razon pero eso ya sera mañana por lo pronto sera mejor irnos a dormir.

marco:si tienes razon ve con twilight y sunset *dijo marco amablemente*.

miah:si nos vemos, hasta mañana.

marco:hasta mañana.

-miah se fue pegando pequeños brincos mientras corria-.

marco:uff que dia tan pesado.

-marco se sento en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas-.

-de pronto marco se empieza a levitar con sus manos-

marco:woaah ¿que estoy haciendo?.

-de pronto marco cae al suelo-.

marco:¿que esta pasando?, bueno lo mejor sera irme a dormir.

marco se fue a dormir hacia su tienda este capitulo ha llegado a su fin no te pierdas el proximo capitulo -la espada del destino,la confrontacion y el reencuentro mas conmovedor-.


	4. capitulo 4

capitulo 4: la espada del destino, el confrotamiento y un encuentro conmovedor.

al dia siguiente todas las chicas estaban terminando de construir el muelle pero marco decidio adentrarse ala cantera para caminar y olvidarse de todo por un momento.

Marco: ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Sera algo que se haya heredado de un antepasado mio? *se pregunto a si mismo*

-marco iba caminando pero de pronto en un vortice como agujero de gusano encima de una roca-.

Marco: ¿Qué es esto? *dijo marco curioso*.

-marco decide inclinarse mas hacia el portal pero es atraído por una gran fuerza, marco intenta agarrarse de un árbol pero sus dedos se empiezan a despegar de poco a poco, así marco decidió soltarse y ver a donde lo llevaria-

-De pronto marco va abriendo los ojos lentamente y al parecer no se encuentra en una dimensión ordinaria, al parecer, se encuentra en un bosque de hojas doradas y una niebla mística que se disipa al rededor de el-

Marco: ¿rayos ahora como vuelvo hacia canterlod? *dijo marco sobandose la cabeza*

-de pronto marco ve una estela de polvos dorados que iluminan un sendero así que marco decidió ponerse en marcha para ver qué es lo que se va a encontrar-.

-marco ha caminado por 15 minutos, de pronto se encuentra con una espada enterrada en un pedestal, era una espada de empuñadora dorada y su hoja brillaba con un brillo unico al parecer esta espada es más fuerte que la misma espada terrenal-.

-marco se acerca e intenta agarrarla pero de pronto aparece una esfera de luz y grita: ¡altoooooo!.

marco: ¿que? ¿Quien eres tu? *pregunto dudoso*

listy: mi nombre es listy y soy la hada guardián de la espada del viento.

marco: mucho gusto ah por cierto ¿qué es este lugar? *pregunto confundido*

Listy: pues estas en el bosque de la calma, es un bosque donde solo las personas de corazon puro pueden ver y entrar.

Marco: vaya pero yo caí accidentalmente y fui absorbido por un vórtice *dijo rascandose la cabeza*

Listy: si ya me di cuenta pero necesito que me escuches.

marco: ¿que pasa? *Marco puso una cara de confusión*.

Listy: al parecer tu ...

Marco: ¿yo que ? *pregunto confundido*

Listy: bueno te contare, hace mucho tiempo hubo un héroe que porto esta espada, con ella destruyo todo mal y gracias a esa espada pudimos salvar a nuestro mundo, el solo luchando contra el rey el mal.y tú eres su decendiente

marco: ¿que? lo que me faltaba *dijo marco impresionado*.

listy: ¿que? ¿No estas emocionado? Tu eres el portador de la espada del viento *dijo confundida*

Marco: si has pasado muchas cosas pero bueno que tengo que hacer.

Listy: debes sacar esta espada de tu pedestal pero debo advertirte, debes concentrar toda tu energía vital en tus manos para sacar la espada pero si no lo logras tu alma es sellada por un milenio *dijo tranquilamente*

marco: ¡¿que?! ¿Estas loca? No quiero perder a mis amigas *dijo asustado*

Listy: debes de hacerlo si no jamas volverás a la dimension donde estabas, es tu única salida

-marco suspiro-

Marco:esta bien

Listy: genial sabia que tu eras ese heroe *dijo emocionada*

-marco se acerca hacia la espada, la espada era una espada muy hermosa, su hoja brillaba como si fuera un espejo o un cristal-

Marco: uff aqui vamos *dijo poniendo su manos en la empuñadora de la espada*

-marco hace un esfuerzo e intenta concentrar su energía en sus manos mientras agarra la empuñadora, marco hace un gran esfuerzo para sacar la espada pero derrepente marco siente que su cuerpo se debilita y se siente un gran cansancio, marco se estaba a punto de irse abajo pero de pronto escucha en su mente escucha la voz de sus amigas como si estuviéran apoyando decian no te rindas, levantate infinidad de veces hasta que de pronto marco vuelve a recuperar las fuerzas y sigue esforzandose.

-marco lo habia logrado se vio un brillo salir del pedestal donde estaba enterrada y marco alza la espada y toda la niebla empezo a desaparecer pero habia algo diferente en el.

Listy: marco tus ojos ...

Marco: ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? *pregunto mientras hacia una maniobra con su espada*

-El iris del ojo de marco se ha vuelto de color verde-

Listy: Tus ojos ya no son azules ahora son verdes *dijo impactada*.

marco: wow vaya siento como si me hubiera metido en algo realmente importante *dijo rascandose la cabeza cerrando los ojos*

Listy: ahora esta resuelto tu eres el heroe del viento

marco: wow eso creo *dijo un poco sorprendido*

Listo: es la hora de las vueltas con tus amigas, pronto gaia everfree se manifestara, solo las siete chicas que portan el elemento de la armonia y el héroe del viento podran hacerle frente

marco: estoy listo *dijo determinado*

Listy: solo una cosa, solo no te vayas a asustar

Marco: ¿que pasa? *pregunto curioso*

Listy: aqui el tiempo fluye de manera distinta, los 5 minutos que ha estado intentando sacar la espada en la dimensión que estabas ya ha pasado 2 horas.

marco:! ¿que? ¡! necesito volver ya¡ *dijo alterado*

Listy: como digas.

-Listy abre un vortice con su magia-.

Listy: este vortice te llevara hacia la dimensión en la que estabas ah por cierto, tienes que darte prisa algo malo esta pasando

Marco: esta bien adios *dijo tranquilamente*

Listy: recuerda joven heroe sin valor la espada no sirve *dijo sabiamente*

-marco sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza al vortice-.

-marco cayo encima de un árbol y mientras bajaba se encontro a miah llorando sentada detras del arbol-.

Marco: miah ¿estas bien? *pregunto confundido*

miah:¡marcooooo! *grita desesperadamente*

Miah se talla en los pies de marco.

miah: pense que te habia pasado algo porque no te habia visto desde hace 4 horas *dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas*.

Marco: jajaja no te preocupes miah checa esto.

-marco desenfunda su espada-.

miah: wow ¿y esa espada? *pregunto impactada*

marco: luego te contare lo que paso ahora me urge ir con las chicas tengo algo importante que decirles

miah:¿que ocurre? *pregunto confundida*

Marco: ahora no hay tiempo debemos darnos prisa.

-marco y miah salen corriendo pero nota que el color de los ojos de marco cambio-.

miah: ¿marco pero que te paso? * dijo impresionada*.

Marco: ¿de que hablas? *dijo mientras iban corriendo*.

miah: ¿tus ojos?

marco: pues resulta que soy el héroe del viento y mis ojos por eso cambiaron de color aunque todavía no entiendo porque pero es asombroso * dijo marco agitadamente*.

miah: wow eso si es extraño.

-de pronto marco sintio determinacion sobre su poder y marco decide parar-.

Marco: ¿miah? *pregunto seriamente*

miah: ¿que haces? Tenemos que darnos prisa *dijo un poco agitada*

marco:ven

-Miah se acerca y marco la carga en su espalda y luego se agacha y de pronto se da un impulso en el aire. No podia ser cierto, marco estaba volando.

miah: woaaahh ¿como hiciste esto? *pregunto asustada y con ojos de plato*

Marco: aun no lo se pero es asombroso *dijo sorprendido*

-pero mientras tanto con las chicas-.

-estaban todas las chicas modelando la ropa de la pasarela pero de pronto para la música-

Rarity: ¿porque se detuvo la musica? * dijo confundida *

-todos se quedaron callados hasta que rarity grita-

rarity:¡NO ES POSIBLE!

-gaia everfree estaba enfrente de todos los campistas pero no parece que sea la mismisima gaia everfree-.

gaia: atencion campistas *dijo con un tono de voz macabro*

-De pronto grita trixie-.

trixie:¡es gaia everfree! *grito asustada*

-y luego tambien grita flash-.

flash:¡es real! *dijo gritando*

y luego el grandulon grita: estamooos perdidooos.

-de pronto aparece timber-.

Timber: ¿gloriosa? ¿Qué es lo que haces? *dijo asustado*

-pero mientras tanto con las chicas-

Applejack: ¿esa es gloriosa? ¿Me volvi loca o sus pies no tocan el suelo? *pregunto confundida*

Pinkie pie:locoo locooo *dijo extrañada*.

-pero mientras tanto con gaia-.

gaia: hoy tengo un anuncio que hacer fliter rich quiere que este la ultima sesión del campamento everfree pero yo me encargo *dijo gritando*

-de pronto una rafaga de electricidad se extiende por el suelo y de pronto todo el campamento es roodeado por una pared de raices y ramas y la misma pared lanzo alas chicas que estaban en el muelle hacia el pasto y destruyendo el muelle-

applejack:ah no puede ser *dijo molesta*

rainbow dash:literalmente acabamos de construirlo *dijo molesta*

-de pronto gaia everfree empieza a cantar-

-las chicas deciden esconderse detras de un bote en tierra-

fluttershy:ahh porque siempre nos pasan este tipo de cosas *dijo agobiada*.

rarity:¿que vamos a hacer ahora? *dijo preocupada*

rainbow dash:lo que siempre hacemos salvar el dia.

-todas se miraron entre si y pusieron sus manos una encima de otra-.

pinkie:!que bien¡ !que bien¡ !que bien¡ esto vas a ser muy divertido, no sabia que nos hubiera tiempo para hacer capas de super heroina *dijo imperactivamente*.

rarity:tambien yo *dijo emocionada*

rainbow:ya basta hablar de ropa, hay que evitar que gloriosa atrape a todo el mundo aqui

-todas asintieron-

fluttershy:¿emm alguien ha visto a marco? *pregunto timidamente*

-todas negaron con la cabeza pero derrepente se ve a alguien surcando por los cielos como pajaro por los aires pero era...¿marco?

rainbow dash:miren alla arriba *dijo señalando hacia arriba*

-marco estaba planeando en el aire como su fuera un ave pero decide bajar de picada llegando con las chicas-

-marco cayo de pie con miah en su espalda,pero notaban algo raro en el

applejack:wow ¿como hiciste eso? *dijo impresionada*

marco:pues yo no sabia pero resulta que soy el heroe del viento *dijo determinado*

rainbow dash:increible nos puedes ayudar a derrotar a gloriosa *dijo emocionada*.

marco:¿que? ¿no era gaia everfree? *dijo confundido*.

rainbow dash:bueno ya habra tiempo para eso debemos salvar a todos los campistas

marco:esta bien en marcha

fluttershy:emm ¿que les paso a tus ojos? *pregunto con timidez*

marco:ya habra tiempo para explicarles ahora debemos salvar el campamento

-gloriosa estaba haciendo salir raices por todos lados estaba agarrando con sus raices un mastil para hacerlo caer encima de dos chicas pero de pronto llega rarity haciendo un escudo de fuerza para protejerlas y luego rainbow las lleva a otro lugar alejado de ahi y marco intenta aventar su espada contra gloriosa pero la esquiva con facilidad y la espada termina siendo enterrada entre raices.

marco:oh rayos *dijo asustado mientras retrocedia*

-marco intento contar las raices con rafagas de aire filosas, al parecer funcionaba pero volvian a crecer rapidamente-

-pero volviendo con rainbow dash, le habian salido alas y su cabello habia crecido al igual que una cola pero de nuevo salio corriendo para ver que se encontraba-

-fluttershy toco una madrigera de unos animalitos e intento hablar con ellos-

fluttershy:em hola nos podrian dar una mano, o pata nos vendria muy bien una salida *dijo con uns voz tierna*

-de pronto a fluttershy le crecieron las orejas, le salieron alas, su cabello habia crecido y le habia salido una cola al igual que rainbow dash-

-los animalitos asintieron-

-pero volviendo con marco-

-marco estaba intentando concentrar su poder en distintas rafagas de viento filosas pero era en vano pero de pronto una chica trepo a gran velocidad las paredes de raices cayendo rodando enfrente de marco con la espada terrenal en sus manos-

marco:!melody¡ *marco grito emocionado*

melody:hola hermanito *dijo sonriente mirandolo a los ojos*

-melody se puso en pose de combate protegiendo a marco de las raices mientras el lanzaba rafagas de aire filosas hacia las raices-

marco:pense que tu...*dijo marco en shock*.

melody:pues pensaste mal

-pero volviendo con las chicas-

-los animalitos ya habian terminado el tunel pero es obstruido por unas raices-

-pinkie estaba creando polvos explosivos para destruir una parte de la pared de raices mientras applejack intentaba obstruir el agujero con una mesa cargandola con su superfuerza para que no se cerrara pero fue en vano porque gloriosa lo destruyo-

-todas las chicas estaban siendo atrapadas por las raices-

-miah habia logrado salir de ahi y fue direccion hacia la cantera a buscar a twilight,spike y sunset-.}

-miah las habia encontrado llego con ellas toda agitada-

miah:uff por fin las encuentro *dijo agitadamente*

-twilight y sunset estaban atrapadas con unas raices y spike estaba intentando rescatarlas pero miah uso un hechizo que hizo desaparecer las cuerdas-

sunset:¿como hiciste eso? *pregunto confundida*

miah:habilidad especial jeje *dijo sonriente*

spike:eso fue asombroso *dijo emocionado*

miah:no fue nada no debemos perder el tiempo gloriosa se transformo en gaia everfree y a todas estan siendo atrapadas por las raices *dijo alteradamente*

twilight:¿y como entraste aqui? *dijo confundida*

miah:use mi poder para teletransportarme pero solo puedo en distancias pequeñas como atravezar este pequeño muro

sunset:debemos darnos prisa

-todas van corriendo hacia la roca que obstruye el paso,sunset intenta empujarla pero es demasiado pesada-

sunset:twilight tienes que usar tu magia *dijo determinadamente*

twilight:no creo poder levantar algo tan grande *dijo un poco nerviosa*

sunset:es la unica posibilidad de salir de aqui y ayudar a los demas *dijo emotivamente*

-spike asintio con su lengua-

miah:tu puedes hacerlo *dijo con una voz motivacional*

-twilight pone a spike sobre el suelo y se acerca a la roca y usando su magia con esfuerzo pudo quitar la roca de enmedio pero despues de eso twilight quedo exausta-

-todas las chicas salieron corriendo hacia el campamento pero volviendo con marco y sus amigas-

-gaia cayo de pie enfrente de todas sobre una roca-

gaia:¡¿porque estan enfrentandome?! hago esto para salvar el campamento, lo hago por ustedes

marco:pero no es la forma correcta por favor vuelve en ti *dijo marco alterado*

-gaia no le hizo ni el mas minimo caso-

rarity:jaja gloriosa solo hay que meditarlo por un momento ¿quieres? *dijo nerviosamente* digo creo que el campamento everfree es totalmente encantador pero la verdad no creo estar lista para dejar mis viajes semanales al spa

-fluttershy se esconde detras de marco-

marco:tranquila yo te protejere *marco la estaba apartando hacia atras con una mano*

melody:si aja *dijo cruzando los brazos un poco molesta*

-gaia empezaba a brillar con una luz dorada-

gaia:¿al spa? ¡al spa! *dijo gritando furicamente*

-de pronto empieza a hacer crecer mas las raices del suelo lo cual avienta alas chicas,melody y a marco hacia atras-

-de pronto rainbow dash sale corriendo a toda velocidad pero se tropieza con unas raices-

-de pronto llega timber a hablar con gloriosa-

timber:gloriosa esta no es la manera *dijo asustado*

gloriosa:acaso esa es tu preocupacion timber pero dije yo me encargo

-de pronto gaia atrapa a timber con raices-

timber:!NO¡ no lo haras *dijo asustado*

-pero de pronto la espada terrenal fue lanzada haciendo que las raices que agarraban a timber fueran cortadas y marco aparece enfrente de el defendiendolo-

marco:esta no sera la derrota para el heroe del viento *dijo marco alzando la espada terrenal con determinacion*

gaia:jajajaja ¿y que crees que puedes hacer? *dijo con una mirada retadora*

-de pronto marco fue agarrado de los pies por unas raices agarrandolo y sacudiendolo entre el lugar y timber fue atrapado nuevamente-

marco:woahhh *marco grita desesperadamente*

timber:por favor gloriosa lo que haces es una locura tienes que escucharme *dijo asustado*

-sunset y twilight llegan con spike y miah al lado-

-sunset le habla a timber-

sunset:ella no es gloriosa *dijo tranquilamente*

-de pronto las chicas ven a twilight y a sunset-

rainbow:twilight,sunset estan bien *dijo emocionada*

-sunset y twilight se acercan con timber para ayudarlo-

-sunset le dice a timber:ella no es tu hermana,es alguien que fue consumida por la magia de enquestria-

marco:woahh *dijo gritando*

fluttershy:oh no marco *dijo preocupada tapandose la boca con sus manos*

-de pronto melody se acerca con fluttershy tocando su hombro-

melody:no te preocupes se que estara bien *dijo determinada.

-fluttershy asintio con la cabeza-

-pero volviendo con sunset,timber y twilight-

timber:seas quien seas por favor te lo suplico gloriosa vuelve te necesito *dijo suplicando*

-timber fue cubierto con raices, melody,miah,spike y las demas corrieron con rarity para que las protegiera con su campo de fuerza-

-marco grita-.

marco:ya fue suficiente *dijo gritando furicamente*

-marco corto las raices con una rafaga de aire filosa, asi cayendo en el suelo de pie y gaia intento hacerle daño con raices brotantes del suelo lo cual marco empezo a hacer saltos mortales hacia atras con direccion hacia la espada del viento-

-marco toma la espada y la posa enfrente de gaia pero de pronto escucha una voz en su cabeza-

manten tu determinacion joven heroe y usa tu espada para absorber el mal

-marco alzo la espada de pronto toda la energia oscura empezo a ser absorbida por la espada haci haciendo desaparecer todas las ramas pero de pronto la espada no aguanta la oscuridad pero de pronto sale una luz brillante de la esfera protectora de rarity asi saliendo twilight de la esfera pero al parecer traia alas y fue a por gaia con su magia-.

gaia:¡NO! ¡altooo! *grito asustada*

-unos cristales de diferentes colores salieron del collar de gaia lo cual cada uno fue destinado hacia cada una de las chicas pero derrepente salio un cristal de color verde hoja y se dirigio a marco lo cual todas las chicas y marco empezaron a tranformarse y sus ropajes cambiaron de vestidos a una estilo armadura-.

-la armadura de marco era de color verde con un casco con una gema de color verde en su frente-

-todas las chicas representaban un cristal applejack representaba la honestidad,fluttershy representaba la amabilidad,pinkie pie representaba la risa,rarity representaba la generosidad,rainbow dash la lealtad,twilight representaba la magia y marco representaba...la determinacion-

-marco y las demas unieron su magia para destruir a gaia everfree asi haciendo salir un destello del lugar con diferentes colores haci haciendo destruir todas las raices y volviendo todo a la normalidad-

de pronto la directora celestia y la subdirectora luna y los demas campistas empezaron a salir de la cabaña,estaba lloviendo un polvo brillante-

-timber se estaba recuperando de lo que paso y vio a gloriosa tirada en el suelo-

timber:gloriosa ¿estas bien? *le pregunto preocupado*

gloriosa:¿que sucedio? *dijo confundida y exausta*

timber:esta bien,todo va a estar bien

-timber abrazo a gloriosa-.

-pero volviendo con nuestras heroinas y nuestro heroe-

-marco y las chicas fueron bajando lentamente agarrados de las manos-

-todos aplaudieron alegremente-

-spike brinca hacia los brazos de twilight-

spike:lo lograste *dijo emotivamente*

-de pronto miah tambien brinca hacia los brazos de marco-

miah:marco ¿estas bien? *pregunto haciendole ojos tiernos*

marco:si mi pequeña *dijo riendose*

-marco abraza a miah-

spike le dice a twilight:linda joya

applejack:¿que es esto? *pregunto confundida*.

sunset:no estoy segura pero tenemos una especie de conexion con ellos *dijo determinada*

rarity:no me importa lo que sean son hermosos y combinan bien con la otra conexion que prepare para el desfile de modas jaja *dijo riendose*

-marco se cubre su rostro por la verguenza-

-todas se quedan mirando a rarity-

rarity:tal vez se cancelo no es asi

-marco noto que su collar ya no lo tenia-

marco:¿eh chicas? ¿porque yo no tengo mi collar? *pregunto confundido*

-todas se quedaron mirando a marco confundidas hasta que sunset dice-

sunset:posiblemente tu cristal se fusiono contigo *dijo tranquilamente*

marco:vaya eso si es raro *dijo con los ojos de plato*

-melody se acerca a marco-

melody:marco toma tu espada

-melody le entrega la espada del viento-

marco:muchas gracias hermana

-marco enfunda su espada en su espalda-

melody:te extrañe tanto *dijo a punto de llorar*

-melody se avento a abrazar a marco llorando, marco le da unas palmaditas en la espalda-

marco:todo esta bien *dijo susurrandole*

-todas las chicas hicieron un abrazo grupal con melody y marco enmedio-

-un rato despues,todos empezaron a construir el nuevo muelle-

-pero de pronto marco decide acercarse a escuchar la conversacion de la directora celestia y la subdirectora luna con gloriosa-

gloriosa:cuanto lo siento, solo queria que fuera la mejor semana de campamento everfree en la historia pero en vez de eso hice que fuera la peor tal vez sea mejor que flity rich tenga el campamento.*dijo arrepentida y bajando la mirada*

directora celestia:NO, no lo es este campamento ha significado mucho para muchas personas y incluyendonos a mi hermana y a mi

subdirectora luna:¿porque crees que queriamos traer a nuestros alumnos

-de pronto llegan las chicas-

twilight:no dejaremos que flity rich tome este lugar

-marco asintio la cabeza con determinacion-

twilight:si este lugar es importante para ustedes, entonces tambien para los otros campistas que vinieron en años anteriores

sunset:y tal ves haremos que nos ayuden a salvarlo

applejack:¿con una recaudacion?

rarity:oh baile *dijo emocionada*

rainbow dash:con una banda tocaria *dijo emocionada*

fluttershy:emm yo puedo componer una cancion,solo para la ocacion *dijo con timidez*

marco:eso estaria de lujo *dijo marco pegando brincos de emocion*

-todos los campistas asintieron la idea-

gloriosa:todas son buenas ideas,¿pero donde lo hariamos? *pregunto curiosa*

sunset:podria ser en la cueva de los cristales

-rarity se emociono-

rarity:oh baile de cristal !me encanta¡ *dijo lo ultimo gritando*

gloriosa:pues admiro el entusiasmo de todos, enserio que si pero no se como organizaremos un baile para mañana invitando a todo el mundo

-todas dicen nos encargaremos-.

-todas pusieron su mano encima de otra e incluso marco-.

-todas estaban preparando todo con su magia-

-ya era la noche y todos los campistas estaban reunidos en la cueva de los diamantes y daisy decide hablar al microfono-

daisy:les agradesco mucho por venir

-todos aplaudieron-

daisy:y por ayudarnos a recolectar los fondos para...¡salvar el campamento everfree!.

-todos gritaron de felicidad-

-flity rich se habia retirado del lugar con la cabeza baja-

daisy:muchas gracias por todo esto,ah si hubiera pedido ayuda desde un principio *Dijo bajando la mirada*

marco:nos hubieramos ahorrado la gran batalla que tuvimos ja..jajaja *dijo riendose*

-melody le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de verguenza y todas se empezaron a reir de la situacion-

rainbow:no te angusties esto es lo que hacemos *dijo emocionada*

-ya es de noche y todos estan conviviviendo en la cueva y miah fue con marco-

miah:marco lo hiciste *dijo emocionada*

marco:si,pero no lo hice solo...

-marco voltea a ver alas chicas-

marco: gracias a ellas lo logramos *dijo motivado*

marco:tienes razon ¿oye? creo que te vendria bien un smoking

-miah de pronto hace brillar una estrella que tiene en su frente y cambia los ropajes de marco por un smoking-

marco:wow vaya miah ¿donde aprendiste a hacer esto? *dijo impresionado*

miah:creo que tu y las chicas no fueron las unicas que heredaron superpoderes *dijo miah emocionada*

marco:vaya que si je..je *dijo rascandose la cabeza*

miah:ahora ve por ella *dijo emocionada*

marco:¿a que te refieres?

miah:no te hagas el tonto me refiero a fluttershy

marco:jajaja me da un poco de verguenza *dijo marco rascandose la cabeza*

miah:si tuviste el valor para darle un beso ahora ten el valor para invitarla a bailar y aparte la cancion que va a empezar me gusta mucho

marco:por cierto ¿como se llama la cancion?

miah:dont think twice es una de mis favoritas

marco:wow vaya

miah:ahora ve por ella

-miah le da un empujon que lo mando con fluttershy chocando contra ella-

marco:ay hola jeje *dijo marco rascandose la cabeza*

fluttershy:em hola marco *dijo con voz timida al igual que su mirada*

-todas las chicas estaban riendose de la situacion en voz baja-

marco:me...¿me concederias esta pieza? *dijo marco ofreciendole su mano*

fluttershy:si por supuesto *dijo tiernamente*

-los dos amigos fueron ala pista de baile-

-de pronto empezo la cancion-

link de la cancion

https//watch?v=GKBmBZuCjEo

creditos:shizu

tema:dont think twice (kingdom hearts 3)

-los chicos empezaron a bailar en la pista de baile muy romanticamente, ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro y el la abrazaba mientras danzaban tranquilamente, fluttershy sentia ese momento uno de los mas magicos de su vida y marco igual sentia ese momento uno de las mas magicos de su vida-

-pero vamos con melody-

melody:mi hermano se ve muy feliz con ella *dijo tranquilamente*

miah:tienes razon *dijo mirando rejaladamente a melody*

melody:creo que yo me tendre que quedar con la espada terrenal, marco ya tiene una y mucho mejor

miah:si tienes razon

melody:creo que me tendre que quedar aqui por una temporada

miah:¿pues donde has estado durmiendo?

melody:he estado durmiendo con una chica que me ofrecio un cuarto de asistencia

miah:ohhh vaya, marco y yo hemos estado viviendo en la casa de fluttershy, es increible vivir ahi

melody:que bien pero...

miah:¿que pasa?

melody:todavia falta rescatar a zeik *dijo bajando la mirada*

miah:si, pero conozco a seik se que estara bien

melody:tienes razon

-de pronto a melody se le escurrieron unas lagrimas por sus ojos-

miah:¿que pasa?

melody:nunca habia visto a mi hermanito a si, es tan enamorado de esa chica *dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos*

miah:si a mi tambien se me hace increible *dijo pegando un suspiro*

melody:me acuerdo cuando solo eramos unos niños de 10 años, marco decia que no le agradaban las chicas para nada pero ahora que lo veo ya hecho todo un joven se me hace algo hermoso *dijo nostalgica*

miah:ayyy si *dijo miah nostalgica*

-ya era mas noche-

-despues de un rato marco decidio ir con melody y miah-

melody:uyyy *dijo emocionada*

marco:¿que te pasa? *pregunto confundido*

miah:te vimos bailar con ella ahhh fue algo muy romantico *dijo pegando un suspiro largo*

marco:si aja ¿y porque no invitaste a spike a acompañarte? *dijo molesto*

miah:emm no lo se *miah se ruborizo*

melody:bueno marco se ve que ella es una buena chica *dijo emocionada*

marco:la verdad si *marco volteo a ver a fluttershy*

melody:yo creo que cuando lleguemos a canterlod tendre que abrir un portal hacia otra dimension, tengo que ir a rescatar a zeik

marco:no te vayas quedate unos dias como quiera creo que zeik estara bien

-melody se quedo callada por 30 segundos-

melody supiro y dijo:esta bien

marco:gracias hermana

-marco abraza a melody y luego la suelta-

melody:marco pense que tu tenias los ojos azules como los mios

marco:pues es una historia larga pero te la voy a hacer corta, me levante y fui hacia la cantera pero de pronto vi un vortice que me absorbio y me envio a otra dimension extraña y cai en un bosque de hojas doradas y fui caminando guiado de un camino brillante lo cual al final del sendero me encontre la espada del viento y luegon aparecio un hada que me explico como estaban las cosas y despues de sacarla del pedestal me dijo que yo era el legendario heroe del viento lo cual como ya habias visto desperte un poder junto alas chicas y bueno despues regrese de un vortice que el hada abrio y me trajo de vuelta y pues lo demas lo viste con tus propios ojos

melody:wow vaya desde que salimos de ciudad terminal todo ha sido como un cuento de fantasia

marco:tienes razon

-marco decidio salir afuera a ver hacia la luna pero de pronto llega flutteshy con el-

fluttershy:es una noche muy bella

marco:si tienes razon *dijo con los brazos cruzados*

-fluttershy se acerca poco a poco a marco de lado con pequeños pasos-

marco:esto fue la mejor semana de campamento en mi vida

fluttershy:ala vez fue algo feo y ala vez bonito

marco:tienes razon ¿pero sabes porque fue la mejor?

fluttershy:¿porque? *pregunto curiosa*

marco:porque estuve a tu lado en esta aventura *dijo marco motivado*

fluttershy:gracias marco *dice con voz y mirada tierna*

-marco abraza de espalda a fluttershy mientras ven las estrellas-

-mientras tanto con pegasus-

-pegasus estaba en la estatua de canterlod high aburrido asi que decide llamar a su jefe-

pegasus:¿maestro?

Magnus:dime Pegasus

pegasus: marco fue de campamento y llevo aquí como 4 días esperando pero no llegan

magnus: ummm espera tengo una idea para ver si hay algo con esas chicas

pegasus: ¿como ?

magnus: de acuerdo al historial de la escuela canterlod high, hace meses fue los juegos de la amistad compitiendo con la escuela crystal así que podemos ofrecer unos juegos de la amistad con algunas de mis alumnas pero tendemos que hablar con la directora de ese lugar

Pegasus:esta bien como diga maestro

-de pronto salieron unas esferas de colores de la estatua lo cual pegasus se sorprendio un poco pero no le tomo importancia porque sabia que en esa escuela habitaba un tipo de magia extraña-

Que estaran planeando magnus y pegasus, no te pierdas el próximo capítulo llamado "nuevos juegos de la amistad"


	5. capitulo 5 parte 1

capitulo 5:los nuevos juegos de la amistad.

-ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que fueron al campamento everfree, marco se encuentra con fluttershy desayunando, melody se encuentra dormida en un cuarto de asistencia con una compañera de clase lo cual aun sigue dormida-

-melody estaba durmiendo tan profundamente hasta que sono el despertador del movil, melody aun con sueño apago el despertador y se volvio a dormir-

-15 minutos despues-

-melody se despierta oportunamente y vio el reloj del movil lo cual ve la hora y ya son las 7:45 de la mañana lo cual ella muy asustada se levanta deprisa-

melody:oh caracoles, llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde *dijo mientras se peinaba a toda velocidad*

-melody se lavo los dientes con demasiada prisa,se vistio y salio corriendo con su mochila hacia canterlod high-

-mientras tanto con fluttershy y marco, ellos se encontraban en sus casilleros para prepararse para su clase hasta que de pronto vieron que un grupo de jovenes se dirigia hacia la salida de canterlod high lo cual marco pregunta-

marco:chicos ¿a donde van? *pregunto curioso*

los chicos respondieron:va a ver una pelea entre flash sentryc con un alumno de la academia crystal

marco:¡¿pero que?!

-los chicos se fueron sin decir nada mas-

marco:fluttershy no debemos permitirlo, debemos actuar ya

-fluttershy solo asintio la idea y los dos compañeros fueron afuera enfrente de la estatua de la escuela y estaba a punto de empezar la pelea y todos los alumnos estaban gritando ¨pelea, pelea, pelea¨ hasta que marco se puso enmedio de flash y del sujeto-

marco:flash no lo hagas *dijo asustado*

flash:debo de darle una leccion a ese sujeto, el no se debe de meter conmigo *dijo furioso*

-de pronto flash intenta quitar a marco del camino pero marco lo agarra fuertemente-

marco:flash tranqulizate, no vale la pena *dijo intentando calmar a flash*

-marco voltea a ver la vista con el sujeto, era un chico de piel color crema, de cabello rubio desordenado, lentes, ojos azules y vestia de una tunica negra-

marco:¿quien eres? *pregunto confundido*

el joven responde:soy nexus, vengo de parte de la academia crystal solo vengo a traerte un mensaje ¿marco verdad? *pregunto curioso*

marco:¿como sabes mi nombre? *pregunto sorprendido*

nexus:olvidalo necesito decirte que...

-de pronto suena la voz de la directora celestia por el microfono de la escuela y dice:chicos y chicas por favor de presentarse en el gimnasio, hay una noticia que darles asi que los espero

nexus:bueno ya lo sabras en el gimnasio

-nexus se retiro dando la espalda a marco y se dirigio hacia adentro de la escuela y marco se quedo un poco confundido-

-melody estaba corriendo con rapidez por las calles con direccion hacia canterlod high-

-melody avisto a los chicos asi que se dirigio con ellos-

melody:hey ¿que tal?

marco:hola melody

fluttershy:emm hola *dijo con timidez*

flash:hola ¿quien eres tu? *pregunto curioso*

melody:mi nombre es melody y soy hermana de marco jeje ¿y tu quien eres?

flash:me llamo flash un gusto

-flash y melody se saludaron de mano-

marco:bueno flash te adelantas hacia el gimnasio me gustaria hablar con fluttershy y melody en privado

flash:oh esta bien

-flash se retiro hacia el gimnasio y melody,marco y fluttershy se quedaron solos-

marco:melody creo...que posiblemente magnus nos haya encontrado

melody:¿porque lo dices?

marco:ese tal nexus se porto de una forma extraña y aparte sus ropas me parecen familiares como si fueran de la organizacion

melody:no creo...imposible que nos haya encontrado

fluttershy:em yo no entiendo nada *dijo confundida*

marco:no te preocupes, mejor...vamos adentro ¿vale?

melody:tienes razon vamos

-melody, marco y fluttershy se dirigieron hacia adentro del colegio y fueron con direccion al gimnasio-

-una vez que llegaron, estaban todos los alumnos de la escuela y de pronto se escucha la voz de pinkie pie-

pinkie pie grita alzando la mano:¡hey chicos aquiii! *grito imperactivamente*

-melody, marco y fluttershy voltearon y fueron con prisa-.

pinkie pie:hey ¿como han estado amigos? *dijo con alegria*.

melody:pues bien...bueno eso creo *dijo dudosa*.

-de pronto miah sale de la mochila de pinkie pie-.

miah:hey ¿que tal? *dijo con alegria*.

marco:miah ven sube.

-miah subio al hombro de marco y de pronto la directora celestia sube al escenario a hablar en el microfono-.

directora celestia:buenos dias alumnos de la escuela canterlod high, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor, hoy tenemos la agradable visita de un representante de la academia crystal, por favor reciban a pegasus *dijo aplaudiendo*.

-todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir pero marco y melody se veian asustados-.

marco:diablos ¡¿pegasus?! *dijo asustado*

melody:imposible *grito asustada*.

pinkie pie:vaya ese tipo se ve muy agradable *dijo con imperactividad*

-pegasus pasa a hablar al microfono-

pegasus:buenos dias chicos, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor solo quiero avisarles que nuestra academia los reta a unos nuevos juegos de la amistad asi que ¿quien seran nuestros o nuestras rivales?

-en ese momento rainbow dash junto a las demas chicas se adelantaron y subieron hacia el escenario y de pronto rainbow dash grita-.

rainbow dash:hey pinkie y fluttershy vengan aca *dijo alegremente*

-pinkie pie agarro a fluttershy de la mano y fueron hacia el escenario y fluttershy no se veia del todo contenta, mas bien se veia nerviosa y asustada-.

melody:vaya al parecer tu chica se siente nerviosa *dijo sorprendida*

marco:¿mi chica? aun no somos nada *dijo un poco molesto*

melody:pense que despues de lo del bosque everfree ustedes dos...

-de pronto miah los interrumpe-.

miah:se pueden callar, quiero escuchar

-pegasus sigue hablando-.

pegasus:quiero presentarles a mi equipo que va a representar a la academia crystal

-de pronto suben 7 chicas vestidas con unos trajes negros y encapuchadas sin que se viera su rostro-.

pegasus:ellas son las heartless y representaran a nuestra escuela

-de pronto sube nexus al escenario-.

nexus:yo soy el representante de las heartless ¿y cual es su representante? *pregunto curioso*

rainbow dash:pues quien mas, twilight es nuestra representante *dijo con alegria*

directora celestia:no, tiene que ser un o una representante aparte de 7 ustedes

sunset:¿y no puede ser twilight? *pregunto curiosa*

directora celestia:no se puede, son las reglas

-marco en ese momento decidio subir al escenario y se puso enfrente de las chicas-.

marco:yo lo hare *dijo determinado*

nexus:puff ¿tu? *dijo con sarcasmo*

marco:¿porque no? *pregunto enojado*

pinkie pie:oh si marco ahora esta al mando *dijo con imperactividad*

-pegasus volteo su vista con el muchacho y sabia que era marco, no le cabia ni la mas minima duda-.

directora celestia:bueno los juegos iniciaran el dia lunes por la mañana asi que espero que sus equipos esten preparados y por cierto ¿cual es el nombre de su equipo? *pregunto curiosa*.

marco:emm mi equipo se llama...

-de pronto rainbow dash interrumpe a marco-.

rainbow dash:somos las wondercolts *dijo emocionada*

marco:em si eso jeje *dijo rascandose la cabeza*

directora celestia:bueno entonces es asi ¡las wondercolts contra las heartless! *grito emocionada*

-todos los alumnos gritaron de emocion-.

directora celestia:bueno, nos vemos en la cancha de pasto el lunes a las 9 de la mañana para dar inicio a los nuevos juegos de la amistad, se que solo ha pasado unos cuantos meses desde los ultimos juegos de la amistad pero como siempre volveremos a ganar *dijo con alegria*

marco:no se preocupe directora, claro que ganaremos de eso yo me encargo *dijo con determinacion*

nexus:je..je

-nexus se acerca a marco y pone su mano en el hombro del joven-

nexus:vas a morder el polvo *dijo con sarcasmo*

-marco quita la mano de nexus de su hombro agresivamente-.

marco:oye...no me subestimes *dijo furioso*

-marco y nexus estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes pero sunset se pone enmedio de los dos chicos-.

sunset:¿y si mejor lo arreglamos pacificamente? *pregunto un poco preocupada*

nexus:vaya que tienes razon

-nexus le ofrece su mano-.

nexus:¿marco? que gane el mejor equipo *dijo amablemente*

marco:esta bien

-los dos se dieron la mano y se separaron-.

-unas cuantas horas despues, ya era hora de salida y todas las chicas incluyendo a melody y marco se dirigian hacia la salida-.

rarity:ya estoy emocionada por fabricar los uniformes de nuestro equipo *dijo emocionada*

applejack:yo estoy ansiosa de patear los traseros de las heartless *dijo emocionada*

rainbow dash:igual yo *dijo emocionada*

pinkie pie:emm yo estoy super emocionada

sunset:yo no se pero senti algo extraño en ellas, no dijieron ninguna palabra *dijo preocupada*

twilight:yo tambien note algo extraño en ellas que no es normal

marco:yo si se porque pero...no se si sea lo correcto contarles esto

-todas se quedaron mirando a marco con asombro pero antes de que marco hablara melody le toma la palabra-.

melody:ellas pertenecen a la organizacion dimensional, es un grupo proveniente de magnus que viajan por los mundos y dimensiones para poder destruirlas y obtener su poder *dijo seriamente*

twilight:eso explica todo *dijo seriamente*

-de pronto spike sale de la mochila de twilight-

spike:hey chicas que tal

miah:hola spike *dijo tiernamente*

spike:hola miah *dijo alegremente*

fluttershy:pero...¿tambien destruiran este universo? *pregunto curiosa y timida*

melody:aun no lo se, ¿marco que opinas?

-melody voltea a ver a marco y se percato de que ya no estaba ahi-

melody:¿a donde fue? *pregunto confundida*

rainbow dash:me dijo sin que te dieras cuenta que iba ir al gimnasio

fluttershy:voy a buscarlo

-fluttershy salio corriendo con direccion hacia el gimnasio pero mientras tanto con marco, el entro al gimnasio para enfrentar a pegasus, pegasus se encontraba mirando silenciosamente hacia el escenario-

marco:pegasus ¿que diantres haces aqui? *pregunto furioso*

-pegasus se da media vuelta y ve a marco-

pegasus:pues solo venia a destruir este universo pero creo que aun no es el momento ah y por supuesto a acabar a tus amigitas con su magia de la amistad y esas tonterias jaja *dijo macabramente*

marco:no te permitire que les hagas daño *dijo furioso*

-marco hizo aparecer su espada en las manos-

pegasus:bueno mas bien ellas no me interesan, la que nos interesa es tu amigita ¿como se llamaba?...ah si como olvidarlo fluttershy *dijo macabramente*

-marco se acerco y lo agarro del cuello de su camiseta con agresividad-

marco:si la tocas no sabes lo que te pasara *dijo consumido en la furia*

-pegasus solo suelta una pequeña risa y quito la mano de marco de su camiseta-

pegasus:asi me gusta, que sufras *dijo con una sonrisa*

-pegasus dio mediavuelta y se estaba retirando del gimnasio hasta que marco se avento dando una estocada pero pegasus agarra la hoja de la espada y lanza a marco con mucha fuerza asi el chico cayo rondando y quedo tirando apretando sus puños-

-de pronto llega fluttershy al gimnasio y vio a marco tirando llorando y fluttershy muy preocupada se acerca a el y se agacha para abrazarlo, marco la abraza fuertemente sentia que algo malo le iba a pasar y no queria que eso sucediera porque el la quiere mucho-

-fluttershy se acomodo un mechon de pelo que cubria su cara y lo puso detras de su oreja y despues de eso ayudo al chico a levantarse y se dirigieron hacia el pasillo principal con las chicas-

-una vez que llegaron melody pregunta-

melody:hey ¿que ha pasado? *pregunto preocupada*

fluttershy:no lo se, lo encontre llorando en el gimnasio *dijo con un tono de voz timido*

twilight:marco...¿te encuentras bien? *pregunto preocupada*

-marco se limpio las lagrimas y dijo-

marco:si estoy bien *dijo mostrando una sonrisa*

sunset:¿que tal si vamos a la feria a pasar la tarde ahi? *dijo con alegria*

pinkie pie:suena divertido *dijo con imperactividad*

rainbow dash:suena bien, vamos

-todas las chicas se alegraron pero mientras se iban adelantando, miah y marco se quedaron atras-

miah:vamos...em ¿estas bien? *pregunto preocupada*

marco:oh si si vamos *dijo con un poco de duda*

-marco y miah fueron con prisa hacia las chicas y se fue el pequeño grupo hacia la feria-

-ya habian llegado, habia mucha gente entre ellas adultos y niños e incluso ancianos, todas las chicas corrieron cada quien hacia un puesto muy emocionadas, asi que solo se quedaron melody,sunset,fluttershy,miah y marco parados enmedio de la gente-

marco:bueno ¿y ahora? *pregunto confundido*

fluttershy:oh ¿que tal si vamos para alla? *sugirio con timidez*

marco:me parece de lujo *dijo alegremente*

melody:pero yo quiero ir por alla *dijo señalando hacia varios puestos de la feria*

sunset:que tal si yo voy con melody y marco va con fluttershy ¿eso seria justo no creen? *sugirio con amabilidad*

melody:pues suena estupendo *dijo alegremente*

miah:yo voy con melody y sunset *dijo con alegria*

-los chicos se separaron y fueron cada quien hacia su juego favorito-

-pero ahora vayamos con fluttershy y marco, los dos chicos iban caminando por la feria hasta que fluttershy vio algo que la dejo maravillada, lo que vio fue un conejo de peluche muy grande lo cual ella sale corriendo al puesto, era un puesto de arqueria asi que marco fue con ella-

marco:¿quieres jugar? *pregunto con curiosidad*

fluttershy:si, si, quiero ganar ese peluche *dijo señalando con el dedo*

marco:bueno esta bien ¿oye amigo cuanto va a ser? *pregunto curioso*

el muchacho del puesto dice:son 2 dolares por 3 tiros

-marco saco de sus bolsillos dos dolares y se los dio al muchacho del puesto

-fluttershy tomo el arco y tiro la primera flecha, pero al parecer no le da al centro del objetivo, pero lo vuelve a intentar hasta que marco hace un gesto con su cabeza-

marco:no, asi no se hace

fluttershy:¿entonces como? *pregunto curiosa mientras veia a marco*

-marco se puso detras de ella cubriendola con su cuerpo y agarrando el arco para enseñarle a disparar lo cual ella se ruboriza un poco-

marco:mira, agarra el arco con firmeza

fluttershy:¿y despues? *pregunto con timidez*

marco:toma un pequeño respiro y piensa en algo que te moleste *dijo susurrandole al oido*

-fluttershy tomo un pequeño respiro cerrando los ojos-

marco:ahora dejalo ir en la flecha *dijo susurrandole al oido*

-fluttershy solto la flecha y le dio al objetivo sin ningun problema-

el muchacho del puesto grito:muchas felicidades han ganado un premio ¿cual van a elegir? *pregunto curioso*

fluttershy:el conejo por favor *dijo con timidez y a la vez con alegria*

-el muchacho bajo el conejo de un mostrador y se lo dio a fluttershy-

marco:bueno eso es todo ahora vamonos *dijo con alegria*

fluttershy:si vamonos *dijo con ternura y timidez*

-fluttershy le pregunta a marco mientras iban caminando-

fluttershy:¿como sabes eso? *pregunto curiosa*

marco:¿te acuerdas hace mucho cuando te dije en sugar cube corner que sabia esgrima y arqueria? *pregunto curioso mirandola a los ojos mientras caminaban*

-de pronto fluttershy tuvo un flashback de cuando conocio a marco-

fluttershy:oh si lo recuerdo *dijo con timidez*

marco:pues ahora sabes que soy un experto je..je *dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello*

fluttershy:vaya...¿y que paso? pense que me ibas a enseñar esgrima *pregunto confundida*

marco:si claro pero eso sera despues, ahora hay que concentrarnos en derrotar a las heartless *dijo apretando su puño con determinacion*

fluttershy:tienes razon *dijo mirando a marco mientraas abrazaba a su conejo de peluche*

-pero ahora vayamos con rainbow dash y las demas, ellas se encuentran en un puesto de comida comprando golosinas y demas pero pinkie se paso de la cuenta, ella se compro casi 5 rebanadas de pizza pero de pronto llega marco y fluttershy-

marco:wow ¿que tal? *dijo rascandose la cabeza*

pinkie pie:wooow que tal chicos *dijo dandole una gran mordida a su algodon de azucar*

marco:¿van a comprar comida? *pregunto curioso*

twilight:si, de hecho estabamos por pedir *dijo relajada*

marco:bueno pidan, yo pago je..je *dijo rascandose la cabeza*

rainbow dash:wow marco gracias *dijo alegremente*

-pero mientras tanto con melody,miah y sunset, ellas se encontraban a punto de entrar a la casa del terror-

sunset:¿estas lista melody? *pregunto curiosa mirandola a los ojos*

melody:no, bueno si pero me da mucho miedo *dijo sobandose su brazo*

miah:que cobarde eres jeje vamos *dijo empujando a melody con su cabeza su pierna*

melody:si vamos *dijo tragando saliba*

-sunset y melody entraron a la casa del terror-

-10 minutos despues, melody y sunset salieron de la casa del terror como si nada pero miah salio con los pelos de punta y los ojos chispados-

melody:ahora ¿quien es la cobarde jeje? *dijo burlandose*

miah:oh vaya ya no quiero volver a entrar nunca mas ahi *dijo negando la cabeza con gran velocidad*

sunset:mejor vamos con las chicas y marco ¿esta bien? *sugirio amablemente*

melody:me parece justo vamos

-sunset y melody fueron a buscar a las chicas y las encontraron enfrente del tunel del amor-

sunset:hola chicas

-todas dijieron hola con alegria y sunset voltea la mirada con el letrero del lugar-

sunset:¿no me digan que se van a subir aqui? *pregunto extrañada*

rainbow dash:claro que no *dijo con sarcasmo*

-marco estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y fluttershy se estaba acariciando el pelo muy nerviosa-

fluttershy en su mente dice:bueno fluttershy pidele a marco que si entran al tunel del amor !¡vamos! *dijo gritando en su mente*

marco:¿oye fluttershy? *pregunto curioso*

-fluttershy pega un pequeño grito de susto y contesta-

fluttershy:mande marco *dijo con nerviosismo*

marco:¿quieres entrar al tunel del amor? *pregunto rascandose la nuca*

fluttershy:si claro *dijo con timidez*

-marco le dice a las chicas-

marco:chicas entrare con fluttershy al tunel del amor *dijo rascandose la cabeza con nervios*

-de pronto a las chicas se les hicieron los ojos de plato y vieron a fluttershy con una mirada picara y ella solo se encoje de hombros timidamente y hace una mirada timida-

marco:bueno ya basta chicas *dijo un poco molesto*

-de pronto llega los botes para el paseo del tunel del amor-

marco:¿vamos? *pregunto con alegria*

fluttershy:si claro

-marco y fluttershy se subieron al bote y de pronto partieron hacia la oscuridad del tunel-

rainbow dash:vaya eso no me lo esperaba *dijo rascandose la cabeza*

melody:un momento ¿donde esta miah? *pregunto asustada*

rarity:creo...que se subio con los chicos querida

melody se lleva una mano a su cara y dice:esa cachorra alguna travezura va a ser

spike:jaja esa miah *dijo burlandose*

-por mientras en el tunel del amor, fluttershy no veia nada ni tampoco marco, iban avanzando y fluttershy empezaba a alterarse asi que abrazo a marco fuertemente y el solo se ruborizo pero no tenia nada de miedo...bueno solo un poco pero de pronto marco siente un cosquilleo entre sus pies pero no le toma mucha importancia pero de pronto siente la respiracion de fluttershy muy cerca de su cuello asi que su piel se le hace chinita, era una sensasion muy agradable y a la vez un poco incomoda para el hasta que de pronto por la misma oscuridad marco ya podia ver en la oscuridad...bueno solo un poco y agarro la carita de fluttershy y ella muy nerviosa tambien lo logra ver a travez de la oscuridad y empezo a ver al chico directamente a sus ojos y empezaron a acercarse poco a poco hasta que de pronto...-

miah:wow haganlo otra vez *grito con alegria*

-fluttershy y marco pégaron un grito que se escucho por todo el tunel y lo lograron escuchar las chicas-

twilight:¿y eso...que fue? *pregunto curiosa*

applejack:creo que alguien esta en aprietos *dijo con acento vaquero*

melody:no tardo ni 5 minutos en dar problemas esa cachorra hija de satanas *dijo molesta*

-5 minutos despues termina el paseo, marco bajo primero y luego agarro a fluttershy de su pequeña y delicada mano para ayudarla a bajar del bote pero de pronto ella se resbala y marco la carga poniendo su mano en su espalda y ella solo se ruboriza-

marco:deberias tener mas cuidado *dijo rascandose la cabeza encojido de hombros*

fluttershy:si perdon *dijo mirando con timidez y ternura a marco*

-de pronto miah baja del bote-

miah:eso fue asombroso *dijo con imperactividad*

marco:miah estas castigada *dijo molesto*

miah:ahh que mal *dijo bajando la mirada*

-de pronto llegan las chicas con ellos-

applejack:¿que hay? ¿que fue el grito de hace rato? *pregunto con acento vaquero*

marco:es una larga historia jeje *dijo rascandose la cabeza*

-1 hora despues de participar en diferentes juegos de la feria decidieron irse pero en el camino marco noto un local vacio y decia ¨se renta¨

marco:deberia poner un puesto de chimichangas

*dijo alegre*

-despues de eso se volvio a integrar en el grupo-

-las chicas y marco decidieron ir a quedarse en la casa de pinkie pie a pasar la noche para entrenar a la mañana siguiente-

-esa misma noche marco se habia quedado dormido en el sofa de la sala y melody y las demas chicas se fueron a dormir a su cuarto pero de pronto el chico estaba teniendo una pesadilla-

-marco estaba en un lugar lleno de oscuridad y al fondo se veia a fluttershy levitando en el aire asi que marco fue corriendo e intentar tomar su mano pero se desvanecio en la nada lo cual marco cayo de rodillas llorando y gritando hasta que de pronto despierta muy asustado y se levanto corriendo descalzo hacia el cuarto de las chicas y vio que todas estaban profundamente dormidas al igual que fluttershy-

-spike estaba profundamente dormido junto a miah, melody estaba dormida en la cama con pikie pie y las demas chicas estaban en sacos de dormir en el piso-

-marco al ver a fluttershy estar profundamente dormida se calmo-

marco:puff lo bueno que solo fue un sueño *dijo relajado*

continuara...


	6. Capitulo 5 parte 2

capitulo 5 parte 2

-a la mañana siguiente todas las chicas estaban en el garaje practicando pero marco aun se encontraba dormido hasta que miah fue a despertarlo saltando en su estomago.

_miah:marco levantate ¡ya! *dijo mientras brincaba en su estomago*_

-marco se empieza a tallar los ojos con sus manos y luego abre los ojos y se levanta-

_marco:hey ¿que pasa miah? *pregunto con la voz apagada*_

_miah:ya es tarde, ya son las 10 de la mañana *dijo alterada*_

_marco:por mi abuela ¿porque no me levantaste? *dijo molesto*_

_miah:tu tienes que levantarte solo, yo no soy tu despertador *dijo algo molesta*_

_marco:ups lo siento, tienes razon *dijo llevandose la mano al cuello*_

_miah:no te preocupes mejor ya vamos afuera *dijo tranquilamente*_

_marco:tienes razon vamos._

_ \- _marco y miah salieron afuera y fueron al garaje de la casa de pinkie pie, ahi ya se encontraban las chicas sentadas algo aburridas-

_marco:hola *dijo sonriente*_

todas respondieron ¨_hola¨_ muy agobiadas

_marco:¿pása algo? *pregunto confundido*_

_rainbow dash:nah es que no sabemos nada de lo que debemos hacer para poder ganarles a las heartless *dijo agobiada*_

-marco se percato de que rarity no se encontraba-

_marco:¿donde esta rarity? *pregunto curioso*_

_melody:fue a su casa a buscar los uniformes para el equipo *dijo amablemente*_

_marco:wow ya entiendo jeje *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_ -_de pronto llega rarity con unos maletines y una pequeña bolsa en su mano-

_marco:hola ¿que tal rarity? *dijo amablemente*_

_rarity:hola querido mira te traje un obsequio..creo que te gustara_

-rarity le da la pequeña bolsita que cargaba a marco y el la abre al instante, su contenido era un par de muñequeras negras y marco se las puso y le quedaban muy bien-

_marco:muchas gracias rarity *dijo con una cara agradable*_

_rarity:no es nada *dijo con una sonrisa agaradable*_

-de pronto fluttershy se acerca a marco-

_fluttershy:em hola marco *dijo con timidez*_

_marco:oh hola *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_fluttershy:em queria darte algo *dijo con timidez*_

-fluttershy saca un collar de su espalda, era un collar casero hecho con tela y cargaba una mariposa de tela y marco sintio muy bonito asi que se la puso-

_marco:muchas gracias_

_fluttershy:no es nada *dijo con una sonrisita tierna*_

-de pronto melody habla-

_melody:en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo tenemos que empezar a entrenar y hacer ejercicio asi que vamos *dijo alzando la mano con alegria*_

_applejack:estoy de acuerdo con melody *dijo con acento vaquero*_

-todas se empezaron a ver de una a la otra y se pusieron alegres-

_marco:vengan aca *dijo alegre*_

-todas las chicas hicieron un circulo y pusieron su mano encima de la de marco-

_marco:¡uno para todas y todas para una! *grito con alegria*_

-todas gritaron con alegria y empezaron a ponerse manos a la obra, ese mismo dia se pusieron a practicar y hacer ejercicio el domingo estaba lloviendo pero eso no fue detencion para las chicas asi que salieron a correr solo que rarity decidio quedarse en casa porque no queria mojar su ropa-

-ya es lunes y ya llego la hora de los nuevos juegos de la amistad, todos los alumnos de la academia crystal al igual que los alumnos del colegio canterlod high se encontraban esperando en las gradas de la cancha de pasto para que dieran inicio los juegos de la amistad-

-las chicas se encontraban en una habitacion abajo de las gradas hablando y ya con los uniformes puestos, los uniformes eran unos trajes de atletismo de color negro con azul lo cual a las chicas les quedaba muy bien al igual que melody solo que ella solo va a entrar a sustituir si algo sale mal-

_marco:¿estan listas chicas? *pregunto curioso*_

-todas dijieron que "si" con alegria-

_marco:¿melody? ¿trajiste lo que te pedi? *pregunto curioso*_

_melody:oh si claro aqui tienes_

-melody saca un maletin plateado debajo de una mesa que esta en la habitacion y se lo entrega a marco-

_twilight:¿que es eso? *pregunto curiosa*_

_marco:una pequeña ayuda jeje *dijo con una cara agradable*_

-marco abre el maletin y venia un equipo de audio con pequeños audifonos del tamaño de un chicharo asi que marco les dio uno a cada una y ellas muy extrañadas se pusieron el audifono en la oreja-

_sunset:¿para que sirve estas cosas? *pregunto extrañada*_

_marco:son audifonos inalambricos, me ayudaran a comunicarme con ustedes por si algo sale mal o por si requieren motivacion *dijo con una cara agradable*_

_rainbow dash:vaya es asombrosa esta tecnologia *dijo con alegria*_

_pinkie pie:yo no entiendo muy bien la funcion de estas cosas pero se ve que estos juegos van a ser divertidos *dijo imperactivamente*_

_fluttershy:yo me encuentro muy nerviosa *dijo con una mirada timida y jugando con sus dedos*_

-melody se acerca a fluttershy y le dice-

_melody:todo va a salir bien, ten fe *dijo con una sonrisa*_

_fluttershy:gracias *dijo con una mirada tierna*_

-de pronto entra nexus a la habitacion-

_marco:¿que haces aqui? *dijo un poco molesto*_

_nexus:solo venia a desearles buena suerte y a pedirles disculpa, no fui muy amable con ustedes *dijo con una mano en su cuello*_

_rainbow dash:pues no confio en ti *dijo con una mirada retadora*_

_marco:espera rainbow, nexus te perdono solo que no quiero mas trampas ¿esta bien? *dijo con una sonrisa agradable*_

_nexus:esta bien *dijo con una mirada tranquila*_

-de pronto suena la voz de la directora celestia por la bocina de la habitacion y dice:por favor de presentarse los dos equipos en la linea de salida lo mas pronto posible asi que buena suerte-

_nexus:bueno ya escuchaste asi que bueno...buena suerte_

-nexus se retiro del pequeño cuarto asi que marco dijo lo siguiente-

_marco:bueno este es el plan...rainbow dash y rarity iran a motocross,fluttershy,applejack y twilight iran a arqueria, sunset ira a esgrima, pinkie pie va a atletismo y melody entrara por si algo sale mal ¿estan conmigo? *pregunto alegremente*_

-todas gritaron de emocion asi que salieron de ahi y marco se quedo ahi a supervisar el sistema de audio-

-todos ya estaban listos para empezar los juegos, melody fue a las gradas, las chicas estaban en la linea de salida ya preparadas para empezar, marco trepo hacia arriba de la cabina donde se encontraba la directora celestia y la subdirectora luna y tambien pegasus, marco se sento con las piernas cruzadas con unas patatas fritas a su lado y unos binoculares para lograr ver a las chicas desde ahi pero mientras tanto en la cabina, pegasus vio a las chicas y puso una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y dijo en su mente: "vamos a ver de que son capaces"-

_marco:chicas ¿tienen sus collares puestos? *pregunto por el microfono de los heatsets que traia puestos*_

_rainbow dash:nunca salgo sin el *dijo alegremente*_

_rarity:claro querido, me va muy bien con mi cabello y con el uniforme *dijo amablemente*_

_applejack:claro vaquero *dijo con acento vaquero*_

_fluttershy:claro que lo traigo *dijo timidamente*_

_sunset:si lo traigo puesto *dijo tranquilamente*_

_twilight:igual yo_

_pinkie pie:claro que si *dijo con imperactividad*_

_marco:por favor no vayan a usar sus poderes podrian poner en alerta a pegasus, pero si la cosa se pone fea entonces no veo otra alternativa *dijo tranquilamente*_

-todas dijieron "si"-

-de pronto empieza a sonar la bocina de la escuela-

_marco:bueno chicas las dejo y buena suerte *dijo tranquilamente*_

-de pronto la voz de la directora celestia empieza a hablar-

_directora celestia:buenos dias alumnos de la academia crystal al igual los del colegio canterlod high, les quiero decir que mi hermana y yo estamos muy emocionadas de dar inicio a los nuevos juegos de la amistad y espero que no termina en caos como los juegos pasados asi que les deseo suerte y doy inicio a los juegos asi que empiezen en 3...2...1...¡ahora!_

-las chicas salieron corriendo cada quien a su categoria y marco se veia muy tranquilo viendo desde ahi arriba comiendo patatas hasta que marco ve a rainbow dash que su pelo estaba brillando-

_marco:¡rainbow tu pelo! *grito asustado*_

-rainbow dash voltea a ver su pelo y vio que su pelo arcoiris estaba brillando asi alertando a una de las heartless pero la chica encapuchada por ver tanto a rainbow dash termina chocando con un muro-

_marco:bueno...creo que eso fue un milagro je..je_

_rainbow dash:bueno al menos funciono ahora terminare con esto *dijo retadoramente*_

_rarity:oigan chicos, estoy en un pequeño problema *dijo asustada*_

-marco voltea a ver a rarity con los binoculares y vio que su moto estaba atascada en lodo-

_marco:¿rainbow dash? ve por rarity *dijo seriamente*_

_rainbow dash:enseguida *dijo alegremente*_

-rainbow dash dio una vuelta con su moto y fue a toda velocidad por rarity y tomo su mano y la subio detras de ella y volvio a dar la vuelta y fue a toda velocidad hacia la meta con rarity atras pero su pelo volvio a empezar a brillar pero ya no importaba asi que por la gran velocidad que llevaba le gano a la heartless que quedaba en motocross-

-pero ahora vayamos con sunset shimmer, ella se encontraba en la arena de combate a punto de pelear con una de las heartless y ella le dice-

_¿?:espero que estes preparada para tu derrota *dijo con una sonrisa malvada*_

_sunset:eso lo veremos *dijo con una mirada retadora*_

-de pronto marco le habla a travez del microfono-

_marco:sunset ten mucho cuidado mira esto es lo que vamos a hacer, es una jugada arriesgada pero se que funcionara, intenta golpear tu katana con la suya hasta que llegue a cansarse y luego cuando este distraida intenta rodar a un lado de ella para que termines por su espalda y le des el golpe de gracia *dijo con tranquilidad dandole una mordida a una patata*_

_sunset:espero que funcione *dijo asustada*_

_marco:confio en ti sunset, tu puedes *dijo tranquilamente*_

_sunset:gracias marco *dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo*_

-suena la campana y empieza el combate, la heartless se avento con una estocada frontal asi sunset contratacando su espada con la suya como le dijo marco asi que empezo a hacerlo infinidad de veces hasta que logro hacer que se cansara y empezara a tambalearse asi que sunset no perdio la oportunidad ási que rodo a un lado de ella terminando detras de ella y dandole el golpe de gracia asi cayendo derrotada-

_marco:muy bien hecho sunset, sabia que tu podias *dijo alegremente*_

_sunset:gracias marco *dijo aventandole un guiño desde donde estaba*_

-pero ahora vayamos con fluttershy, ella se encontraba en la linea de salida de la categoria de arqueria con el pelo amarrado lista para empezar, sono la campana y fluttershy y una de las heartless salieron corriendo hacia el puesto de arqueria, la heartless salto y rodo con facilidad pero fluttershy salto pero por poco no lo logra asi que rapido agarra su arco y carga la flecha pero empezo a fallar los tiros pero la heartless lo logro con facilidad asi que al ver a fluttershy batallar con su arco la empezo a ofender y a decirle cosas muy horribles-

_¿?:jaja que tonta eres, jamas lo lograras, vas a fracasar y por eso nunca vas a cumplir tus sueños y metas...a y por supuesto marco se cansara de ti y te dejara sola como lo estabas antes_

-de pronto fluttershy empezo a sozollar y se le escurrieron unas lagrimas por sus mejillas hasta que marco le habla a travez del microfono-

_marco:fluttershy no le hagas caso, no se como habra sabido de ti y de mi pero tienes que concentrarte y recuerda lo que te enseñe en la feria *dijo intentando hacer sentir mejor a fluttershy*_

-de pronto fluttershy empezo a recordar sobre lo que le enseño en la feria asi que se concentro y empezo a hacer los pasos que le dijo marco-

_fluttershy:cargo la flecha, pienso en algo que me moleste, tomo un respiro profundo y lo dejo ir en la flecha *dijo en voz baja*_

-fluttershy solto la flecha y le dio al centro del objetivo asi que twilight y applejack llegaron con rapidez asi que saltaron y rodaron con facilidad y le dieron al objetivo facilmente asi que las tres saltaron con emocion-

-pero ahora vayamos con pinkie pie, ella se encontraba en carrera de atletismo pero desgraciadamente una de las heartless se lastimo haciendo calentamientos asi que melody entrara a sustituir pero de parte de las wondercolts-

-melody se acerca a pinkie pie-

_melody:bueno pinkie ¿estas lista? *pregunto emocionada*_

_pinkie pie:yo siempre estoy lista *dijo imperactivamente*_

-las participantes del equipo de las heartless al igual que pinkie y melody se pusieron en la linea de salida ya listas para correr-

-sono la campana y todas salieron corriendo, pinkie pie y melody salieron corriendo a gran velocidad, las heartless estaban tropezandoze con los obstaculos que se presentaban enfrente pero de pronto melody se tropieza asi que pinkie pie al verla tirada va con ella para ayudarla a levantarse aunque eso les cueste la victoria asi que la ayudo a levantarse pero melody se levanto con mucha prisa asi que las dos amigas salieron corriendo hasta llegar a la meta-

-una vez que llegaron empezaron a pegar brincos muy altos de felicidad pero la heartless que quedaba ahi se enojo demasiado pegando pequeños brincos de furia pero de pronto suena la bocina de la escuela hablando la directora celestia-

_directora celestia:bueno creo que la victoria es para las ¡wondercolts! *grito emocionada por el microfono*_

-mientras tanto en la cabina donde se encontraba la directora celestia,la subdirectora luna y pegasus, pegasus sumergido en la furia se levanta de su silla agresivamente y se acerca a la directora celestia agresivamente poniendo su mano sobre su hombro-

_pegasus:¿sabe algo? me molesta la gente que siempre esta del lado de los buenos *dijo con una sonrisa macabra*_

-la directora se levanta de su silla muy enojada y quita la mano de pegasus de su hombro y la subdirectora luna estaba muy asustada por la situacion-

_directora celestia:¡oye! ¡tranquilizate! *dijo molesta*_

_pegasus:¡¿que dijiste?! *dijo furioso*_

-pegasus levanta a la directora celestia del cuello y la avienta contra la pared y luego la agarra del cuello nuevamente para asesinarla asi que la subdirectora luna no lo dudo y agarro la silla donde estaba sentada y la avento contra pegasus pero pegasus toma la silla con su mano y la avienta contra la mesa-

-pero meintras tanto marco arriba estaba escuchando muy asustado todo lo que pasaba asi que aparecio su espada en sus manos y la enterro en el techo y una parte del techo cayo asi cayendo en la cabeza de pegasus, la subdirectora luna muy aliviada fue a ayudar a su hermana a levantarse-

_marco:no tienen mucho tiempo ¡salgan de aqui ya! evacuen a todos los alumnos *dijo alterado*_

_subdirectora luna:no podemos dejarte aqui con ese loco *dijo asustada*_

_marco:¡ahora vayanse! *dijo alterado*_

_-_la subdirectora luna se llevo cargando a la directora celestia asi quedandose marco y pegasus solos-

-pegasus se va levantando del suelo asi voltea su vista y era marco asi que se levanta con mucha furia-

_marco:te derrotare desgraciado *dijo furioso posando su espada*_

_pegasus:ja..ja bueno adelante pero solos tu y yo sin tu ridicula espada *dijo con un tono de voz macabro*_

-pegasus muy aturdido por el golpe hace que la espada que empuña marco salga volando de sus manos y caiga enfrente de las chicas asi ellas percatandose que algo esta muy mal y la cancha estaba hecha un caos con alumnos corriendo por doquier-

_twilight:algo muy malo esta pasando aqui *dijo asustada*_

_fluttershy:¿marco estara bien? *pregunto con las manos en su boca muy preocupada*_

_sunset:tendremos que averiguarlo *dijo un poco alterada*_

_melody:solo tendremos que ir a por pegasus a la voz de ya_

-de pronto las heartless se acercan-

_¿?:no, no lo haran *dijo con un tono de voz amenazador*_

-de pronto las chicas son acorraladas hacia enmedio por las heartless asi las chicas transformandose pero volvamos con marco-

-marco y pegasus estaban teniendo una feroz batalla intercambiando golpes pero pegasus los esquivaba con demasiada facilidad asi marco muy aturdido apenas podia meter un golpe pero sus golpes eran casi en vano asi marco cayo con la cara destrozada y pegasus empieza a pisar la cabeza de marco pero de pronto llega flash a la cabina y ve a marco con la cara destrozada tirado como una cucaracha-

_flash:¿que diablos le haces a marco? *dijo sumergido en la furia*_

_pegasus:que bien marco trajiste invitados a la fiesta *dijo con una cara malvada*_

_marco casi agonizando responde:flash largate, por favor vete_

_flash:no, marco le dare una paliza *dijo furioso*_

-flash se acerca a pegasus cara a cara asi que flash le intenta meter un golpe en el rostro pero al intentar golpearlo le toma su puño asi destrozandole la mano con gran magnitud de fuerza asi que marco se levanta del suelo muy acabado asi lanzando una rafaga de aire contra pegasus a su espalda que lo saco de la sala asi cayendo flash inconciente del dolor-

_marco:te juro que hare pagar a pegasus por lo que te hizo *dijo derramando unas lagrimas de impotencia y furia*_

-pero mientras tanto con las chicas, ellas se encontraban adentro de la esfera protectora de rarity, las heartless habian tomado una forma de tipo humanoide demonio de ojos amarillos de tamaño pequeño, rarity no aguantaba tantos de esos mounstros arriba de su esfera pero cuando casi todo se veia perdido el collar de las chicas empezaron a brillar haciendo que laas heartless se volvieran cenizas de color negras asi rarity despues de eso cayo exausta-

todas gritaron:_¡rarity!_

-todas fueron ayudar a rarity pero de pronto pegasus aparece detras de ellas y el cielo se empezo a tornar de color negro y empezo a caer rayos-

_pegasus:vaya..vaya impresionante...derrotaron a mis ayudantes que bien_

-de pronto llega nexus a interponerse entre las chicas y pegasus-

_nexus:no les vas a hacer ningun daño *dijo mirando a pegasus retadoramente*_

_pegasus:asi me pagas todo lo que hice por ti ja vaya estupido *dijo con un tono de voz macabro*_

-de pronto llega marco agarrandose el brazo casi a punto de caer derrotado-

_marco:dejalas en paz juro que te derrotare *dijo con la respiracion alterada*_

_fluttershy:¡marco! *grito emocionada*_

_melody:¿estas bien? *pregunto preocupada*_

-marco solo solto una pequeña risa-

-de pronto pegasus se teletransporta con marco alzandolo de su camiseta asi empezo a meterle golpes de gran magnitud en su estomago, uno tras otro hasta dejar a marco al borde de la muerte, marco se encontraba con la cara escurriendo de sangre al igual que su boca-

_fluttershy:¡bastaa! ¡bastaa ya! *dijo gritando y llorando*_

_melody:maldito infeliz *grito furicamente*_

-melody aparece su espada en sus manos y va corriendo a toda velocidad a atacar a pegasus asi pegasus antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo le mete un golpe haciendola caer inconciente-

_rainbow dash:¡vamos! *grito furicamente*_

_twilight:¡ahora chicas!_

-las chicas se lanzaron a por pegasus pero de pronto suelta a marco asi el chico cayendo como muñeco de trapo asi nexus muy asustado intenta meterle un golpe pero pegasus atrapa su mano y de pronto pegasus abre un portal asi mandando a nexus a otra dimension porque no le queria hacer daño pero al momento pegasus se voltea y vio a las chicas corriendo a toda velocidad pero pegasus solo hace una pequeña sonrisa malvada asi haciendo un campo de fuerza oscura hizo caer a las chicas inconcientes-

_pegasus:ja...ja ustedes portadoras de los elementos de la armonia de este mundo seran asesinadas y jamas sabra nadie sobre que existio este universo *dijo con un tono de voz macabro*_

-de pronto pegasus se percata de que hay alguien detras de el, era un joven de camisa gris sin mangas, shorts azules largos hasta las rodillas y tenis de color negros, estaba encapuchado y solo se veia un mechon de pelo azul saliendo por su frente-

_pegasus:hey chico vete a casa, tengo algo privado que hacer con estas chicas *dijo con un tono de voz macabro*_

-el joven no respondio nada asi pegasus furioso fue con rapidez a agarrar al joven del cuello de su camiseta pero el joven solo se empieza a reir-

_pegasus:¿de que te ries estupido? ¿no vez que estoy a punto de acabar con tu miserable vida? *dijo con un tono de voz furioso*_

_¿?:je..._

-el joven agarro del cuello a pegasus asi que se teletransporto hasta el cielo agarrandolo de su camiseta asi pegasus muy asustado empezo a retorcerse para que el joven lo soltara pero el joven solo se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa asi metiendole un golpe para que cayera con gran velocidad al suelo-

-al caer pegasus el joven fue a gran velocidad hacia abajo y encontro a pegasus agonizando-

_pegasus:¿quien...quien eres tu? *dijo agonizando*_

_¿?:soy zeik, el hermano de melody y de marco, fue facil localizarte solo tuve que hacer a hablar a los chicos de tu organizacion je...je_

_pegasus:¡maldito! *grito agonizando*_

-de pronto a pegasus se le chisparon los ojos asi pegasus casi al instante se volvio cenizas-

-1 semana despues, marco va abriendo los ojos y empieza a voltear a sus alrededores y se percata de que esta en el hospital y ahi se encontraba zeik y melody-

_marco:ay ¿que paso? *dijo sobandose la cabeza*_

-zeik y melody se emocionaron mucho-

_melody:¡marco! ¿estas bien? *pregunto aliviada*_

_marco:pues eso creo *dijo confundido*_

_zeik:me alegro de que estes bien hermano *dijo aliviado*_

_marco:¡zeik! ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo bro? *pregunto curioso*_

_zeik:pues me encontraba en una dimension demasiada extraña, cai en una escuela tipo colegio japones pero bueno...luego te contare ahora concentrate el tu recuperacion_

_marco:¿pegasus? ¿las chicas estan bien? *pregunto preocupado*_

_zeik:si, todas estan bien...por cierto una chica de pelo rosado largo y piel amarilla pregunto por ti *dijo relajado*_

_marco:¡oh diablos como la pude olvidar! *grito asustado*_

-marco al oir eso se desconecto los cables de los aparatos, luego corrio a un cambiador y se puso su ropa al igual que el collar que le regalo fluttershy, marco se lanzo por la ventana y zeik y melody se quedaron muy asustados asi que voltearon a ver a la ventana y vieron a marco correr a toda velocidad asi que salieron del hospital a toda velocidad-

-marco estaba corriendo muy rapido por toda el barrio donde vive fluttershy hasta llegar a su casa, cuando llego toco la puerta con demasiada velocidad hasta que abre zephyr-

_zephyr:¡wow marco! ¡estas bien! *grito alegre*_

_marco:¡¿donde esta tu hermana?! *dijo alterado*_

_zephyr:eh...esta en el parque la verdad ha estado muy triste estos dias desde que tu no estabas *dijo llevandose la mano a su cuello*_

_marco:oh gracias amigo, nos vemos *dijo alegre*_

-marco salio corriendo hacia el parque y vio a lo lejos a fluttershy llorar en una banca con la mirada baja asi que salio corriendo gritando su nombre-

_marco:¡fluttershy! ¡fluttershy! ¡fluttershy! *grito desesperado mientras corria hacia a ella*_

-fluttershy al oir que gritaron su nombre voltea la mirada y ve a marco correr hacia a ella asi que no lo penso dos veces y se levanto de su banca y tambien salio corriendo a sus brazos asi ella pega un brinco y marco la atrapa asi fluttershy lo abraza del cuello rodeandolo con sus dos brazos-

_fluttershy:pense que te perdia *dijo llorando viendolo a sus ojos*_

_marco: eso jamas pasara *dijo sonriente mirandola a los ojos*_

-de pronto hubo un silencio entre los dos chicos marco estaba sonriendo muy feliz pero fluttershy se da cuenta de que marco la esta cargando asi que muy asustada baja de sus brazos-

_fluttershy:lo...lo siento *dijo peinandose su pelo con sus manos demasiado timida*_

_marco:oye fluttershy..._

_fluttershy:¿si? *pregunto esperanzada*_

_marco:¿te...gustaria ir a una cita conmigo? *dijo ofreciendole su mano*_

_fluttershy:em ¿una cita? *pregunto timidamente*_

_marco:bueno...si no quieres pues asi dejalo *dijo rascandose la cabeza nerviosamente*_

_fluttershy:claro que si...si quiero salir contigo *dijo tiernamente*_

_marco:je...je *se rie nerviosamente mientras se lleva una mano al cuello*_

_fluttershy:pero...¿no te duele tu cuerpo? *dijo preocupada*_

_marco:solo cuando me rio ji..ji *dijo riendose nerviosamente*_

-fluttershy y marco se empezaron a ir del parque con direccion al cine, pero zeik y melody llegaron al parque y los vieron desde lejos-

_melody:vaya..podria ser...que *dijo sorprendida*_

_zeik:vaya que me sorprende mi bro jeje *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_melody:bueno...¿que tal si vamos por algo de comer a sugar cuber corner? *pregunto curiosa*_

_zeik:me parece bien *dijo sonriente*_

-los dos amigos se retiraron del parque con direccion a sugar cuber corner-

NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TITULADO:LA PIEDRA DE LA MEMORIA Y SERES DE OTRO MUNDO.

HOLA SOY YO SU SERVIDOR AURELIO, SOLO PARA PERDIRLES DISCULPAS SOBRE LA TARDANZA QUE TUVO EN SALIR EL EPISODIO 5, LO TUVE QUE SUBIR EN DOS PARTES PARA DARLES ALGO DE MATERIAL LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE, EL MOTIVO DE MI AUSENCIA FUE QUE MI ORDENADOR TUVO UNOS PROBLEMAS ASI QUE LO MANDE AL TECNICO Y AQUI ESTOY DE VUELTA CON OTRO CAPITULO COMO DICEN "MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA" AH CLARO SI SE PREGUNTAN CUAL ES LA APARENCIA DE MARCO, MAS BIEN LA APARENCIA ME BASE EN EL PERSONAJE DE HIRO HAMADA DE BIG HERO 6 O MAS BIEN CONOCIDO AL ESPAÑOL COMO GRANDES HEROES ASI QUE PARA QUE NO SE QUEDEN CON LA DUDA XD BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO, CUIDENSE Y LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE LOGICO SE SUBIRA EN UN PROMEDIO DE 3 DIAS A PARTIR DE HOY SIN EXEPCCION BUENO ADIOS (AURELIO)


	7. Capitulo 6

capitulo 6:la piedra de la memoria

-han pasado 2 semanas desde el ultimo acontecimiento, zeik se integro a estudiar en canterlod high, todas las chicas se encuentran un salon trabajando en el comite del anuario, marco se encuentra en la cafeteria con zeik y melody merendando-

_zeik:vaya...desde que derrote a pegasus ha estado muy aburrido todo este asunto *dijo con las manos en la nuca*_

_marco:pues algo *dijo volteando algo aburrido hacia otro lado*_

_melody:pues yo me siento bien...me siento muy tranquila *dijo tomando su malteada de fresa*_

_marco:la verdad melody tiene razon, ¿no te sientes mejor asi? *pregunto curioso*_

_zeik:nah, a mi me gusta la accion *dijo apretando sus puños*_

_marco:bueno, si quieres irte de aventuras ahi esta la puerta *dijo señalando la puerta de la cafeteria*_

_zeik:pensandolo bien...esta muy bien estar tranquilos pero hay algo que hacer todavia *dijo con un tono de voz serio*_

_melody:¿que pasa? *pregunto curiosa*_

_zeik:mejor olvidenlo, sera despues ahora...hay que ir con tus amigas, oye por cierto ¿ellas tienen poderes sobrenaturales o algo asi? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:pues...si veras, ellas son portadoras de los elementos de la armonia de este mundo *dijo seriamente*_

_zeik:oh vaya, pues eso si es impresionante *dijo sorprendido*_

_marco:y pues yo tambien soy uno de los portadores *dijo con una sonrisa agradable*_

_zeik:ja..ja no te creo *dijo sonriente*_

_melody:es la verdad, yo vi todo *dijo molesta*_

_zeik:bueno si lo dice melody, ¿porque no creerte? ella nunca miente pero bueno ahora vamonos de aqui *dijo sonriente*_

-los 3 hermanos salieron de la cafeteria con direccion a donde se encuentran las chicas-

-una vez que llegaron recargaron la oreja en la puerta a escuchar la conversacion hasta que de pronto alguien abre la puerta y los chicos caen enfrente de una chica de piel azul celeste y pelo color blanco-

_marco:¡¿playa?! *grito emocionado*_

-zeik y melody solo se llevaron una mano a la cara de desagrado-

-la chica salio algo molesta y las chicas ayudaron a levantar a los 3 hermanos-

_sunset:¿estan bien? *pregunto preocupada*_

_marco:oh si, je *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_sunset:bueno vamonos ya, es algo tarde *dijo con una sonrisa agradable*_

-los 3 hermanos asintieron y empezaron a salir hasta que sunset de regresa a apagar la luz pero marco noto una sirueta en la oscuridad y escucho una voz femenina pero solo hizo un gesto de no entender nada asi que se retiro y todas las chicas junto a los 3 hermanos se retiraron-

-unas cuantas horas despues, ya era de noche pero vayamos con marco y fluttershy, ellos dos estaban preparandose en su cuarto para ir a la playa al dia siguiente hasta que fluttershy pregunta-

fluttershy:¿y tu hermano? ¿donde dormira? *pregunto con timidez y preocupacion*

_marco:esta durmiendo en la biblioteca del colegio, dice que es muy comodo dormir ahi *dijo mientras equipaba su mochila con ropa y bloqueador solar*_

_fluttershy:oh que bien *dijo con una sonrisita tierna*_

_marco:¿oye fluttershy? *pregunto curioso*_

fluttershy:¿que pasa? *pregunto curiosa*

_marco:emm ¿has pensado lo que te dije en la cita? *pregunto con un poco de timidez*_

-fluttershy solo se quedo callada y bajo la mirada asi que marco voltea a ver su rostro hasta que fluttershy habla de nuevo-

_fluttershy:solo...dejame pensar ¿esta bien? *dijo mirandolo con ternura*_

_marco:si, esta bien jeje *dijo haciendo una sonrisa agradable*_

-de pronto hubo un silencio profundo en la habitacion y marco le dice-

_marco:¿que tal si subimos al techo de tu casa? *pregunto curioso*_

_fluttershy:no lo se, puede ser peligroso *dijo con timidez*_

_marco:vamos, yo se como *dijo con seguridad*_

-fluttershy solo asintio con la cabeza y los dos chicos se acercaron a la ventana, marco sube primero y luego toma a fluttershy de su pequeña mano y la ayuda a subir, era una noche de luna llena, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor, marco y fluttershy se acostaron en el tejado de la casa-

-los dos se quedaron mirando a las estrellas, pero en un tejado cerca de ahi se encontraba nexus observando a marco y a fluttershy-

_nexus:je...me cae muy bien marco, no se porque magnus quiere destruirlo, ¡no volvere a acatar ordenes de ese tipo! *dijo furioso a si mismo*_

-nexus se empezo a arrancar su saco en pedazos con mucha fuerza asi solo quedando su ropa que traia abajo del traje-

-al dia siguiente todas las chicas se levantaron temprano para ir a la playa, llegaron y el sol resplandia con todo su esplendor, habia personas de todas las edades con trajes de baño, jovenes jugando bolei bol, melody se encontraba enterrada en la arena al igual que zeik muy relajados tomando el sol, twilight se estaba tomando fotos con un drone-

_twilight:foto grupal numero 56 a septimo intento ¡exitoso!_

-de pronto applejack se percata de que twilight esta teniendo problemas con su drone-

_twilight:su vista no las ha engañado, al fin he inventado una camara sensible a las selfies, se coloca en posicion de selfie *dijo fasinada*_

-de pronto a twilight se le va el drone hacia otro lado-

_applejack:yo prefiero tomar las selfies yo misma *dijo con acento vaquero*_

-rarity estaba con unas toallas blancas puestas en la calida arena-

_rarity:emm ¿cual de estas usaremos para la fotografia? *pregunto curiosa*_

_rainbow dash:osea ¿entre la blanca o...las otras blancas? *pregunto curiosa y con un poco de sarcasmo*_

rarity un poco molesta responde y empieza a señalar todas las toallas:_esta es avena tostada, y...lana de cordero,cascaron,merenge,limo claro y...bueno esta si es blanca realmente_

_rainbow dash:a esa me referia_

-de pronto una rafaga de aire muy potente se lleva volando una de las toallas de rarity volando cerca de miah y de spike que estaban cavando un agujero asi que spike va detras de ella y miah se queda ahi mirando la situacion-

_spike:tranquila rarity, yo la alcanzo *dijo mientras iba corriendo detras de la toalla*_

-de pronto pinkie pie tambien empieza a correr al lado de spike-

_pinkie pie:¡no, yo la alcanzo! *grito mientras corria*_

-los dos empezaron a correr demasiado rapido hasta que los dos cayeron tropezandose-

los dos al mismo tiempo algo agobiados dicen:no la alcanze

-la toalla cayo encima de unas algas pero de pronto algo se alza con las algas encima como un mounstro-

_pinkie pie:¡mounstro marino! ¡mousntro marino! *grito muy asustada mientras corria*_

-spike y pinkie pie salieron corriendo muy asustada pero la cosa se quita las algas y era fluttershy-

_fluttershy:kuizzy la tortuga dice que la marea va a subir, hay que tomar la foto o se nos pueden mojar los tobillos *dijo preocupada*_

-todas las chicas estaban relajadas tomando el sol-

_fluttershy:es tan considerado *dijo con ternura*_

-mientras tanto melody y zeik se encontraban platicando enterrados en la arena-

_melody:bueno...¿has visto a marco? *pregunto relajada*_

_zeik:nop, ni idea *dijo relajado*_

-de pronto se vuela el sombrero de playa que traia melody hacia el cielo pasando por el mar-

_melody:oh no puede ser, me lo habia obsequiado rarity *dijo angustiada y molesta*_

-el sombrero estaba volando hasta que de pronto alguien lo atrapa mientras estaba surfeando-

zeik voltea a ver al tipo que lo atrapo y pregunta:_hey ¿ese no es marco?_

_melody:si *dijo impresionada*_

-de pronto marco agarra la tabla de surfear y sale con ella volando y dando giros en el airea hasta caer a la orilla del mar, despues de eso se acerca a melody-

_marco:hey ¿esto es tuyo? *pregunto curioso*_

_melody:oh gracias *dijo con ternura*_

_zeik:entierrate en la arena...se siente bien bonito *dijo relajado*_

_marco:no gracias...mejor ire con..mis amigas *dijo sonriente*_

-de pronto llega sunset shimmer-

_sunset:hola chicos *dijo sonriente*_

_marco:oh hey *dijo alzando la mano*_

_zeik y melody:hola_

_sunset:bueno ire con las chicas *dijo sonriente*_

_marco:yo tambien ire, vamos_

-sunset y marco se estaban dirigiendo con las chicas, estaban volando el drone y tomandose selfies asi que no lo dudaron y se acercar-

-el drone se acerca a sunset-

_sunset:oh twilight, lograste que funcionara el sensor *dijo fasinada*_

-el drone se escondio detras de twilight de una manera extraña-

_sunset:¿okey? *dijo extrañada*_

_marco en su mente y con la mirada entrecerrada dice:oh creo que algo esta muy mal aqui_

_sunset:¿quien esta lista para la foto de las mejores amigas? *pregunto emocionada*_

-todas las chicas se quedaron mirando a sunset de una manera extraña y fluttershy se escondio detras de applejack

_sunset:oh ¿que fue lo que hice? *pregunto curiosa y tranquila*_

-todas seguian sin dar ninguna respuesta-

_sunset:¿quieren hacerlo ahora o quieren nadar primero? ¿que tal el agua? *pregunto curiosa y extrañada*_

_applejack:¿sunset shimmer pidiendo estar en nuestra foto de mejores amigas? ja ya lo he oido todo *dijo muy sacada de onda*_

_sunset:ehh...¿me perdi de algun chiste? *pregunto extrañada y un poco asustada*_

_rarity:el unico chiste es lo que sea que estes tramando, actuando como si fueras nuestra amiga *dijo molesta*_

_fluttershy:y no es nada gracioso *dijo molesta*_

-nadie respondio nada-

_rainbow dash:es que tu no eres amable *dijo molesta*_

_applejack:y no somos amigas_

_sunset:esperen ¡¿que?! *dijo asustada*_

_applejack:¡¿tienes pure de manzana en los oidos?! ¡te dije que no somos a..._

-de pronto sunset toma del brazo a applejack y empieza a leer sus recuerdos-

-sunset empezo a leer los recuerdos y vio que ya no estaba ahi-

_sunset:esto no puede ser posible, parece que fui...¡borrada! *grito asustada*_

-de pronto hubo un silencio-

_sunset:esto tiene que ser una pesadilla ¡despierta sunset! ¡despierta!*dijo asustada negando lo sucedido*_

-pinkie pellizca a sunset-

_sunset:auch_

_pinkie pie:no, ya lo estas *dijo con una sonrisa*_

_sunset:puedo ver sus recuerdos y no estoy en ellos *dijo asustada*_

_applejack:¿y como es exactamente que puedes ver nuestros recuerdos? *pregunto molesta*_

_sunset:con esto *dijo alzando su collar*_

_rarity:obiamente es una imitacion barata de los nuestros *dijo molesta*_

_sunset:los obtuvimos todas juntas estaba ahi ¿lo recuerdan?_

_fluttershy le susurra a applejack:¿porque sigue hablando con nosotras?_

-sunset no sabia que hacer hasta que le pregunta a pinkie pie-

sunset:pinkie pie ¿que hay cuando fui a tu pijamada antes de la batalla de las bandas?

_pinkie pie:ja, lo mas cerca que has estado de una fiesta mia fue en primer año cuando finjiste que eras applejack y me escribiste "tu fiesta es mas ñoña que un pato hambriento con botas" _*dijo molesta*

_applejack:yo jamas diria algo asi *dijo molesta*_

_pinkie pie:de verdad hirio mis sentimientos *dijo a punto de llorar*_

_fluttershy:y no fuiste muy buena con los patos tampoco *dijo molesta*_

_sunset:eso fue hace mucho tiempo *dijo angustiada*_

-sunset voltea a ver a twilight-

_sunset:twilight ¿me recuerdas verdad? hermos vivido muchas cosas juntas, por favor *dijo angustiada*_

_twilight:solo te he visto una vez cuando me gritaste en los juegos *dijo bajando la mirada*_

_sunset:¿que nadie recuerda que he cambiado? *pregunto angustiada*_

-todas las chicas negaron la cabeza-

_sunset:tal vez no alguien en este mundo, vuevo enseguida *dijo alegre*_

_rarity:no te apresures en volver querida *dijo molesta*_

-marco muy molesto les contesta-

_marco:¡no puede ser que no la recuerden! pense que sabian lo que era la amistad pero ahora _me _doy cuenta de que no es asi *dijo decepcionado*_

-marco salio corriendo detras de sunset y las chicas solo se quedaron extrañadas-

-marco encontro a sunset abajo del puesto de salvavidas a punto de sacar un libro y decidio sentarse junto a ella en la arena-

_marco:hola sunset *dijo alegre*_

_sunset:¿marco? ¿que haces aqui? *pregunto curiosa y sorprendida*_

marco:no me parecio lo que hicieron tus amigas asi que te voy a ayudar a recuperar sus recuerdos, debe de existir alguna forma

_sunset:gracias_

-sunset empieza a escribir en el libro lo siguiente "querida princesa twilight, esto te parecera extraño pero ¿somos amigas?...¿soy...buena?...por favor contesta-

_marco:emm ¿princesa twilight? ¿twilight es una princesa? *pregunto extrañado*_

_sunset:luego te explico *dijo algo triste*_

-sunset puso su rostro en el libro y marco solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda hasta que de pronto el libro empezo a brillar y decia "claro que somos amigas"-

-sunset despues de ver el texto se sintio relajada pero de pronto salio mas texto "¿te sientes bien? ¿que esta pasando?"-

-sunset escribe en el libro "es dificil de explicar"-

-sunset volteo a ver a sus amigas-

-sunset escribe "seria mas facil en persona, digo no en persona es un decir"-.

-unas horas despues sunset y marco salieron hacia la estatua del colegio-

_marco:¿que hacemos aqui? *pregunto curioso*_

_sunset:dame tu mano *dijo tranquilamente*_

-marco muy extrañado le da su mano, sunset pone su mano en la pared de la estatua y de pronto es absorbida y marco muy asustado queria regresar pero ya era imposible-

-twilight del mundo ponie estaba caminando cerca del portal hasta que de pronto sunset llega en dos patas-

_twilight:¡sunset! *grito alegre*_

-sunset estaba caminando en dos patas hasta que de pronto empieza a caminar en 4 patas como un ponie normal-

_sunset:ups intentaba abrazarte *dijo un poco avergonzada*_

-de pronto marco entra al mundo y sale volando contra un librero-

_twilight:¿marco? ¿que haces aqui? *dijo impresionada*_

-marco se levanta y ve que sunset se ha convertido en ponie-

_marco:¿sunset? ¿porque eres un...unicornio? *pregunto confundido*_

-marco de pronto ve que ya no tenia manos y tenia cascos-

_marco:¿pero que esta pasando? *grito asustado*_

-marco aparta a sunset y a twilight y se mira a travez del espejo del portal-

_marco:¿tambien soy un unicornio? *se pregunto tocandose su cuerno*_

_twilight:emm pues...tu siempre has sido un unicornio ¿porque te sorprendes? *dijo extrañada*_

_marco:ja...yo no te conozco *dijo extrañado con los ojos de plato*_

-sunset se acerca a twilight-

_sunset:te explicare lo sucedido, marco no es el marco que nosotras conocemos, el viene de otra dimension paralela como la nuestra, el cayo en la dimension que estaba por un malvado que lo envio a con las chicas y conmigo *dijo tranquilamente*_

_twilight:wow es increible...pero bueno ¿sunset? ¿que ha sucedido? *pregunto preocupada*_

-twilight,marco y sunset fueron caminando mientras iban platicando-

_twilight:esto es grave sunset, va mas alla de cualquier cosa que he escuchado aunque..._

_sunset:¿que? *pregunto curiosa*_

_twilight:se me acaba de ocurrir una idea pero...tal vez no te guste *dijo mirando a otro lado*_

_sunset:hare lo que sea por recuperar a mis amigas twilight..._

_twilight:existe una ponie que talvez te pueda ayudar...¿pero no se si quieran verse mutuamente? *dijo con seriedad*_

_marco:emm pues tiene que hablar con esa tal ponie, no tenemos otra opcion *dijo con una mirada de seriedad*_

_sunset:¿pero quien?...oh claro *dijo preocupada*_

-sunset,marco y twilight llegaron a la sala del trono donde estaba la princesa celestia y la princesa luna, marco al ver a la princesa celestia trago saliba, sentia un miedo como si la situacion pudiera acabar mal al igual que sunset pensaba lo mismo-

_marco en su mente se pregunto:¿aqui celestia es princesa? vaya en el mundo humano es directora, emm tal vez sea una coincidencia_

-una vez que llegaron hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que hablo twilight-

_twilight:hola princesa celestia...jaja...no vas a creer quien volvio pero quizas puedas adivinar porque esta justo aqui pero em..._

-la princesa celestia se quedo mirando con demasiada seriedad y a marco se le pusieron los pelos de punta al ver la mirada de la princesa celestia

_twilight:sirve de algo *le dijo a sunset muy nerviosa*_

-sunset pego un suspiro y dijo-

_sunset:princesa celestia la ultima vez que nos vimos aqui yo era una alumna sarcastica que te traiciono y te abandono *dijo un poco triste*_

_twilight:yo no lo hubiera dicho de esa forma...lo que sunset quizo decir es que..._

-sunset alza su casco para que twilight dejara de hablar-

_sunset:pero hoy me presento ante ti como ponie diferente pidiendo humildemente clemencia, orientacion y conocimiento *dijo con la mirada en alto*_

-de pronto la princesa celestia se empieza a acercar a sunset y marco empezo a retroceder con pequeños pasos-

_sunset:o si quieres me voy y no me tendras que volver a ver *dijo un poco asustada*_

-de pronto la princesa celestia levanto el rostro de sunset-

_princesa celestia:te he hechado de menos sunset shimmer *dijo tranquilamente*_

_sunset:lo...lo siento mucho *dijo arrepentida*_

-sunset se acerca a la princesa y ella le da un abrazo-

_marco:fiu...eso estuvo cerca je *dijo tranquilamente*_

_twilight:en eso tienes razon *dijo relajada*_

-twilight hace una risa nerviosa-

-las princesa celestia y la princesa luna iban caminando junto a twilight,sunset y marco-

_princesa celestia:no estoy familiarizada con el hechizo exacto que le borro la memoria a tus amigas, pero parece que la magia de enquestria esta funcionando en tu mundo *dijo con seriedad*_

_princesa luna:Mmm...exacto, los efectos de ese cruel encantamiento podrian anunciar una catastrofe inimaginable si no se resuelve *dijo con seriedad*_

-sunset estaba a punto de reirse pero twilight le da un pequeño golpe con su ala-

_sunset:lo siento, solo suelo oirte decir el estacionamiento docente no es para alumnos je je *dijo nerviosa*_

_princesa luna:ese estacionamiento docente suena como un lugar muy poderoso *dijo seriamente*_

-twilight y sunset se rieron en voz baja pero marco lo estaba tomando muy enserio asi que no se estaba riendo, sabia que los dos universos aunque sean paralelos a la vez son distintos-

_princesa celestia:las respuestas que buscas las encontraras en la biblioteca de canterlod *dijo con tranquilidad*_

-luego de esa platica la princesa celestia y la princesa luna acompañaron a twilight,sunset y a marco hacia la bliblioteca de canterlod lo cual a marco al ver la bliblioteca lo dejo demasiado impresionado, vio muchos pegasos,unicornios y ponies comunes lo cual jamas habia visto eso-

_sunset:hay mucho mas de un millon de libros aqui *dijo en voz baja*_

_twilight:ya quisiera pero descuida estas viendo a una ponie que conoce este lugar como la de su casc0_

_marco:suena raro que digas palma del casco a decir verdad je *dijo rascandose la cabeza con su _casco*

-la princesa celestia y la princesa luna se estaban dirigiendo a una sala muy arinconada-

_twilight:¿a donde va princesa celestia? *pregunto curiosa*_

_princesa celestia:a la seccion restringida *dijo con seriedad*_

-a twilight se le empezo a alterar la respiracion-

_sunset:tranquila twilight *dijo tocando su espalda*_

_marco:pues...ciertamente tiene un parecido a la bliblioteca de canterlod high, es impresionante que canterlod tambien exista en esta dimension *dijo impresionado a sunset mientras se dirigian con la princesa celestia*_

_sunset:la verdad si *dijo con un poco de seriedad*_

-las princesas jalaron dos libros extraños con su magia y lograron abrir una sala secreta-

-a twilight la dejo boca abierta el suceso que acaba de suceder asi que sunset le cierra la boca con su casco-

_marco:emm, he visto cosas mejores *dijo con sarcasmo mientras seguia a las princesas*_

-una vez que llegaron abrieron una sala donde habia infinidad de libros pero se veia que no se abria durante siglos-

-en ese momento a twilight se le hicieron ojos de plato y se emociono mucho-

_twilight:¡que emocion! ¡que emocion! ¡que emocion! ¡cuantos libros, todos sin leer, piezas historicas antiguas es que creia...no puedo *dijo con la respiracion alterada agarrando muchos libros con su magia*_

_sunset:¿segura que me quieres ayudar a superar todo esto? *pregunto con un tono de burla*_

_twilight:¡¿intentas arrebatarme esto?! *grito alterada*_

-twilight estaba diciendo tantas cosas que marco no le entendia nada, la princesa celestia y sunset se quedaban mirando con extrañez-

_marco:emm disculpe princesa ¿twilight siempre es asi? *pregunto confundido*_

_princesa celestia:jamas la habia visto asi_

-de pronto la princesa celestia y sunset se empezaron a reir-

twilight,marco y sunset estaban buscando por infinidad de libros durante horas

-marco se habia quedado dormido, estaba soñando-

(INICIO DEL SUEÑO)

-marco se encontraba en casa de fluttershy, se encontraban los papas de fluttershy llorando en la sala hasta que marco decidio acercarse a ellos para preguntar que estaba pasando-

_marco:disculpe señor shy ¿que esta pasando? *pregunto preocupado al papa de fluttershy*_

-el señor no respondio nada, es como si marco fuera un fantasma hasta que escucha que se abre la puerta y entro magnus con las manos en la espalda caminando hacia sus padres-

-marco intento impedir que se acercara pero lo atravezo como si fuera un fantasma-

-magnus llego con los papas de fluttershy-

_magnus:lo siento pero su hija se quedara conmigo *dijo con una sonrisa malvada*_

_señor shy:desgraciado *dijo furioso*_

-el señor shy intento golpear a magnus lo cual recibio el golpe pero solo se tallo la mejilla y se quedo callado-

(FIN DEL SUEÑO)

-marco se desperto viendo a sunset y ella le dijo-

_sunset:marco tenemos que irnos *dijo emocionada*_

_marco:ehh...¿que esta pasando?_

_sunset:te explicare en el camino *dijo emocionada*_

-mientras tanto con zeik y melody-

-los dos hermanos se encontraban en la orilla del mar disfrutando de las olas-

_zeik:oye melody ¿has visto a marco? salio corriendo y ya no supe de el *dijo preocupado*_

_melody:creo que estaba con sunset y de ahi ya no lo vi *dijo extrañada*_

-de pronto zeik alcanza a ver a marco y a sunset-

_zeik:mira alla *dijo emocionado señalando a marco*_

-melody voltea y dice-

_melody:que bien uff estaba un poco preocupada *dijo pegando un suspiro*_

_zeik:si claro, como no *dijo un poco molesto*_

-sunset y marco llegan con las chicas-

_sunset:buenas noticias, logre deducirlo, alguien les borro la memoria con la magia de enquestria *dijo alterada*_

-sunset se acerca mas-

_sunset:aun no lo recuerdan pero aun somos amigas..._

-sunset saca una foto de una piedra extraña-

_sunset:esta es la piedra de la memoria...¿alguien la reconoce? *pregunto esperanzada*_

-todos miraban con extrañez a sunset

_sunset:al claro no creo *dijo agobiada*_

-sunset saca su telefono movil y le empieza a mostrar las fotos de ella y sus amigas-

_sunset:¿lo ven? esta es la prueba...si somos amigas *dijo algo agobiada*_

-todas hicieron gestos de no entender nada-

-de pronto llega trixie detras con dos chicos, se veian algo tontos-

_trixie:por favor...ella es la misma chica que hizo fotos falsas impecables de su amiga destruyendo el gimnasio *dijo con sarcasmo*_

_marco:¿quien eres tu? *pregunto algo molesto*_

_trixie:yo soy la gran y poderosa trixie *dijo con un tono presumido*_

_marco:si aja de poderosa e impresionante no lo veo por ningun lado *dijo algo molesto*_

-trixie solo lo ignoro pero de pronto pinkie pie agarra el celular de sunset-

_pinkie pie:si, espera un momento...soy yo la que hice esa cara tan absurda *dijo algo molesta*_

-pinkie pie le enseña el telefono con una foto de ella poniendo una cara tonta-

_pinkie pie:yo jamas haria una cara como esa...¡es ridiculo! *grito molesta*_

_trixie:jajaja mi trabajo aqui esta hecho ¡trixie fuera! *grito alegremente*_

-trixie avento una bomba de humo, pero marco solo le avento una pequeña rafaga de aire que desvanecio el polvo y trixie estaba algo lejos pero si se veia desde donde estaban y todas las chicas se quedaron mirando con extrañez

_trixie:¡y no lo olvides rarity me prometiste ponerme en el anuario! *grito emocionada*_

_sunset:¡¿espera que hiciste que?! *grito asustada*_

-de pronto sunset se resbala con la pelota de playa y por accidente pisa el drone que invento twilight asi twilight muy desconcertada corre a ver los restos del drone-

_sunset:oh lo siento fue un accidente, te ayudare a arreglarlo *dijo arrepentida*_

-twilight muy molesta aparta al drone de sunset-

_twilight:creo que ya ayudaste demasiado *dijo molesta*_

-todas las chicas se quedaron mirando con desagrado a sunset-

-de pronto sunset ve a trixie correr asi que sunset sospecha muy fuertemente asi que solo se despide de las chicas y se va con la mirada baja y algo molesta con trixie asi marco solo se quedo a solas con las chicas-

_marco:bueno yo me voy *dijo algo molesto*_

_rainbow dash:espera, ¿no te quedas a jugar algo de bolei bol? *dijo alegremente*_

_marco:no, paso *dijo molesto*_

-de pronto fluttershy se acerca a marco-

_fluttershy:emm hola marco...he estado pensando lo que me dijiste y he decidido que..._

-marco interrumpe a fluttershy-

_marco:ahora no fluttershy, necesito ayudar a sunset para que recuperen sus recuerdos, un verdadero amigo siempre apoya a sus amigos o amigas...o personas que no conozcas *dijo serio*_

_-_marco se fue dejando a las chicas atras y fluttershy se empezo a sentir algo mal pero las chicas solo se quedaron mirando de manera extraña-

¿acaso lograran recuperar sus recuerdos? bueno me imagino que la mayoria ya sabe lo que va a pasar pero bueno...no se pierdan el proximo capitulo:recuperando los recuerdos


	8. Capitulo 7

capitulo 7 recuperando los recuerdos

-marco y sunset volvieron a la escuela canterlod high, caminaban por los pasillos y todos los alumnos se quedaban mirando con miedo y extrañez a sunset, de pronto sunset choca por accidente con un chico de piel azul,con pelo color azul apagado y lentes, sunset queria ayudar al chico a levantarse pero el solo le dio el dinero que traia lo cual sunset lo agarro de su camiseta y le dio su dinero-

_sunset:¡no quiero tu dinero para el almuerzo! ¡no soy mala! ¡¿entiendes?! ¡no soy mala!*grito muy molesta*_

-el chico solo salio corriendo muy asustado-

_marco:oye tranquila sunset *dijo intentando calmarla poniendo su mano en su espalda*_

_sunset:tienes razon ¿eh?_

-sunset vio a trixie en su casillero asi que decidio acercarse a ella para confrontarla-

-sunset le cerro su casillero agresivamente y marco solo se quedo mirando con desagrado con los brazos cruzados a trixie y ella solo se asusto-

_sunset:bien aqui estamos *dijo con desagrado*_

_trixie:aqui estamos de hecho *dijo con una sonrisa*_

-de pronto las dos chicas se empezaron a ver con miradas de desagrado y desafiantes, las chicas estaban a punto de entablar un combate-

_trixie:¡¿de verdad quieres hacer esto aqui en el pasillo frente a todo el mundo?! *dijo molesta*_

_sunset:¡tu decides!_

-todos los alumnos se empezaron a alejar del miedo que tenian, de pronto trixie saca un cartel de su casillero-

_trixie:¡contempla, la alumna mas grandiosa y mas poderosa de la escuela canterlod! bueno si este modelo escala no te convence entonces no se que lo hara *dijo tranquilamente*_

-sunset se empieza a acercar a trixie de forma amenazante y ella solo estaba retrocediendo-

_sunset:¡¿donde esta la piedra de la memoria?! ¡pusiste a mis amigas en mi contra solo porque no te inclui en el anuario como ¿la mas grandiosa y poderosa?¡ ¡ese titulo ni siquiera existe! *grito enojada*_

_trixie:¿de que cosa estas hablando? *pregunto molesta y confundida*_

_sunset:¡ese titulo no existe! *dijo furiosa*_

_trixie:no, ¿cual piedra de la memoria? *pregunto confundida*_

_sunset:¡la que usaste para borrar la memoria de todos manipuladora! ¡arrogante¡ *grito furiosa*_

-trixie solo se quedo pensando y de pronto se emociona-

_trixie:ah ¡¿una piedra que puede hacer que todos olviden los malos trucos que he hecho?! ¡que en realidad no son trucos, tu patetica piedra palidez en comparacion ¡con la gran y poderosa trixie! *grito emocionada*_

_marco:je..je ¿que? *pregunto confundido rascandose la cabeza*_

-sunset solo se puso un poco triste-

_sunset:no puedo creerlo, no tienes la menor idea de lo que estoy hablando_

_trixie:no...la tengo, lo siento *dijo confundida*_

-sunset solo se acerca a un casillero y se sienta muy deprimida asi que marco se sienta junto a ella para apoyarla-

_trixie:¿alguien de verdad borro todos los recuerdos que tenian sobre ti? *pregunto preocupada*_

_sunset:aja *dijo triste*_

-trixie tambien se sienta a un lado de sunset-

_trixie:y a pesar que todos sabemos que eres la mayor malvada, dices que...¿ya no eres mala realmente? *pregunto curiosa*_

_sunset:es complicado *dijo triste*_

_trixie:asi que tienes la idea de quien se supone que eres..pero nadie en la escuela te ve de esa forma ¿eso pasa? creeme yo te entiendo *dijo intentando hacer sentir mejor a sunset*_

_sunset:jeje, no puedo creerlo que la unica persona que me crea sea la que me llame manipuladora y arrogante..lo siento *dijo arrepentida*_

_trixie:lo tome como un cumplido, dejame ayudarle a buscar la piedra *dijo levantandose del suelo*_

_sunset:¿que ganaras con eso? *dijo seria*_

-trixie voltea a ver su cartel discretamente y sunset al igual que marco se levantan del piso-

_sunset:¡nunca! ¡por supuesto que no!*dijo molesta*_

_trixie:bueno si prefieres seguir siendo la mayor malvada por mi esta perfecto..._

-sunset solo se quedo mirando con desagrado-

_marco:esperen aqui algo que no me cuadra...¿porque yo si te recuerdo? *pregunto confundido*_

-de pronto nexus se presenta enfrente de ellos-

_nexus:posiblemente porque su vinculo de amistad aun no es fuerte como el de las amigas de sunset, si hubiera sido fuerte hubieras perdido la memoria *dijo con seriedad*_

_marco:¿que diablos haces aqui nexus? *pregunto molesto*_

_nexus:solo quiero remediar los errores del pasado, estoy arrepentido de lo que hice *dijo con seriedad*_

-sunset se quedo mirando a nexus con desagrado al igual que marco pero trixie solo se quedaba mirando confundida-

_nexus:bueno solo queria ayudar bueno...lo mejor sera que me vaya *dijo con tristeza*_

-nexus se dio mediavuelta pero marco lo toma del brazo-

_marco:espera, solo espero que no sea alguna trampa tuya asi que te pondre a prueba unos dias...¿esta bien? *dijo con seriedad*_

-nexus asintio la cabeza-

-sunset,marco y nexus estaban en la cafeteria, sunset avisto a sus amigas lo cual la puso un poco triste pero nexus y marco estaban hablando sobre los vinculos de la amistad-

_nexus:un vinculo de amistad es lo que conecta los corazones de tus amistades entre mas fuerte sea el vinculo mas fuerte se vuelve la voluntad entre ellos *dijo dandole una mordida a un emparedado*_

_marco: ¿que opinas sunset de esto? *dijo dandole un pequeño golpe con su codo*_

-a sunset solo la vio molesta cruzada de brazos-

-de pronto trixie llega a sentarse-

_trixie:una cafeteria llena de sospechosos, 2 detectives y solo una piedra de la memoria, parece imposible y tambien en sacar un conejo de un sombrero y eso lo hago seguido *dijo seriamente*_

_nexus:¿ey marco podemos ir a hablar en privado? *pregunto serio*_

_marco:claro, nos vemos chicas *dijo alegre*_

-marco y nexus salieron de la cafeteria y fueron al pasillo principal, no habia nadie era perfecto para hablar en privado-

_marco:¿que quieres hablar conmigo nexus? *pregunto confundido*_

_nexus:quiero hablar sobre magnus pero...puede que me cueste la vida si te digo la verdad *dijo un poco preocupado*_

-marco toma del hombro a nexus-

_marco:nexus tienes que decirme la verdad, se de lo que es capaz y la vida de muchas personas depende de eso *dijo con seriedad*_

_nexus:si lo se, bueno te dire...magnus pretende usar las 13 almas para abrir un portal hacia las tierras del eden, un mundo que conecta muchos universos y pretende acabar con la vida existente de todos los universos para resetear el ciclo *dijo con seriedad*_

_marco:¡¿que?! ¡esto es muy grave! *grito asustado*_

_nexus:pero tranquilo aun queda tiempo, no puede salir de las tierras de las almas perdidas...aun no...su unico mensajero ha sido eliminado *dijo tranquilamente*_

_marco:¿y para que fue a las tierras de las almas perdidas? *pregunto preocupado*_

_nexus:fue a...conseguir las almas que faltan..aun no se cuantas restan pero aun falta mucho para su regreso pero ahora disfruta la vida con esa chica je je *dijo con una mirada picara*_

_marco:¿de que hablas? *pregunto nervioso*_

_nexus:no te hagas, los vi la otra noche en la azotea *dijo con un tono burlon*_

_marco:¡¿estabas espiandome?! *pregunto molesto*_

_nexus:pues...solo fue un momento *dijo rascandose la cabeza nerviosamente*_

_marco:¡no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿esta bien?! *dijo un poco molesto*_

_nexus:no te preocupes pero pues ya deberian ser algo mas que amigos...bueno yo solo digo *dijo alegremente*_

_marco:uff...ciertamente tienes razon *dijo pegando un suspiro*_

_nexus:¿vamos afuera a tomar algo de aire? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:me parece bien, vamos_

-marco y nexus salieron del colegio-

-unas cuantas horas despues, marco y nexus estaban caminando por los pasillos del colegio-

_nexus:bueno...¿tendras algo que hacer mañana? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:pues aun no lo se, estoy un poco mal con todo esto que ha pasado con sunset*dijo un poco agobiado*_

-de pronto cuando iban caminando ven a trixie asomandose por la ventanilla de un salon-

_nexus:ven hay que ayudarla *dijo preocupado*_

-los dos chicos se acercaron a la puerta, nexus intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave-

_marco:¡¿ahora que hacemos?! *pregunto alterado*_

_nexus:dejamelo a mi *dijo relajado*_

-nexus agarro la manija de la puerta y su mano empezo a brillar hasta que de pronto suena un chasquido y la puerta se abre-

_marco:¿que ha pasado? ¡¿donde esta sunset?! *pregunto preocupado*_

_trixie:fue a detener a wallflower para intentar recuperar los recuerdos de sus amigas *dijo preocupada*_

_marco:quedate aqui, nexus y yo nos encargaremos *dijo tranquilamente*_

-nexus asintio con la cabeza-

_trixie:entonces deben darse prisa *dijo preocupada*_

-marco y nexus salieron corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, ya era tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando por las montañas-

-sunset estaba persiguiendo a wallflower por el estacionamiento, flash sentry iba llegando en su carro, las chicas se encontraban recargadas en una camioneta y cuando paso sunset cerca de ellas se molestaron un poco-

-sunset le grita a wallflower-

_sunset:¡wallflower alto!_

_wallflower:¡¿recordaste mi nombre? *pregunto sorprendida*_

_sunset:si lo recuerdo todo, la piedra de la memoria, como he actuado, todo eso_

_wallflower:¡¿que?! ¡¿como?! ¡si borre la tarde entera! *grito molesta*_

-las chicas se quedan mirando a wallflower de manera extraña y ella solo se ruboriza-

-marco y nexus llegan corriendo y se ponen al lado de sunset-

-marco en ese momento al ver a wallflower una chica de piel color crema y pelo color verde empezo a recordar la extraña sirueta que vio un dia antes de ir a la playa-

_marco:¡¿pero que?! ¡eres tu! *grito desconcertado y furioso*_

-cuando marco grito las chicas solo se quedaron mirando de manera extraña al chico-

-wallflower solo se queda viendo a marco con un poco de nervios-

_sunset:escucha...yo antes era identica a ti...si yo era popular pero estaba muy sola_

_wallflower:¡no te pareces nada a mi! ¡y yo no estoy sola porque tengo a mis...plantas...puff eso sono mucho mas patetico *dijo un poco agobiada*_

_nexus:creeme tambien me he sentido igual que tu...se lo que sientes pero esta no es la forma _de _hacer lo correcto *dijo con seriedad*_

_wallflower:¡¿y tu que vas a saber?! *grito furiosa*_

_nexus:yo se lo que se siente...ser invisible para todos y ser rechazado por la sociedad *dijo bajando la mirada*_

-marco solo hace una mirada de tristeza al ver a nexus decir esas palabras-

_sunset:lo siento wallflower *dijo acercandose a wallflower*_

_wallflower:¡claro que no! ¡solo intentas quedar bien frente a tus amigas! ¡y esta funcionando! *grito furiosa agarrandose la cabeza con desesperacion*_

-marco y nexus se empezaron a asustar un poco-

_wallflower:¡como voy a poder vengarme de ti, si nada de lo que hago importa!..¡te detesto! *grito furiosa*_

-wallflower se tapo la boca por la impresion de lo que dijo y a sunset se sorprendio por las palabras que le dijo-

_wallflower:queria enseñarte una leccion borrando los recuerdos buenos que tus amigaas tenian de ti...pero obiamente eso no funciono *dijo con seriedad sacando la piedra de la memoria*_

-en ese momento todas las chicas se sorprendieron al igual que marco y nexus-

_wallflower:pero que tal si borro todos sus recuerdos de la escuela *dijo con un tono de voz malvado*_

_sunset:¡no lo hagas, les robarias todos los recuerdos que comparten! *dijo asustada*_

-wallflower empezo a caminar para apuntar a las chicas para borrar sus recuerdos-

_wallflower:!pensaran unas de otras lo que tu piensas de mi¡ ¡que es nada en absoluto!_

-de pronto una luz salio de la piedra de la memoria-

_sunset:¡espera no¡_

-sunset se lanzo para impedir que borren los recuerdos de sus amigas-

_marco:¡nooo! *grito alterado*_

-marco intenta quitarle la piedra de la memoria a la fuerza pero al intentarlo, wallflower tambien le borra sus recuerdos sobre sus amigas-

_marco:¡¿que?! ¡¿que me esta pasando?! *pregunto confundido*_

_nexus:¡marco! *grito preocupado*_

-nexus fue a ayudar pero marco se sentia muy debil-

_sunset:yo arruine su amistad en el pasado...prefiero renunciar a mis recuerdos a dejar que pase otra vez *dijo algo exausta*_

-las chicas se quedaron viendo a sunset algo sorprendidas-

_sunset:¡fluttershy, no! ¡applejack! ¡rarity! ¡rainbow dash!.._

-las chicas estaban muy asustadas por el suceso que estaba pasando, le estaban saliendo luces de diferentes colores de su frente pero a marco tambien le pasaba lo mismo que a sunset solo que el intentaba retraer los recuerdos para que no salieran de ahi...asi que estaba sufriendo demasiado-

_sunset:¡pinkie pie! ¡twilight¡ ¡no me olvides!_

-por fin la piedra de la memoria habia absorbido los recuerdos de sunset-

_sunset:¡esto no es canterlod! ¿en donde estoy? ¡¿princesa celestia?! ¡¿que me esta pasando?! ¡que algun pony me ayude! *dijo exausta y asustada*_

-de pronto twilight se acerca a sunset-

_sunset:¿quien eres tu? *pregunto algo asustada*_

_twilight:somos tus amigas *dijo agarrandola de su hombro*_

_applejack:puede que no te recordemos..._

_pinkie pie:pero despues de ver lo que hiciste..._

_rarity:el sacrificio que hiciste por nosotras..._

_fluttershy:va a ser un honor llamarte nuestra..._

_todas dijieron:¡nuestra amiga!_

-de pronto marco se levanta del suelo enmanando un aura de color verde y todas las chicas se quedaron impresionadas mirando a marco-

marco:con que esto es a lo que llaman un vinculo de amistad, gracias a esto puedo conservar mis recuerdos *dijo tocando su pecho*

-nexus a un lado dice-

nexus:por fin lograste llenar tu corazon de magia de amistad pura y verdadera *dijo impresionado*

-de pronto twilight le ofrece su mano a marco lo cual el se acerca y tambien le da su mano-

-todos pusieron su mano en la espalda de sunset y empezaron a transformarse y les empezaron a salir alas y aparecieron unas cutie marks en una de sus mejillas, marco volvio a aparecer su collar de ruby verde y sus ropajes cambiaron a unos ropajes, una camiseta de mangas cortas de color negro con gris, guanteletes que llegan hasta la parte de su codo con aperturas en los dedos ,shorts largos de color gris con rojo y tenis de color negros-

-de pronto llegan melody y zeik al estacionamiento a toda velocidad hasta que de pronto ellos se rodean de un aura de multicolores y de pronto aparecen con otras ropas, melody aparecio con un vestido largo color rosado y colgaba un ruby de color azul y zeik aparecio con un traje completamente blanco con un ruby de color crema-

-estaban levitando todos juntos pero nexus estaba sorprendido-

-twilight le empieza a hablar a wallflower-

_twilight:wallflower...posees magia que no alcanzas a entender pero no es nada comparada con..._

_pinkie pie:si, si ya entendimos ¡iluminenla chicas! *grito furiosa*_

-todas se agarraron de las manos al igual que marco,zeik y melody hasta crear un rayo que eliminara la piedra de la memoria asi todos los recuedos empezaron a volver-

-sunset baja y cae de rodillas y se queda mirando a twilight-

_sunset:¿twilight sparkle? *pregunto esperanzada*_

_twilight:¡sunset shimmer! _

-las dos chicas se abrazaron y las demas tambien fueron detras de ellas-

_twilight:lo sentimos mucho *dijo arrepentida*_

_sunset:me alegra tenerlas de vuelta *dijo alegremente*_

-sunset se levanta y se acerca a wallflower y ella solo se queda mirando con verguenza-

_wallflower:estoy muy avergonzada...cuando encontre la piedra de la memoria..solo borre cosas pequeñas como saludos incomodos, tonterias que dije, de hecho todo lo que dije en publico_

-twilight tambien se acerca-

_twilight:yo tambien tuve muchos momentos incomodos que tambien me gustaria borrar..._

_wallflower:pero eso no es excusa...me acostumbre a borrar tantos recuerdos que luego me deje llevar totalmente por la situacion...lamento haber hecho lo que hice *dijo arrepentida*_

_sunset:no te angusties, yo tambien lo siento...tal vez deje de ser mala pero...una amiga grandiosa y poderosa me ayudo a ver que igual no fui amable contigo..todo el mundo importa wallflower...a pesar de lo insignificante o invisibles que se sientan *dijo ofreciendole su mano*_

-wallflower y sunset se dan un abrazo

-nexus se acerca a hablar con wallflower y las dos chicas se separan-

_nexus:mira, yo tambien me senti igual que tu...yo tambien era malo al principio pero hubo personas que me hicieron ver que la amistad es lo mas importante jeje *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_wallflower:gracias eso me ayuda *dijo con una sonrisa*_

-nexus le ofrece su mano-

_nexus:aceptarias...¿a un nuevo amigo? *dijo alegremente*_

-wallflower le dio su mano y luego se dieron un abrazo-

-mientras tanto con marco,zeik y melody-

_zeik:sigo sin entender...entonces eso era verdad sobre los elementos de la armonia *dijo sorprendido*_

_marco:te dije la verdad...jamas mentiria con algo asi *dijo serio*_

_melody:entonces...¿estos cristales? *pregunto alzando su ruby confundida*_

_-de pronto las chicas se acercan con los chicos al igual que nexus-_

_rarity:wow es increible, tambien tienen rubys pero ¿porque? *pregunto confundida*_

_nexus:hay que hablarlo en algun lugar *dijo con seriedad*_

-unos cuantos minutos despues, las chicas y los demas fueron hacia sugar cuber corner ya en su forma normal con su ropa contidiana solo que marco aun conservaba los ropajes que aparecieron asi iban conversar sobre la situacion y una vez que llegaron se sentaron junto al largo ventanal-

_nexus:esto es simple y a la vez impresionante...ahora veo porque magnus quiere acabar con ustedes *dijo impresionado*_

_melody:¡dinos! *dijo desesperada*_

_pinkie pie:¡dinos ya! *grito viendolo a los ojos*_

_nexus:magnus estuvo buscando a unos chicos llamados..."los portadores de la luz" o mas bien conocidos aqui como las portadoras de los elementos de la armonia..._

-de pronto empezo a señalar uno por uno a marco,zeik y melody-

_nexus:marco es el portador del elemento de la armonia de la determinacion o como le quieran decir...zeik porta el elemento de los sueños y melody porta el elemento de la esperanza pero aun no son todos aun falta uno mas que es el de al magia *dijo con seriedad*_

_twilight:emm yo creo que porto el de la magia *dijo confundida*_

_nexus:posiblemente sea otra persona pero tendremos que descubrirlo...y por eso sus _elementos _se pudieron fusionar con los de zeik,marco y melody_

-todas las chicas se quedaron boca abierta-

_nexus:por eso magnus quiere acabar con ustedes y tambien con las chicas porque si juntan su poder contra el de magnus pueden acabar su plan *dijo con seriedad*_

-de pronto la señora cake llega a tomar el pedido-

_señora cake:hola chicas, ah hola marco *dijo amablemente*_

-la señora cake voltea la vista con melody,zeik y nexus-

_señora cake:¿y quien son estos jovencitos que los acompañan? *pregunto curiosa*_

_marco:oh pero que descortes de mi parte...esta chica es melody es mi hermana, este chico del pelo azul es zeik mi hermano y este chico del pelo rubio es nexus mi amigo *dijo amablemente*_

_nexus:me consideras...¿tu amigo? *pregunto esperanzado*_

-marco pone su mano en su hombro-

_marco:claro, me demostraste que eres un buen amigo, nos ayudaste a quitarle el poder a wallflower y tambien me revelaste una informacion que gracias a ella podemos salvar a mucha gente...eso es una verdadera amistad *dijo mirandolo a los ojos*_

-nexus en ese momento se le empezaron a escurrir unas lagrimas y abrazo a marco y el estaba confundido y las chicas solo se quedaron viendolos con ternura-

_señora cake:oh vaya jeje...bueno ¿cual va a ser su orden? *pregunto amablemente*_

_pinkie pie:una docena de panquecitos *dijo imperactivamente*_

_fluttershy:una ensalada de verduras por favor *dijo amablemente*_

_twilight:una malteada de chocolate_

_sunset:lo mismo que twilight_

_rainbow dash:yo un helado_

_rarity:yo una malteada de fresa por favor_

_applejack:yo quiero un pay de manzana *dijo con amabilidad*_

-la señora cake dirije su mirada a los demas chicos-

_señora cake:¿y ustedes que van a querer? *pregunto amablemente*_

_marco:yo lo de siempre, una ensalada de frutas *dijo amablemente*_

_melody:yo un sandwich jeje *dijo con ternura*_

_zeik:yo un plato espagetti *dijo alegremente*_

_nexus:yo solo quiero una ensalada de verduras *dijo amablemente*_

_señora cake:¿algo mas? *pregunto amablemente*_

_marco:eso es todo señora *dijo amablemente*_

_señora cake:vuelvo enseguida *dijo amablemente*_

-la señora cake fue a la cocina por los pedidos-

_marco:oh como se me pudo olvidar ¡¿miah?!_

_pinkie pie:no te preocupes yo la lleve a mi casa cuando te fuiste *dijo alegremente*_

_marco:oh gracias pinkie jeje *dijo llevandose una mano al cuello*_

_sunset:te doy gracias marco por ayudarme a recuperar a mis amigas *dijo con un tono de voz sentimental*_

_marco:no te preocupes y aparte tu hiciste todo el trabajo yo solo te acompañe jeje *dijo nervioso*_

_sunset:pero estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo *dijo con ternura*_

_marco:pues eso lo hago por mis amigas y amigos...la amistad es lo mas importante *dijo tranquilamente*_

-de pronto marco se quedo paralizado-

_marco:ahora lo entiendo...el vinculo de amistad *dijo impresionado*_

_twilight:¿vinculo de amistad? *pregunto confundida*_

_marco:oh nada olvidalo *dijo mirando hacia el techo*_

-la señora cake llego con sus pedidos y todos empezaron a comer y platicar haciendo muecas divertidas y riendose de chistes hasta que llego la hora de irse por lo noche que es asi nexus se fue con zeik a la bliblioteca de canterlod high, las chicas se empezaron a ir una por una hasta solo quedar fluttershy y marco en el establecimiento-

-hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos solo intercambiaban miradas nerviosas hasta que marco dijo-

_marco:emm creo que pagare para ya irnos *dijo nervioso*_

_fluttershy:si *dijo con timidez escondiendo su rostro con su largo mechon de pelo rosado*_

-marco pago la cuenta, ya casi no habia nadie y ya casi cerraban asi que despidieron de la señora cake y salieron y estaban caminando uno a cada extremo de la banqueta hasta que marco le dice a fluttershy-

_marco:¿fluttershy?_

-fluttershy solo voltea a ver a marco-

_marco:ven *dijo con un tono de voz tierno*_

-fluttershy no entendia nada asi que solo agarro su mano y luego la cargo en sus brazos asi dandose un impulso en el aire llegando hasta las nubes-

-fluttershy no paraba de gritar y tenia cerrados los ojos-

_marco:¿fluttershy? abre los ojos *dijo con alegria*_

_fluttershy:¡no puedo me da miedo! *dijo con la voz alterada*_

_marco:confia en mi *dijo con ternura*_

-fluttershy abrio los ojos poco a poco hasta que vio algo que la dejo maravillada, la luna con todo su esplendor al igual que las estrellas-

-marco vio un edificio y decidio detenerse ahi asi que cuando llego bajo a fluttershy de sus brazos-

_marco:¿que tal? *pregunto curioso*_

_fluttershy:es lo mas hermoso que he visto *dijo maravillada viendo a la luna*_

_marco:¿fluttershy? ¿que ibas a decirme en la playa? *pregunto con un tono de voz calmado*_

_fluttershy:emm solo queria decirte que...yo..yo_

-marco en ese momento pone su mano encima de su delicada y pequeña mano hasta acercar su rostro hasta que porfin se dieron un beso romantico y fluttershy abrazo a marco rodeando su cuello con sus brazos besandolo por un largo tiempo asi luego se subio encima de el y se quedo sentada en sus piernas-

ESTE CAPITULO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LLAMADO:EL NUEVO TRABAJO

cancion del ending:/watch?v=B_lsIBbrbXk

tema:spiderman "hero" (cover en español)

Créditos:omar caban


	9. Capitulo 8

capitulo 8:un dia cotidiano y la inseguridad de fluttershy

-ya han pasado un par de semanas desde el ultimo acontecimiento, marco y fluttershy decidieron iniciar una relacion, zeik y nexus se encontraban en la cafeteria de la escuela comiendo con las chicas y melody-

_nexus:bueno emm...¿que tal su fin de semana? *pregunto amablemente*_

_rarity:pues...con mucho trabajo querido *dijo amablemente*_

_applejack:pues lo normal *dijo con acento vaquero*_

-de pronto llega marco y fluttershy-

rarity:hola...¿como van ustedes dos? *pregunto curiosa*

_fluttershy:muy bien...estoy de las mil maravillas con mi pajarito *dijo con ternura agarrando la mano de marco*_

_marco:pues si jaja *dijo rascandose la parte trasera de su cabeza*_

-de pronto zeik se levanta sin decir ni una sola palabra y se va de la cafeteria-

_sunset:esto estuvo muy raro *dijo confundida*_

_melody:ire a hablar con el *dijo con seriedad*_

-melody tambien se levanta de la mesa y sale de la cafeteria-

_pinkie pie:eso estuvo aun mas raro *dijo confundida*_

_marco:dejenlo en manos de melody jeje *dijo tranquilamente*_

-marco y fluttershy se sientan en la mesa-

_nexus:bueno...¿que van a hacer despues de clases? *pregunto curioso*_

_rarity:pues tengo que conseguir a alguien para que me ayude hacer las medidas de un traje de caballero pero pues no se a quien perdirle este favor *dijo algo triste*_

_marco:pues yo te ayudaria pero pues no tengo ni musculos ni nada de eso, ¿que tal a zeik? el tampoco tiene mucho cuerpo pero pues...puede ser util *dijo con un poco de nervios*_

_rarity:me parece perfecto, nos vemos en el salon de fotografia a las 3 de la tarde ¿te parece bien querido? *dijo alegremente*_

_marco:claro jeje _

_fluttershy:emm, marco me podrias ayudar a..._

-twilight interrumpe a fluttershy-

_twilight:marco ¿me podrias ayudar mas tarde a probar un compuesto quimico que cree para...bueno ya lo sabras? *pregunto curiosa*_

_marco:si claro mas tarde *dijo alegremente*_

_fluttershy:oye pajarito me podrias ayudar a..._

-rainbow dash interrumpe a fluttershy-

_rainbow dash:marco te reto a unas carreras por la cancha en la tarde ¿aceptas? *dijo retadora mente*_

_marco:claro que si ¡ja! *dijo con una mirada retadora*_

_fluttershy:¿oye pajarito? *pregunto con timidez agarrando a marco del brazo*_

_marco:dime angelito *dijo con ternura*_

-al oir eso las chicas se pusieron algo emocionadas pero nexus solo solto una pequeña risa-

_fluttershy:¿me podrias ayudar a ensayar algo de ballet en la tarde? *pregunto esperanzada*_

_marco:oh claro a ti no te negaria nada mi angelito *dijo con ternura*_

_fluttershy:oh gracias *dijo con ternura*_

-fluttershy le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a marco lo cual el chico se ruboriza-

_marco:bueno pues creo que zeik y melody ya tardaron, ire a ver que pasa *dijo con un poco de_ _seriedad*_

-marco se retiro de la cafeteria asi que rarity le dice a fluttershy-

_rarity:no, no cariño lo estas haciendo todo mal *dijo cruzando los brazos*_

_fluttershy:¿a que te refieres rarity? *pregunto confundida*_

_rarity:la forma en que tratas a marco cariño, eres muy seca _

_fluttershy:pues yo pienso que marco asi me quiere *dijo con seguridad*_

_rarity:si querida pero debes ser mas abierta debes de darle besos en la boca, no en la mejilla *dijo con seriedad*_

_fluttershy:no se, me da mucha verguenza *dijo con timidez*_

_rarity:no tienes otra opcion querida porque si no haces eso se te va a ir con otra chica *dijo cruzada de brazos*_

_fluttershy:no creo, el jamas me haria eso *dijo con un poco de temor*_

_sunset:deja de meterle miedo a fluttershy, marco jamas le haria eso *dijo con seguridad*_

_fluttershy:gracias sunset *dijo con ternura*_

_twilight:bueno como sea ciertamente rarity tiene razon *dijo mirando a fluttershy a los ojos*_

-nexus solo estaba escuchando la conversacion tomando su malteada de vainilla-

_fluttershy:oh tienen razon ¿que debo hacer? *dijo un poco alterada*_

_rarity:debes de vestirte de una manera mas llamativa querida eso les encanta a los chicos *dijo con tranquilidad*_

_fluttershy:yo creo que a marco le gusta como me visto *dijo con timidez*_

_rarity:no tienes otra opcion querida *dijo cruzada de brazos*_

-nexus estaba algo ansioso de lo que pudiera pasar, pero ahora vamos con marco-

-el habia llegado con los chicos en la entrada principal, estaban sentados en las escaleras de afuera asi que marco decidio acercarse a preguntar-

_marco:¿que pasa?_

-marco decidio sentarse a lado de ellos y noto algo de tristeza en sus caras-

_marco:¿esta todo bien? *pregunto preocupado*_

_melody:si solo que zeik no me quiere decir lo que le pasa *dijo preocupada*_

_marco:zeik ¿te encuentras bien? *pregunto algo preocupado*_

_zeik:si solo que..._

-zeik se levanta y se queda mirando hacia la estatua del colegio-

_zeik:creo que debemos regresar hacia ciudad terminal *dijo con seriedad*_

-marco y melody se levantaron algo enojados-

_marco:¡¿estas loco?! ¡yo no me muevo de aqui! *dijo molesto*_

_melody:¡yo tampoco! *dijo cruzada de brazos*_

-zeik solo se quedo mirando con seriedad asi que marco se acerca y pone su mano sobre su hombro-

_marco:zeik intenta disfrutar todo lo que te ofrecen, ahora no es el momento de regresar, se que la gente de ciudad terminal lograra encontrar la forma de sobrevivir solo ten fe ¿esta bien? *dijo tranquilamente*_

-de pronto suena el timbre del colegio y marco quita su mano de su hombro-

_zeik:tienes razon ciertamente...ahora hay que disfrutar lo que nos ofrece la vida..._

-zeik se queda mirando con cariño a sus hermanos-

_zeik:¿que tal un abrazo de hermanos? *dijo con los brazos abiertos*_

-melody y marco se emocionaron y se dieron un abrazo grupal-

-despues de 1 minuto los hermanos se sueltan y entran al colegio-

-iban caminando por el pasillo principal hasta que marco se percata de que fluttershy lo estaba esperando en su casillero asi que zeik y melody se adelantaron para dejarlos hablar en privado-

_marco:hola flutty ¿que pasa? *pregunto rascandose la nuca*_

_fluttershy:solo queria darte esto pajarito *dijo con ternura*_

_marco:¿que cosa? *pregunto confundido*_

-fluttershy se abalanza y le da un beso a marco en la boca lo cual el chico se quedo impresionado pero un profesor los vio y algo enojado se acerco a ellos-

_profesor:¿que clase de conducta es esa señorita fluttershy? *dijo algo molesto*_

_fluttershy:lo siento profesor *dijo bajando la mirada*_

_profesor:usted lleva el mejor reporte de conducta del colegio y espero que siga asi hasta el final de sus dias aqui ¿esta claro? *dijo con seriedad*_

_fluttershy:si profesor *dijo con la mirada baja y voz timida*_

-el profesor voltea a ver a marco-

_profesor:y usted señor marco quiero que se comporte ¿esta claro?_

_marco:si profesor como usted diga *dijo bajando la mirada*_

-el profesor se habia retirado a su clase asi quedandose fluttershy y marco solos en el pasillo y ella estaba muy avergonzada por el suceso que acaba de suceder-

_marco:¿estas bien? *pregunto preocupado*_

_fluttershy:si estoy bien *dijo con ternura*_

-fluttershy no podia mirar a marco a los ojos por la verguenza-

_fluttershy:siento haberte metido en problemas *dijo con timidez*_

_marco:no te preocupes, por un beso tuyo haria lo que sea *dijo tiernamente*_

-fluttershy al fin pudo ver a marco a los ojos y dijo mirandolo tiernamente-

_fluttershy:gracias marco *dijo con ternura*_

_marco:bueno tengo que ir a mi clase, nos vemos te quiero_

-marco habia salido corriendo

_fluttershy:nos vemos pajarito *dijo en voz baja*_

-unas horas despues, marco estaba caminando por el pasillo principal y se encontro a zeik recargado en su casillero-

_marco:hola zeik *saludo alegremente*_

_zeik:¿hey que tal? *dijo alegremente*_

_marco:oye no te comente nada sobre algo pero...¿podrias ayudar a rarity a modelar un traje de caballero o algo asi? *pregunto curioso*_

_zeik:claro, ¿a que hora? *pregunto curioso*_

-marco revisa su celular para checar la hora-

_marco:en 5 minutos en el salon de fotografia *dijo rascandose la parte trasera de su cabeza*_

_zeik:entonces debemos darnos prisa *dijo algo ansioso*_

-marco y zeik se dirigieron al salon de fotografia-

-una vez que llegaron se encontraron a rarity con una camarografa ya lista para las fotos-

_rarity:hola chicos que bueno que llegaron, zeik podrias entrar a cambiarte al vestidor, ahi esta _lo que tienes que ponerte *dijo amablemente*

_zeik:bueno ahorita vuelvo *dijo sonriente*_

-zeik se habia metido al vestidor asi que rarity le pregunta a marco-

_rarity:oye querido...¿que tal van las cosas con fluttershy? *pregunto curiosa*_

_marco:pues las cosas van muy bien jeje *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_ ...no le vayas a hacer algo malo querido es muy sensible *dijo agarrandose su brazo*_

_marco:eso jamas rarity *dijo determinado*_

-de pronto sale zeik vestido con un traje azul marino asi que rarity se queda impresionada por lo bien que le queda-

_zeik:vaya me siento muy agradable con este traje *dijo sonriente*_

-de pronto rarity le empieza a agarrar los brazos y el torso lo cual zeik se ruboriza-

_zeik:¡rarity! ¡¿que es lo que haces?! *pregunto alterado y ruborizado*_

_rarity:solo acomodo el traje querido *dijo algo nerviosa*_

-despues de ese momento incomodo, zeik paso a tomarse las fotos lo cual quedaron muy bien y despues de eso zeik volvio a cambiarse al vestidor y los dos chicos se despidieron de rarity y se fueron-

-mientras iban caminando el celular de marco empezo a vibrar lo cual vio que era twilight y contesta-

_marco:hola twilight ¿que pasa? *pregunto curioso*_

_twilight:¿podrias venir al laboratorio?...es algo urgente *dijo alegremente*_

_marco:claro nos vemos ahorita *dijo amablemente*_

-marco cuelga el telefono y zeik le pregunta-

_zeik:¿a donde hay que ir? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:tenemos que ir al laboratorio *dijo alegremente*_

_zeik:bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo asi que vamos_

-los dos chicos se dispusieron a ir al laboratorio-

-una vez que llegaron se encontraron a twilight mezclando diferentes tipos de compuestos-

_marco:hola twilight ¿que necesitas? *pregunto amablemente*_

_twilight:queria ver si me ayudaban a probar esta formula *dijo curiosa mostrando un tubo de ensayo*_

-los dos chicos acercaron su mirada con el tubo de ensayo-

_zeik:¿y para que se supone que sirve esto? *pregunto curioso*_

_twilight:sirve para dar mas vida vital a una persona o mas bien mas resistencia de daño antes de caer inconciente pero pense en ustedes que pelean muy seguido asi que son los candidatos perfectos *dijo emocionada*_

_marco:bueno entonces...zeik hazlo tu jeje *dijo con los brazos cruzados*_

_zeik:¡¿estas loco?! *pregunto algo desconcertado*_

-zeik llevo a marco jalandolo del brazo hacia una esquina-

_zeik:¿que tal si esa formula es algo peligrosa? no sabemos que reaccion quimica tendra en nosotros *dijo algo nervioso*_

_marco:tranquilo hermano..._

-marco se aleja de zeik dandole unas palmadas y se dirige con twilight-

_marco:yo lo hare *dijo señalandose a el mismo con el pulgar*_

_twilight:bueno toma *dijo ofreciendole el tubo de ensayo*_

-marco le rebata el tubo de ensayo a twilight y zeik grita-

_zeik:¡no lo hagas!_

-marco se trago el compuesto y se sentia completamente normal-

_marco:¿lo ves? no me ha pasado nada ja..._

-de pronto marco suelta el tubo de ensayo y se cae al piso y estaba riendose a carcajadas asi que zeik algo confundido se acerca a preguntar a twilight-

_zeik:emm...¿eso es normal? *pregunto confundido*_

_twilight:no crei que pasaria esto *dijo confundida*_

-de pronto marco se desmaya asi que zeik lo carga en su espalda,se despide de twilight y se retira del laboratorio-

-una media hora despues, marco va abriendo los ojos y se da cuenta de que se encuentra en la enfermeria, la enfermera se encontraba revisando una tabla de diagnostico medico y zeik se encontraba recargado en la puerta asi que marco algo confundido pregunta-

_marco:¿que paso? *pregunto sobandose la cabeza*_

_enfermera:sufriste un desmayo por la sustancia que ingeriste *dijo amablemente*_

_marco:oh ahora lo entiendo *dijo algo confundido*_

-zeik al ver que marco esta despierto se acerca a el y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

_marco:¡¿porque me pegas?! *pregunto muy molesto*_

_zeik:¡te dije tonto que no tomaras eso! *grito molesto*_

-la enfermera solo solto una pequeña risa-

_zeik:aunque hay que aceptarlo, tu vida vital aumento...pero debiste aumentar tu vida con esfuerzo, no con sustancias *dijo serio cruzado de brazos*_

-la enfermera no entendia nada de lo que habia dicho zeik-

_zeik:bueno levantate...tenemos cosas por hacer *dijo determinado*_

_marco:esta bien_

-marco y zeik se despidieron de la enfermera y fueron hacia la cancha de pasto con rainbow dash, se encontraba haciendo calentamientos hasta que ve a marco y zeik acercarse-

_marco:hola rainbow ¿que tal? *saludo con alegria*_

_rainbow dash:¿que tal? ¿listo para la carrera? *pregunto con una mirada desafiante*_

_marco:¡claro que si! *dijo alegremente*_

-rainbow dash y marco se pararon en la linea de salida y zeik se puso enfrente y empezo a contar-

_zeik:en sus marcas..._

-rainbow dash no paraba de ver a marco con desafio, al parecer lo veia muy seguro de el mismo-

_zeik:listos...fuera *dijo gritando*_

-rainbow y marco salieron corriendo a gran velocidad...pero poco tiempo de la carrera rainbow dash empezo a brillar su pelo de color arcoiris lo cual en ese momento agarro una velocidad impresionante pero marco no se quedo asi, lo cual empezo a brillar su collar de ruby verde y empezo a impulsarse con fuertes rafagas de viento asi agarrando una velocidad impresionante-

-al ver rainbow dash que marco corria a gran velocidad se sintio muy desafiada asi que puso mas esfuerzo-

-los dos chicos iban cabeza con cabeza apunto de llegar a la meta, hasta que los dos llegaron y esto fue un empate-

-rainbow dash se veia algo cansada pero marco se veia muy cansado-

_marco:vaya...uff eso...estuvo demasiado bien *dijo con la respiracion alterada*_

_rainbow dash:me impresionaste...corriste demasiado rapido pero no creo que puedas conmido en otra carrera *dijo con orgullo*_

_marco:no...no creo lo mejor sera irnos zeik y yo a hacer algunas cosas...nos vemos despues *dijo alegremente*_

_rainbow dash:adios chicos..._

-marco y zeik estaban caminando por el pasillo con direccion a la cafeteria hasta que zeik logra ver a una chica vestida de ropas llamativas y traia unos tacones puestos y estaba tambaleandose chocando con todas las personas asi que zeik algo impresionado detiene a marco del hombro-

_zeik:oye marco ¿esa no es tu chica? *pregunto algo sorprendido*_

_marco:no puede ser ¡¿fluttershy?!..._

-al parecer era fluttershy que estaba chocando y tropezandose con todas las personas pidiendo perdon y disculpas-

_fluttershy:perdon...lo siento *dijo mientras chocaba con la gente*_

-fluttershy se estaba tambaleando hasta que un grandulon le mete el pie asi marco se lanza para atrapar a fluttershy-

_marco:cuidado cariño casi te caes *dijo con ternura*_

-de pronto marco voltea la vista con el tipo que le metio el pie y al parecer era un brabucon asi que se molesto mucho y le dijo-

_marco:¿oye? ¿porque hiciste eso? *pregunto molesto*_

_el brabucon responde:estaba aburrido y queria algo de diversion_

_marco:¿y se te hace divertido meterle el pie a las mujeres? *pregunto desconcertado*_

_el brabucon responde:¿ja y tu quien te crees para decirme lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal?_

_marco:solo digo que no debes de hacer eso..._

-de pronto el brabucon agarra del cuello de su camiseta a marco muy furioso-

_marco:sabes...prefiero resolver este conflicto pacificamente...¿que tal si dialogamos? *pregunto curioso*_

_el brabucon dice:¿sabes algo? la gente que se quieren hacer el heroe me molestan_

_marco:¿me puedes soltar? *dijo con seriedad*_

_el brabucon responde:pero primero pondre mi puño en tu cara _

_marco:dije que me dejaras en paz *dijo algo molesto*_

-marco lo empezo a mirar directamente a los ojos pero de pronto el brabucon empezo a sudar por un miedo intenso que sentia asi que lo solto suavemente y salio corriendo-

-marco voltea a ver a fluttershy que estaba sentada en el piso viendo a marco con asombro asi que marco ayudo a levantar a fluttershy-

_marco:¿estas bien? *pregunto preocupado*_

_fluttershy:si *dijo con timidez*_

_marco:¿porque vienes vestida asi? *pregunto algo preocupado*_

_fluttershy:solo queria darte una sorpresa con este conjunto *dijo con timidez*_

_marco:¿pero te sientes comoda asi? *pregunto algo preocupado*_

_fluttershy:emm si *dijo con timidez*_

-marco suelta a fluttershy de sus manos pero empieza a tambalearse de nuevo asi que marco la volvio a agarrar-

_marco:cuidado cariño...mira si mejor no te sientes comoda sera mejor ir a que te cambies de ropa...mira no te puedes poner de pie *dijo algo preocupado*_

-fluttershy se quedo mirando algo avergonzada porque todos la estaban viendo de manera extraña-

_marco:¿zeik? ve a sugar cube corner con melody, nos vemos alla ¿esta bien?_

_zeik:esta bien, nos vemos despues_

-zeik se retiro por la puerta hacia sugar cube corner asi marco cargo a fluttershy en su espalda y se fueron en direccion a su casa-

-una vez que llegaron marco abrio la puerta de su casa y la llevo cargando hasta su habitacion y ahi la acosto en la cama-

_marco:¿porque hiciste esto? *pregunto algo confundido*_

_fluttershy:solo...queria darte una sorpresa y que te fijaras mas en mi *dijo algo triste*_

_marco:pero no necesitas hacer esto...tu me gustas como eres *dijo con ternura*_

-marco se acerco al closet de fluttershy a buscar sus botas cotidianas-

_fluttershy:solo...queria que te enamoraras mas de mi pero creo que eso no lo voy a lograr *dijo triste bajando la mirada*_

_marco:no, hasta ahora lo has logrado con tu forma de ser ¿estas estan bien? *pregunto alzando unas botas rosadas*_

_fluttershy:si esas estan bien *dijo con ternura*_

-marco se acerco con las botas y se sento al lado de su cama y luego de eso le quito las zapatillas que traia puestas-

_fluttershy:¡auch!_

-fluttershy traia los pies un poco inflamados-

_marco:mira como tienes tus pies te dare un masaje *dijo mirandola a los ojos*_

_fluttershy:esta bien *dijo algo avergonzada*_

_marco:¿quien te dijo que hicieras esto? *pregunto curioso*_

_fluttershy:me dijo rarity *dijo con timidez*_

_marco:tenia que ser rarity *dijo algo molesto*_

_fluttershy:es que ella me decia que si no hacia estas cosas te ibas a ir con otra chica *dijo bajando la mirada*_

_marco:eso jamas pasara..._

-marco le agarras sus pequeñas manos-

_marco:yo jamas te haria algo asi...tu eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida...no quiero soltarte jamas *dijo con ternura*_

_fluttershy:gracias pajarito *dijo mientras se acomodaba un mechon de pelo detras de su oreja*_

_marco:bueno me saldre para que te cambies de ropa ¿esta bien? *pregunto con ternura*_

_fluttershy:esta bien..._

-marco salio del cuarto pero ahora vayamos con zeik, el se encontraba caminando hacia sugar cube corner hasta que de pronto se topa con rarity-

_rarity:hola zeik *dijo con algo de nervios*_

_zeik:hola rarity ¿a donde vas? *pregunto curioso*_

_rarity:iba con direccion a sugar cube corner *dijo con algo de nervios*_

_zeik:vaya jeje...yo tambien iba para alla *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

-de pronto rarity se empieza a adelantar-

_rarity:¿vas a dejar a una damisela caminar sola sin proteccion? *dijo guiñandole el ojo*_

-en ese momento zeik se ruborizo y fue con rarity muy rapidamente a acompañarla y en el camino le empezo a platicar sobre lo que paso en el pasillo con fluttershy-

-una vez que llegaron rarity y zeik fueron a sentarse y estaban twilight y sunset sentadas junto al gran ventanal con nexus platicando-

_zeik:hola ¿que tal jeje? *dijo alegremente*_

-de pronto llega pinkie pie con varios pastelillos de la cocina-

_pinkie pie:hola chicas *dijo alegremente*_

-pinkie pie puso unos panquecillos en la mesa-

_twilight:pense que marco y fluttershy vendrian con ustedes *dijo confundida*_

_zeik:fue a..._

-de pronto rarity agarra un panquecillo y se lo mete en la boca a zeik para que no hablara-

_rarity:fueron a que fluttershy se cambiara unos zapatos que no le quedaban ¿verdad zeik? *dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con su codo en el estomago*_

_zeik:emm si eso *dijo con nervios*_

-de pronto llegan rainbow dash y applejack a sentarse a la mesa-

_rainbow dash:hola chicas, ah hola chicos ¿que tal? *dijo alegremente*_

-todas las chicas,nexus y zeik saludaron a rainbow dash-

-de pronto fluttershy y marco llegan-

_zeik:hey hola *dijo relajadamente*_

_marco:hola zeik *dijo alegremente*_

-los chicos se sentaron junto a todos pero de pronto sale melody de la cocina-

_melody:hola ¿puedo tomar su orden? *pregunto amablemente*_

_marco:¡vaya melody! ¡no me lo esperaba! *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_nexus:te...te vez muy bonita *dijo sonrojado*_

-de pronto todos se quedaron mirando a nexus con ojos de plato y melody solo solto una pequeña risa picara-

_nexus:¡¿que?! es solo un cumplido *dijo algo nervioso*_

-de pronto sale miah de la cocina con mucho glaseado de pastel en su hocico-

_miah:hola chicos *dijo con alegria*_

-todos saludaron a miah-

_melody:¿que traes en tu boca? *pregunto curiosa*_

-miah al darse cuenta del glaseado que traia en su hocico se lambe rapidamente para quitarse el glaseado-

_melody:emm olvidalo *dijo algo confundida*_

-melody tomo la orden del grupo y despues de unos minutos comenzaron a comer pero de pronto fluttershy le recuerda a marco-

_fluttershy:oh pajarito ¿recuerdas que quedamos de ir a ensayar ballet? *pregunto con ternura*_

_marco:oh claro como olvidarlo *dijo rascandose la cabeza con nervios*_

_fluttershy:¿vamos? *pregunto curiosa*_

_marco:oh claro angelito *dijo con ternura*_

-marco y fluttershy se levantan de la mesa-

_marco:nos vemos luego, voy con fluttershy al parque a ensayar ballet *dijo alegremente*_

_zeik:bueno suerte *dijo alegremente*_

-las demas tambien se despidieron al igual que nexus y fluttershy y marco se retiraron del lugar y fueron con direccion al parque-

-el sol se estaba ocultando a travez de las montañas y una vez que llegaron fueron al suave pasto y ahi fluttershy se quito sus botas y se quedo descalza al igual que marco-

_fluttershy:¿estas listo? *pregunto curiosa*_

_marco:emm eso creo *dijo algo nervioso*_

_fluttershy:solo...deja que tus instintos hagan todo por ti ¿esta bien? *dijo con ternura*_

-marco asintio con la cabeza pero de pronto fluttershy pega un brinco asi marco muy asustado la atrapa en el aire y comenzo la danza-

-mientras ellos practicaban la gente que iba pasando por ahi se les quedaban mirando con asombro por los movimientos que hacian-

-1 hora despues decidieron retirarse de parque, ya era de noche y tenian que darse prisa para llegar a casa-

_fluttershy:muchas gracias pajarito por ayudarme...fue muy lindo de tu parte *dijo con ternura mientras caminaban*_

_marco:no es nada jeje...por ti haria esto y mas *dijo con ternura con las manos en la nuca*_

_fluttershy:gracias eres muy caballeroso conmigo *dijo tiernamente mientras veia a marco a sus ojos*_

_marco:gracias *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

-los dos chicos fueron caminando a casa-

ESTE CAPITULO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN, NO TE PIERDAS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:LA MONTAÑA RUSA DE LA AMISTAD.


	10. Capitulo 9

HOLA CHICOS(A) PARA ENTENDER ESTE EPISODIO ES NECESARIO HABER VISTO EL ESPECIAL ROLLERCOASTER OF FRIENDSHIP, BUENO ES RECOMENDABLE PORQUE SI NO, NO VAS A ENTENDER DE TODO EL CAPITULO ASI QUE SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR EMPEZAMOS...

capitulo 9:un nuevo problema y la montaña rusa de la amistad

-ya eran vacaciones de verano, el sol estaba brillando con todo su esplendor, nexus se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque disfrutando el calido clima de verano-

_nexus:ahh me encanta el verano...pero creo que sera mejor ir por algo frio para no desidratarme *se dijo a si mismo*_

-nexus puso rumbo hacia un lugar para tomar algo-

-nexus iba llegando y cuando abre la puerta del lugar vio a las chicas en una mesa y a rarity la veia algo emocionada asi que nexus decidio sentarse y saludar-

_nexus:eh hola chicas...¿porque tan emocionada rarity? *pregunto curioso*_

_rarity:¡me dieron el trabajo para ser jefa del diseño del vestuario para el desfile! *grito emocionada*_

-todas las chicas se alegraron-

_nexus:no se de que hablan pero ¡vaya eso es grandioso! *dijo emocionado*_

_twilight:ni siquiera has empezado y ya te asendieron *dijo alegremente*_

_rainbow dash:¡seguro rompiste un record!_

-applejack se puso algo triste-

_applejack:no consegui el trabajo *dijo con tristeza*_

_nexus:emm..._

-ciertamente nexus se sentia mal por eso-

_applejack:pero estoy contenta por ti rarity *dijo amablemente*_

_rarity:debe de haber una confusion querida *dijo algo desconcertada*_

_pinkie pie:obviamente el cartero del internet te dio el correo equivocado...ya se que asi no funciona pero trato de alegrarte *dijo poniendo sus manos en su hombro*_

_twilight:en realidad rarity no consiguio el empleo porque le dieron uno diferente asi que probablemente estan por enviarte otro correo con tu acenso *dijo alegremente a applejack*_

-de pronto el celular de applejack vibro y al ver la notificacion se sorprendio pero de pronto se volvio a sentir algo mal-

_applejack:solo rebajas en el horrible emporio de sombreros de descuentos_

-de pronto rainbow dash se acerca a applejack algo impresionada a ver su celular-

_rainbow dash:¡¿40 por ciento?! *pregunto sorprendida*_

-applejack se molesto un poco por la actitud de rainbow dash-

_rainbow dash:ay perdon no ayudo _

-rainbow dash salio corriendo a toda velocidad-

r_arity:pues no pienso aceptarlo sin ti obviamente_

_applejack:¡¿que?! ¡no puedes dejar pasar esta grandiosa oportunidad rarity, piensa en los tableros de vision, coser hasta tarde, ese ha sido tu sueño desde ah...jardin de niños!_

_rarity:emm prescolar de hecho pero no es el punto...ya lo he decidido...planeamos pasar el verano juntas y eso es lo que vamos a hacer...¿cierto? *pregunto algo emocionada con una sonrisa*_

_applejack:aceptaras el empleo y eso es todo..._

-de pronto hubo un silencio hasta que de pronto rarity pega un grito-

_rarity:¡bueno si insistes! ¡ay! ¡voy a ser diseñadora de vestuarios!_

-todas se acercaron a apoyar a rarity menos applejack y sunset-

_nexus:jaja bueno felicidades rarity jeje *dijo rascandose la cabeza con una sonrisa*_

_applejack:de acuerdo...creo que no debi haber renunciado a mi viejo empleo ¿eh? *dijo mirando a sunset* _

_sunset:yo se que no te han reemplazado aun *dijo intentando hacer sentir mejor a applejack*_

-sunset y applejack vieron a un grandulon despachando el lugar pero sin saber que hacer empieza a agitar un recipiente y termina explotando asi sunset y applejack se quedan un poco extrañadas-

_nexus:bueno emm...creo que ya se me quito la sed uff creo que..._

-de pronto ve por un ventanal a un tipo encapuchado de color negro observandolos-

_nexus:tengo que irme..._

-nexus salio corriendo del lugar y las chicas se quedaron mirando un poco preocupadas-

-cuando nexus salio del lugar el tipo encapuchado se percato de que nexus lo estaba siguiendo asi que se hecho a correr asi nexus tambien para perseguirlo-

-el tipo iba corriendo muy rapido y nexus estaba empujando a toda la gente para abrirse paso hasta que el tipo se metio a un callejon y empezo a escalar la pared pero nexus al ver eso tambien empieza a escalar pero cuando ya estaba a punto de agarrar su pie para tirarlo el tipo le da una patada en la cara que provoco que nexus se cayera de una altura de 2 metros hacia un charco de lodo y ahi se quedo acostado algo dolido por el fuerte golpe pero el tipo se fue brincando por los techos-

-nexus habia caido inconciente pero unos cuantos minutos despues se despierta a causa de un perro que lo esta lamiendo por su rostro-

-nexus se levanta y aparta al perro y decide ir a buscar a las chicas a enquestrialand-

-nexus empezo a caminar a travez de la gente hasta que avisto a las chicas pero un puesto de hot cakes le llamo la atencion asi que decidio ir a comprar algo para comer-

-nexus estaba haciendo fila hasta que se dio cuenta que el que despachaba era marco-

_nexus:¡marco! ¿que haces aqui? *pregunto sorprendido*_

_marco:necesitaba algo de trabajo para estas vacaciones jeje *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_nexus:¿a que hora sales? creo que sera divertido ir a disfrutar de este gran parque *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:de hecho es mi hora de salida_

-marco se quita el mandil y el gorro de chef y los guarda en un estante-

_marco:¡hasta mañana! *grito a los trabajadores*_

-los trabajadores se despidieron de marco y partieron hacia la montaña rusa y ahi se encontraban melody y zeik-

_marco:hola hermanos *dijo levantando la mano*_

_melody:hola jeje *dijo sonriente*_

_zeik:hey_

_nexus:¿van a subir a la montaña rusa? *pregunto curioso*_

_zeik:si, claro_

_melody:claro que si, me encantan este tipo de juegos *dijo imperactivamente*_

-de pronto llega el vangon de la montaña rusa-

_marco:una pregunta ¿alguien ha visto a fluttershy? *pregunto curioso*_

_todos dijieron:no_

_marco:bueno subanse ustedes, yo ire a buscarla *dijo con una sonrisa*_

_zeik:bueno tu te lo pierdes_

-nexus,zeik y melody se subieron a la montaña rusa casi al frente y vieron a fluttershy y a rainbow dash que estaba gritando-

_zeik:oh demonios *grito asustado*_

_melody:hola chicas *les dijo a fluttershy y a rainbow dash tiernamente*_

-no respondieron nada y rainbow dash estaba gritando muy alterada ya arriba apunto de que el vagon caiga en picada-

-unos minutos despues, ya estaban abajo,zeik estaba a punto de vomitar asi que salio corriendo al baño,nexus estaba tranquilo,melody estaba super emocionada,fluttershy estaba tranquila y rainbow dash se encontraba algo alterada y nerviosa-

-nexus ayudo a melody a bajar del vagon y fluttershy ayudo a bajar a rainbow dash-

-iban caminando el grupo cerca de la montaña rusa-

_fluttershy:de hecho eso fue muy...fue divertido *dijo encantada*_

_rainbow dash:totalmente por eso yo no me queria bajar...solo decia lo que tu hubieras dicho...eso es todo *dijo algo aturdida*_

_fluttershy:fuiste muy valiente *dijo tiernamente*_

_rainbow dash:tu tambien...por cierto *dijo tambaleandose*_

-de pronto rainbow dash empieza a caminar hasta caer pero de pronto el celular de fluttershy empieza a vibrar asi que decide contestar pero de pronto nexus a lo lejos vuelve a ver al sujeto asi que deja a melody atras sin decir nada y empieza a escabullirse entre las personas del lugar hasta llegar a una bodega y ahi encontrarse los dos uno a uno-

_nexus:ja miembro de la organizacion x ¿que haces aqui? *pregunto algo furioso*_

-el sujeto se quita la capucha y era un joven de pelo color blanco puntiagudo, ojos verdes y piel color crema-

_¿?:mi nombre es xenom, pache me mando a que viniera por ti...fueron ordenes del maestro magnus_

_nexus:yo ya no pertenezco a la organizacion...¿asesinar gente solo para investigar el poder del alma?...jamas volvere a hacer ese tipo de crímenes _

_xenom:bueno entonces no me dejas otra alternativa no puedo dejarte libre porque puedes soltar informacion que puede poner en peligro a la organizacion_

-xenom saco su espada detras de su espalda para empezar el combate y nexus al no tener con que defenderse aparecio dos dagas en sus manos asi empezaron a entablar un combate-

-pero mientras tanto con marco el estaba buscando a fluttershy hasta que la vio a lo lejos con vignette valencia asi que corrio hacia a ella y vignette la habia desaparecido con su celular asi que marco muy asustado le intenta rebatar el celular hasta que vignette hace lo mismo con marco-

-fluttershy se encontraba algo asustada enfrente de un plato de ensalada en un cuarto donde no hay nada y todo es de color blanco-

-de pronto marco cae a un lado de ella-

_marco:¡fluttershy! ¿estas bien? *pregunto preocupado*_

-fluttershy muy estresada y asustada se lanza a abrazar a marco muy fuerte-

_marco:tranquila, todo va a estar bien *dijo susurrandole al oido mientras la abrazaba*_

-pero mientras tanto con nexus, el habia perdido la batalla cayendo en agonia por las multiples heridas que xenom le ocasiono asi que xenom solo se retiro de la sala asi quedando nexus tirando agonizando-

-nexus tomo fuerza y fue tambaleandose hacia la salida de la bodega a buscar a marco pero de pronto sus heridas desaparecen magicamente y vio que melody llega-

_melody:nexus ¿estas bien? *pregunto preocupada*_

_nexus:si, estoy bien *dijo algo confundido*_

_melody:¿y que haces aqui? *pregunto confundida viendo a su alrededor*_

_nexus:nada...solo tengo algunas cosas que hacer asi que tengo que irme_

-nexus salio corriendo y se encontro a applejack asi que se acerco a hablar con ella-

_nexus:hola applejack ¿has visto a marco? necesito hablar con el urgentemente *dijo alterado*_

_applejack:no para nada ¿has visto a fluttershy? _

_nexus:¿no estaba con rainbow dash? *pregunto confundido*_

_applejack:ya le pregunte y dijo que no la habia visto_

-de pronto un viejo guardia se acerca a preguntarle a applejack

_¿?:¿que es esa placa que tienes? _

_applejack:bueno yo...bueno...vera...eh_

_¿?:no se deben de usar placas de seguridad falsas ¿sabes? soy un policia falso pero te puedo mandar a una carcel de verdad_

_applejack:si me permite explicarle estoy buscando a mi amiga y..._

_¿?:manos en la cabeza...no te muevas_

-applejack puso las manos en la cabeza y el señor empezo a revisar la placa y nexus solo se quedo viendo algo extrañado-

_¿?:¿porque no me dijiste que eras subinspectora de la diversion?_

_nexus:si claro...yo soy su fiel ayudante *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_¿?:vengan siganme_

-los dos chicos siguieron al señor a un cuarto de vigilancia-

_¿?:enserio lo lamento mucho señorita...esta es mi estacion de trabajo...no ha sido inspeccionada en años_

_applejack:solo trato de decir que mi amiga hizo esta placa...no es real *dijo con acento vaquero*_

_¿?:oh una subinspectora encubierta...entiendo...como sea diviertanse no inspeccionando mi estacion *dijo aciendo un guiño*_

-el señor se habia retirado-

_nexus:oh mira esto applejack *dijo curioso desde la computadora de vigilancia*_

-los dos chicos vieron por las camaras que vignette y rainbow dash, estaban platicando cerca de una bodega-

_nexus:umm hay algo extraño en ella..._

-de pronto los chicos ven que vignette valencia saca su celular para tomarle una foto a rainbow dash y ella desaparece-

_applejack:¡vignette esta fotografiando a mis amigas con un telefono magico! ¡sabia que tramaba algo! *dijo dando un golpe a la mesa*_

_nexus:¿tendra algo que ver con la desaparicion de marco y fluttershy? *pregunto asombrado*_

_applejack:podria ser pero ¿a donde se van? *pregunto confundida*_

-pero mientras tanto en el otro mundo, rainbow dash aparecio con fluttershy y marco, fluttershy se encontraba algo atemorizada y marco intentaba romper la pared dandole golpes con su espada-

_rainbow dash:no puede ser ¿estamos atrapadas en un telefono magico? *pregunto molesta*_

-fluttershy asintio con la cabeza-

_rainbow dash:tipico...¿te comeras esa ensalada para el estres? *pregunto curiosa*_

-rainbow dash voltea su vista con marco y estaba intentando romper los muros con su espada-

_rainbow dash:deja de intentarlo es imposible *dijo con sarcasmo*_

_marco:hyaa claro que no hyaa *dijo golpeando el muro con su espada*_

-pero mientras tanto con applejack y nexus ellos estaban buscando a rarity y habian llegado a la bodega donde se estaban preparando para tocar las chicas-

_applejack:¡alto! *dijo gritando*_

-todos se quedaron callados y asustados-

_applejack:oh emm no era para todos...solo mis amigas...ustedes sigan en lo suyo_

-todos los chicos salieron corriendo a gran velocidad y applejack y nexus se acercaron a las chicas-

_rarity:¡¿donde has estado?! *pregunto alterada*_

_applejack:nadie se le acerque a vignette ¿entendido?_

_todas dijieron:no_

_nexus:esto es serio no se le deben de acercar es muy peli..._

-de pronto rarity agarra a applejack y la mueve hacia otro lado-

_rarity:nos explicaran despues del desfile supongo..._

_applejack:no rarity vignette es ¡malvada!_

-de pronto vignette sale de una habitacion y nexus empezo a ver a vignette con el ceño fruncido al igual que applejack-

_applejack:le hizo algo a fluttershy y a marco, la vi desde la oficina cuando hizo que rainbow desapareciera con su telefono..._

-applejack se acerco mas a vignette lo cual las chicas se quedaron mirando de forma extraña-

_applejack:apuesto diez manzanas a que es magia *dijo molesta*_

_vignette:ay cariño...no te va el color loca de remate mejor el locre_

_applejack:si eres tan inocente como explicas esto..._

-applejack le rebato el telefono y empezo a tomar fotos a un vestido rosa en un maniqui-

_applejack:ahora despidete de tu lindo maniqui..._

-al parecer no pasaba nada-

_applejack:espera...mirenlo ¡desaparecer! _

-applejack volteo a ver a rarity y ella solo se voltea muy molesta-

_applejack:cielos creo que lo arruine todo_

-applejack empezo a mirar el telefono y moverlo de diferentes angulos

_applejack:ah no se cual de todas estas malditas apps...ahh ya sueno igual que la abuela smith *dijo ruborizada*_

_vignette:apenas vi a tus amigas y al tal chico ese...estan en vestuario y estan bien y el chico se fue a buscar algo de comer *dijo tranquilamente*_

_nexus:algo anda mal aqui *dijo molesto en su mente*_

-vignette se acerco a rarity a tomarse selfies-

_vignette:¿estas segura? *pregunto con un poco de inseguridad*_

_vignette:y por cierto te vez bien con lo que traes_

-applejack se acerco con rarity y vignette-

_rarity:applejack el desfile es en menos de una hora *dijo algo molesta*_

_applejack:esto es mas grande que el desfile rarity_

_rarity:¡nada es mas grande que el desfile applejack! *dijo demasiado molesta*_

_applejack:¡se que no dijiste eso de tus amigas desaparecidas! *dijo demasiado desconcertada*_

-las dos chicas se quedaron mirando con demasiado desagrado-

_vignette:voy a dejar que lo arreglen entre ustedes dos *dijo mientras se retiraba*_

_rarity:¡applejack! ¡admitelo...no te importa mi desfile! *dijo molesta cruzada de brazos*_

_applejack:¿mi desfile? ¡no se trata de ti le hizo algo malo a nuestras amigas y a marco!_

_rarity:¡¿es sobre nuestras amigas y marco o sobre vignette y tu?! ¡desde que me dieron esta oportunidad has estado celosa porque vio mi potencial porque no te contrato a ti! *pregunto molesta*_

_twilight:oigan ya basta _

_sunset:ustedes no son asi_

_nexus:esperen...dejen de discutir solo empeoran las cosas_

_applejack:¡estas cegada y no puedes ver que te esta usando! ¡solo te agrada porque siempre te esta adulando y te gusta!_

-applejack se empezo a acercar a rarity muy furiosa-

_applejack:¡pero es lo que hace con todos! ¡no eres especial! *grito furiosa*_

-de pronto todas las chicas se quedaron mirando con asombro al igual que nexus-

_applejack:creo que tal vez...debo irme_

_rarity:tal vez deberias *dijo decepccionada cruzada de brazos*_

_nexus:¡applejack! ¡espera! *grito mientras salia corriendo hacia a ella*_

-de pronto rarity se suelta a llorar y las chicas se bajan del escenario donde estaban para apoyarla pero rarity sale corriendo hacia un cuarto o mas bien un camerino y las chicas iban con ella pero se interpone vignette-

-pero ahora vamos con applejack y nexus ya era de noche y estaba a punto de comenzar el desfile y applejack estaba algo triste-

_nexus:applejack...no debiste pelearte con rarity...recuerda los vinculos de amistad...podriamos derrotarla y..._

_applejack:a mi no me importa vignette...solo recuperar a mis amigas *dijo derramando unas lagrimas*_

_nexus:tranquila applejack...se que lo lograremos...tal vez no seamos muy amigos pero te apoyare en lo que pueda *dijo tranquilamente*_

-nexus abraza a applejack y ella solo se ruboriza-

-de pronto los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente y de repente de percatan de que toda la gente esta corriendo hacia el desfile que esta a punto de comenzar-

_applejack:¡el desfile esta por comenzar! ¡si tan solo hubiera hecho algo! ¡o hubiera dicho algo diferente! ¡nada de esto hubiera pasado! uff...creo que arruine las cosas con rarity_

-de pronto escuchan la voz de rarity gritando-

_rarity:¡applejack!_

-los dos chicos voltean y era rarity que venia corriendo hacia a ellos-

_applejack:¡rarity!_

_rarity:no te vayas, tenias razon...me deje llevar y deje que este tonto desfile se convirtiera en mi unica preocupacion...y deje que vignette me manipulara con elogios falsos para olvidar lo que realmente importa...mis amigas *dijo agitadamente*_

_nexus:¡asi se habla rarity! *grito emocionado*_

-applejack agarra a rarity del hombro de frente-

_applejack:vamos rarity, tu talento te coloca mas alla de la necesidad de elogios_

-rarity se ruboriza y applejack la suelta-

_rarity:¡deja de elogiarme!...aun no termino de disculparme...perdon por olvidar el motivo por el que pedimos empleo aqui._

_applejack:perdon por ponerme celosa...todo el tiempo que fui honesta contigo sobre detestar a vignette...no estaba siento honesta conmigo...sentia como si perdiera a mi mejor amiga_

_nexus:eso jamas pasara..._

-de pronto applejack y rarity voltean a ver a nexus-

_nexus:aunque ustedes esten separadas por mucho tiempo...el vinculo de amistad siempre las conectara de una u otra forma *dijo tranquilamente*_

-rarity y applejack se quedaron mirando a nexus tiernamente y luego se miraron fijamente y se dieron un abrazo-

-nexus hizo una tos falsa para interrumpirlas-

_nexus:disculpen no se acuerdan del problema que tenemos..._

-rarity suelta a applejack muy asustada

_rarity:¡nuestras amigas! ¡vignette las tiene atrapadas en internet...ella confeso! ¡tenemos que sacarlas de ahi! ¡tenemos que salvarlas! *dijo alterada*_

_applejack:¡¿que?! ¡hemos perdido todo el tiempo parloteando sobre sentimientos! ¡tenemos que idear un plan de rescate! *dijo alterada*_

-de pronto el celular de applejack empieza a vibrar y vio que era twilight.

_applejack:¡¿twilight?!_

_nexus:¡¿que pasa?! *pregunto alterado*_

_applejack:magia...entendido_

_nexus:¿magia? no entiendo nada_

-de pronto applejack empezo a acercarse a una habitacion y cuando la abrio ahi estaban todas las chicas incluyendo a marco-

_applejack:¡¿es enserio?! *pregunto algo confundida*_

_twilight:ohhh el telefono solo nos teletransporto a un cuarto blanco y raro_

-marco cayo de rodillas muy desconcertado-

_marco:entonces todo este tiempo intentando romper la pared...¿ha sido en vano?...mi manita la tengo toda inflamada *dijo viendo su mano izquierda*_

-la mano de marco estaba demasiado inflamada y fluttershy se acerca para tallarle su mano-

_fluttershy:tranquilo pajarito...esto tiene remedio *dijo tiernamente*_

-pero mientras tanto con zeik y melody,ellos estaban a punto de comprar unas manzanas acarameladas a micro chips, mientras se estaban acercando al puesto vieron que viñet le tomo una foto a micro chips con su celular asi desapareciendo-

-zeik y melody algo desconcertados decidieron empezar a buscar a marco y a nexus-

-mientras iban caminando vieron a las chicas,nexus y marco caminar hacia a ellos asi que le preguntan-

_zeik:algo grave esta pasando viñet valencia hizo..._

_marco:si, ya lo sabemos ¿listo para acabar con el mal una vez mas? *pregunto esperanzado*_

_zeik:estoy listo *dijo con determinacion*_

_melody:a la orden capitan_

-ya habia comenzado el desfile y todos los espectadores estaban muy desagradados porque vignette estaba cantando con unas copias de las chicas arriba en un carro alegorico-

_vignette:esta gente no esta tan animada como yo quisiera...por suerte puedo cambiar eso *dijo aventando el microfono y sacando su celular*_

-vignette empezo a apuntar a todos con su telefono celular-

_vignette:¡todos sonrian!_

-de pronto el carro alegorico donde estaba se detuvo por applejack que lo empezo a cargar-

_rarity:perdon por arruinar tu desfile *dijo molesta*_

-estaban todas las chicas ahi junto a nexus,zeik y marco-

-de pronto applejack suelta el carro alegorico-

_applejack:¿que tal?_

-rarity le guiño el ojo-

_rarity:temo que esta tarde queda cancelada...apaga tu telefono y entregamelo_

-todos los espectadores se quedaron mirando con extrañez-

_vignette:¿enserio le pides eso a una estrella de redes sociales que entrege su telefono? _

-todos los espectadores se quedaron mirandose sorprendidos-

_applejack:si asi es..._

_vignette:rarity...esta es la version de tus amigas que sera popular...tengo las metricas que lo abalan *dijo refiriendose a las copias de las chicas pero en una version mas de los cincuenta*_

-applejack y rarity solo se quedaron mirando con desagrado-

_vignette:no importa si son reales...es lo que le muestras a la gente en linea...es tu oportunidad de ser lo que siempre quisiste..._

_rarity:¡NO! ¡es una oportunidad para verme como yo siempre quise...lo que de verdad quiero ha estado frente a mi todo este tiempo...mis amigas y por supuesto a mis amigos *dijo viendo al grupo*_

-de pronto todas las chicas incluyendo a marco,zeik y melody y sus collares empezaron a brillar asi transformandose en el aire y sus ropajes volvieron a cambiar como en capitulos anteriores-

_nexus:¡vaya esto es increible! *grito emocionado*_

-de pronto rarity empieza a cargar un rayo que lo lanza contra el telefono de vignette asi destruyendolo y las copias de las chicas empezaron a desaparecer-

_vignette:¡pero que has hecho! ¡ahora como podra todo ser perfecto!_

-de pronto rarity y las demas junto con marco y zeik se acercaron a vignette levitando en el aire-

_rarity:nada me gusta mas que alguien diciendome que hice un atuendo perfecto...pero yo diria que estas exagerando un poco_

_vignette:ah yo eso creo *dijo algo temerosa*_

_applejack:¡¿eso es lo que crees?! ¡creaste hologramas virtuales de mis amigas y casi mandas a una multidud a la ciudad aplastada! *dijo molesta*_

-vignette empezo a voltear a ver al publico y estaban todos muy confundidos-

_rarity:no tiene nada de malo querer ser mejor pero...pero no expenses de otras personas y en especial no de tus amigas *dijo volteando a ver a sus amigas*_

_vignette:¿amigas? tengo 3 millones de seguidores pero ningun amigo_

-vignette se dio media vuelta algo triste-

_vignette:que tan patetico es eso *dijo triste*_

_rarity:tienes una...¿si quieres? *dijo ofreciendole su mano*_

_applejack:que sean dos *dijo alegremente*_

-todos empezaron a aplaudir-

_pinkie pie:¿porque aplauden? si quiera saben que pasa *pregunto confundida*_

-fluttershy solo hizo un gesto-

_rainbow dash:wow las rainbooms son tendencia en snapcat_

_marco:puff ¿snapcat? bueno da lo mismo pero ahora ¿que haremos con este desfile? *pregunto viendo a los espectadores*_

_sunset:todavia tenemos alla nuestros instrumentos reales *dijo señalando los instrumentos*_

_rainbow dash:emm ¿no estas nerviosa? *pregunto con sarcasmo*_

_fluttershy:deberia preguntarte lo mismo *dijo señalando a rainbow dash con una sonrisa*_

_marco:bueno basta de tanto charloteo ¡que empieze la musica! _

-de pronto marco alzo su espada y de ella salieron fuegos artificiales y las chicas fueron por sus instrumentos y empezaron a tocar-

-ya era mas noche y el desfile habia terminado y decidieron pasar la noche en casa de sunset asi que todos iban celebrando por las calles junto a nexus,marco,melody y zeik-

-iban caminando felices hasta que marco ve a un tipo encapuchado parado viendolos asi que marco decide acercarse y les dijo que se adelantaran y se dirigio con el tipo-

_marco:¿quien eres? ¿que haces aqui a la mitad de la noche? *pregunto con seriedad*_

-el tipo se quito la capucha y era xenom-

_xenom:sabes...los estaba observando en el desfile solo les digo...que tengan cuidado_

_marco:¿a que te refieres? *pregunto confundido*_

_xenom:utilizar ese poder a la ligera...tiene un alto precio *dijo con seriedad*_

-xenom se da mediavuelta y empieza a caminar hacia el lado contrario y marco se pone en pose de combate-

_marco:¡¿y que?!_

_xenom:nada puede salvarlos_

-xenom se empezo a alejar hasta que marco lo perdio de vista-

¿QUE HABRA QUERIDO DECIR XENOM? ¿ESTARA A PUNTO DE SUCEDER UNA CATASTROFE? NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:NO HAY MARCHA ATRAS Y CONOCIENDO A MI OTRO YO


	11. Capitulo 10

capitulo 10:no hay marcha atras y conociendo al otro yo

-ya han pasado los dias desde el ultimo acontecimiento, zeik se encontraba durmiendo en la biblioteca debajo de un compartimiento de un librero pero estaba soñando algo verdaderamente intenso-

(INICIO DEL SUEÑO)

-zeik se encontraba en un lugar de nubes grises y niebla por doquier hasta que de pronto empieza a caminar hacia adelante y ve a un sujeto encapuchado observandolo-

-zeik corrio hacia a el-

_zeik:¡alto! *grito mientras iba corriendo*_

-al llegar con el sujeto solo se desvanecio y solo escucho una voz que le dijo:magnus ha vuelto, algo muy malo esta a punto de pasar-

(FIN DEL SUEÑO)

-zeik se levanto muy asustado empapado en sudor asi que decidio salir corriendo de la biblioteca con direccion a la cafeteria-

-zeik llego y abrio la puerta con mucha intensidad asi asustando a los alumnos que estaban almorzando pero volteo su vista y vio a las chicas,nexus y marco sentados en una mesa cerca de una ventana asi que decide acercarse y sentarse muy asustado cruzado de brazos-

_marco:zeik...¿esta todo bien? *pregunto preocupado*_

_zeik:¡no para nada! *dijo mientras metia pequeños golpes con la rodilla por debajo de la mesa*_

_rarity:calmate querido...toma algun te de manzanilla para que te relajes *dijo algo preocupada*_

_pinkie pie:¡de seguro es por comer demasiada azucar! ¡creeme es algo verdareramente feo pero te acostumbras! *dijo imperactivamente*_

-de pronto la ventana se abre con una fuerte ventisca lo cual zeik se empieza a alterar-

_sunset:calma es solo el viento *dijo relajadamente*_

_nexus:calmate zeik, todo esta bien *dijo intentando calmar a zeik*_

_twilight:zeik solo relajate *dijo tranquilamente*_

_melody:hermano calma..._

-de pronto todos los presentes voltean hacia la ventana y ven que de pronto todo el cielo se tiño de un color negro y tambien se empezaron a escuchar gritos por el pasillo-

_zeik:¡es tarde! *grito muy asustado*_

_rainbow dash:¡¿que esta pasando?! *grito asustada*_

_marco:¡magnus nos ha encontrado! *grito asustado*_

-de pronto fluttershy abraza a marco del miedo que sentia-

_marco:calma angelito, yo te protejere *dijo intentando calmar a fluttershy*_

_fluttershy:¡tengo mucho miedo!_

-todos los chicos de la cafeteria se empezaron a alterar al punto de casi querer salir corriendo pero marco suelta a fluttershy y se sube a la mesa y grita-

_marco:¡escuchen! ¡este es el plan, quiero que todos se vayan al gimnasio y ahi dare ordenes para que esten a salvo y quiero que evacuen a todos los chicos que esten en el pasillo y en otras zonas ¿estan de acuerdo?_

-todos los chicos asintieron la idea con mucho temor y se retiraron corriendo de la cafeteria asi quedandose solo rainbow dash,pinkie pie,twilight,sunset,fluttershy,rarity,applejack,zeik,marco,nexus y melody-

_marco:ustedes chicas dirijanse a la direccion y vayan por la directora celestia y la subdirectora luna, zeik haz guardia y nexus empieza a evacuar a todas las personas de la ciudad y traelas aqui_

_nexus:¿en que estas pensando? *pregunto alterado*_

_marco:pienso enviarlas a ciudad terminal, canterlod pronto sera invadido de oscuridad y necesito que me ayuden en esto_

_applejack:ten por seguro que si *dijo con acento vaquero*_

_marco:¡vamos!_

-todas las chicas salieron corriendo del lugar con zeik al lado, nexus fue afuera del colegio a buscar a todas las personas y marco fue al gimnasio para empezar a enviar a todos a ciudad terminal-

-unos cuantos minutos despues, marco estaba en el gimnasio evacuando a la gente con gran velocidad hacia un agujero de gusano que los llevaria a ciudad terminal-

-nexus se encontraba afuera dirijiendo a toda la poblacion hacia la escuela canterlod high y las chicas estaban en el gimnasio esperando su turno para saltar hacia el portal-

-ya toda la poblacion estan en ciudad terminal pero las chicas,marco,nexus y zeik estan a punto de saltar al portal pero marco se percata de que alguien falta en el grupo-

_marco:¡¿donde esta fluttershy?! *pregunto alterado*_

_twilight:pensamos que estaria contigo *dijo asustada*_

-marco no lo dudo dos veces y fue hacia el pasillo a buscar a fluttershy-

-marco encontro a fluttershy protegiendo a spike,miah y a angel de un sujeto encapuchado y el sujeto empezo a cargar una esfera de energia para acabar con la vida de fluttershy pero marco se lanzo a abrazarla para protegerla del inmenso poder y fluttershy tambien lo abraza del miedo que sentia pero antes de que el sujeto pudiera reaccionar nexus le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una roca y el sujeto se hace cenizas-

_marco:gracias nexus *dijo aliviado*_

-de pronto las chicas llegan corriendo con ellos-

_sunset:de pronto se ha cerrado el portal *dijo asustada*_

_marco:no puede ser, el proximo portal solo se puede crear dentro de un dia *dijo asustado*_

-todas las chicas se quedaron algo asustadas hasta que sunset dijo-

_sunset:ya se a donde podriamos ir..._

-de pronto en las muñecas de las chicas empezaron a brillar sus cutie marks de un color dorado y de pronto a marco,zeik y melody tambien les empezaron a brillar-

-marco le empezo a brillar un simbolo de un remolino con una flauta al lado,zeik le empezo a brillar un simbolo de tres espadas apuntando a una nube y a melody le empezo a brillar un simbolo de un espiral de colores-

_fluttershy:¿creen que debamos ir a enquestria? *pregunto algo confundida*_

_sunset:creo que esto es un llamado de la princesa celestia...debemos de ir ¡ya! *dijo determinada*_

_marco:pues que esperamos ¡vamos! *grito alterado*_

-todos salieron del colegio cargando a angel,spike y miah y vieron que habia una tormenta asi que sin pensarlo dos veces empezaron a entrar al portal en orden asi quedando los ultimos marco y nexus-

-pero de pronto un sujeto aparece rodeado de un remolino de oscuridad pero de pronto ese remolino desaparece y era magnus-

_magnus:tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad? *dijo con una risa malvada*_

_marco:¡magnus! *grito furioso*_

_magnus:doce almas y tan solo me falta una..._

_marco:¿a que te refieres? *pregunto confundido*_

_nexus:¡marco tienes que irte! *grito alterado*_

_marco:¡no te dejare aqui! *grito alterado*_

_nexus:tienes que hacerlo y tienen que destruir el portal desde el otro lado, canterlod esta perdido, no podremos hacer nada *dijo bajando la mirada*_

-de pronto magnus se lanza a por marco pero nexus lo proteje con un escudo de fuerza invisible-

_nexus:¡ahora vete ya! *grito alterado*_

-marco solto unas lagrimas y luego se adentro al portal-

-marco ya se encontraba en enquestria y vio a las chicas tiradas inconsientes ya transformadas en ponys al igual que zeik y de pronto twilight(del mundo pony) entra a la sala del portal algo asustada-

_twilight:¡¿pero que sucedio?! *pregunto asustada*_

_marco:¡ahora tenemos que destruir el portal! *grito asustado*_

-twilight algo asustada acato la orden de marco y destruyo el portal con su magia y cayeron pedazos de cristal del portal-

_twilight:¡ahora como volveran! *grito asustada*_

_marco:eso queria lograr..._

_twilight:¿para que?...no entiendo_

_marco:canterlod se lleno de oscuridad, evacue a toda la poblacion y las envie a mi ciudad natal pero de pronto el portal se cerro y nuestra unica salida era venir a enquestria y aparte unas marcas extrañas empezaron a brillar en nuestras manos..._

_twilight:¡esto es muy grave! *dijo algo alterada*_

_marco:lo se...pero..._

-marco vio a las ponys y le dijo a twilight-

_marco:¿podriamos llevarlas a un dormitorio o algo asi? *pregunto amablemente*_

_twilight:si claro..._

-marco y twilight llevaron a las ponys a un dormitorio y despues de eso fueron con la princesa celestia y la princesa luna para avisarle sobre lo sucedido-

_princesa celestia:esto que me estas contando es demasiado grave...debemos poner alto a esa tormenta de oscuridad *dijo con seriedad*_

_marco:¿pero como? perdi a un amigo a causa del causante de todo esto *dijo bajando la mirada*_

_princesa luna:¿nos acabas de comentar de que ese sujeto se llama magnus no es asi? *pregunto con seriedad*_

_marco:si princesa *dijo algo triste*_

_princesa celestia:tengo una mision para ti twilight, necesito que verifiques en los libros de la seccion restringida de la biblioteca de canterlod a ver si logras encontrar algo acerca de magnus *dijo con seriedad*_

_twilight:¡¿de verdad?! ¡claro que lo hare a la voz de ya! *dijo emocionada*_

-twilight salio corriendo sin despedirse hacia la biblioteca de canterlod-

_princesa celestia:y tu marco despejate, debe ser duro por lo que estas pasando asi que te aconsejo que vayas a ponyville a disfrutar y relajarte y de acuerdo a tus amigas, ellas estaran bien, me imagino que su desmayo fue a causa de la impresion de los sucesos que paso en su dimension al igual que tu hermano asi que recomiendo que descansen y ya lo hablaremos con mas calma ¿esta bien? *pregunto con seriedad*_

_marco:si princesa *dijo algo emocionado*_

-marco salio del palacio y agarro un tren que lo llevaria a ponyville-

-marco llego a ponyville y bajo del tren algo sorprendido por ver a demasiados ponys conviviendo y algunos trabajando asi que marco empezo a caminar por las calles del pueblo hasta que de pronto choca accidentalmente con pinkie pie(del mundo pony) que traia una canasta amarrada a ella-

_marco:ay lo siento *dijo algo nervioso*_

_pinkie pie(del mundo pony):holaaa marco,que bueno que te veo tengo algo para tu hija *dijo emocionada entregandole una bolsa de chocolates*_

_marco:wow gracias pero yo no tengo...pero espera ¡¿como sabes mi nombre?! *pregunto asustado*_

_pinkie pie(del mundo pony):es obvio tontin, todos te conocemos, eres esposo de fluttershy *dijo emocionada*_

_marco:¿fluttershy? ¿existe una fluttershy en este mundo? bueno si existe una pinkie pie en este mundo, ¿porque no debe de existir una fluttershy? *se pregunto en su cabeza*_

_pinkie pie(del mundo pony):perdona pero debo entregar algunos pedidos, nos vemos.._

_marco:espera pinkie...¿me puedes decir como llegar a la casa de fluttershy es que...me di un golpe en la cabeza cuando trabajaba y no me acuerdo como llegar? *pregunto nervioso*_

_pinkie pie(del mundo pony):enserio que estas muy raro hoy pero te dire como llegar_

-pinkie pie(del mundo pony) saco un mapa y un marcador de su canasto y puso en el piso el mapa y abrio el marcador con sus dientes y con su casco marco una cruz apuntando a una casa-

_pinkie pie(del mundo pony):aqui tienes *dijo entregandole el mapa*_

_marco:gracias nos vemos..._

-marco salio corriendo algo nervioso y empezo a analizar el mapa y seguir las indicaciones para llegar a casa de fluttershy(del mundo pony)-

-marco habia llegado y vio la casa y se quedo totalmente impresionado lo cual decide acercarse a tocar la puerta con su casco algo nervioso y de pronto le abre la pegaso amarilla algo emocionada-

_fluttershy:que bueno que llegaste pajarito, hice tu sopa que tanto te gusta *dijo tiernamente*_

_marco:espera yo no soy..._

-fluttershy mete a marco con su casco a la casa y lo sienta a comer-

-ya estaba servido asi y estaba sentada una pequeña unicornio de color crema con melena y cola color rosadas y ojos azules, una unicornio muy bonita en pocas palabras y la pequeña le dice-

_¿?:que bueno que llegaste papi *dijo tiernamente*_

_marco:je yo no soy tu..._

-de pronto la puerta se abre y era un pony o mas bien un unicornio igual a marco lo cual el chico se queda sorprendido al igual que el pony que entro-

-los dos se pusieron de frente y se dijieron:tu eres ¿yo?-

_marco:mi nombre es marco *dijo algo nervioso*_

_¿?:mi nombre es winder marco, todos me dicen marco pero mejor dime winder *dijo tambien algo nervioso*_

-fluttershy al ver a los dos se quedo sorprendida-

_marco:vaya pues...¿me invitarias a comer? *pregunto algo nervioso*_

-de pronto winder marco le da un abrazo con sus cascos y marco solo se queda algo sorprendido-

-mientras estaban comiendo, marco le comento toda la situacion que habia pasado en su mundo-

_winder:¿una ciudad llamada igual que canterlod en tu mundo? ¿humanos? nunca habia escuchado algo llamado humanos_

_marco:pues somos muy diferentes a ustedes pero..._

_winder:¿entonces nos decias que se lleno de oscuridad y unas humanas iguales a todas nuestras amigas estan aqui?_

_marco:si y tambien...perdi a un amigo *dijo con tristeza*_

_fluttershy:debe ser duro por lo que estas pasando *dijo con timidez y tristeza*_

_marco:si pero...lo unico que me importa ahora es que mis amigas esten bien *dijo tranquilamente*_

_winder:oh espero que ya conozcas a nuestra hija, su nombre es sunflower *dijo con ternura*_

_marco:oh si y tambien me llamo papi jaja *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_sunflower:¿entonces tu eres el tio marco? *pregunto tiernamente a marco*_

_marco:claro bueno soy...como tu tio...oh tengo algo para ti *dijo alegremente*_

-marco saco la bolsa de chocolates que le dio pinkie pie(del mundo pony) y se la dio a sunflower-

_sunflower:muchas gracias tio *dijo con ternura*_

_marco:no es nada je *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_winder:eres muy bueno con los niños *dijo con ternura*_

_marco:bueno suelo decir que me agradan de cierta manera *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_winder:una pregunta ¿tienes novia o algo asi? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:de hecho si, es tu esposa pero del mundo humano *dijo tomando un trago de agua*_

_winder:¡espera! ¡¿tambien existe una fluttershy en el mundo humano?! *pregunto sorprendido*_

_marco:claro que si...pinkie pie,rainbow dash,twilight sparkle,rarity,applejack y sunset *dijo alegremente*_

_winder:¡eso es impresionante!_

-de pronto el reloj de la casa empieza a sonar y marca que ya son las 7 de la noche-

_winder:por cierto ¿donde dormiras? *pregunto preocupado*_

_marco:emm...ire al palacio de canterlod...tengo que estar con mis amigas *dijo alegremente+_

_fluttershy:es algo tarde ¿porque no te quedas a dormir aqui? *pregunto con timidez*_

_marco:no creo que sea lo correcto y aparte ustedes ya deben de estar organizados y no quiero ser una molestia *dijo algo timido*_

_winder:quedate, tampoco puedo dejar que te vayas a estas horas, si vas a canterlod tardarias horas en llegar caminando asi que no te queda eleccion *dijo alegremente*_

_marco:bueno si insisten jeje *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

-unos cuantos minutos despues, fluttershy le da una sabanas para que se acueste en el sofa de la sala, despues de eso se apagaron las luces de toda la casa y mientras tanto en el cuarto de fluttershy y winder-

-fluttershy(del mundo pony) y winder estaban conversando sobre marco ya acostados en la cama-

_winder:es increible que exista alguien igual que yo, ¡eso me da emocion!_

_fluttershy::vaya que eso es increible *dijo fasinada*_

_winder:pero lo mejor sera dormir *dijo tiernamente*_

_fluttershy:si tienes razon pajarito, hasta mañana *dijo con ternura mientras apagaba las luces*_

-ya era mas noche y marco estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado extraño-

(INICIO DEL SUEÑO)

-marco se encontraba en un lugar lleno de tinieblas transformado en humano, marco volteaba a ver a su alrededor y solo veia oscuridad hasta que vio a xenom a lo lejos asi que aparecio su espada en sus manos y fue a por el-

_marco:¡espera! *grito mientras iba a por el con su espada*_

-marco llego con el dando una estocada con su espada pero lo atraveso como si se tratara de un fantasma y solo le dijo-

_xenom:la oscuridad prevalecera y la luz se extinguira..._

_marco:¿pero que?..._

(FIN DEL SUEÑO)

-marco se levanto muy asustado y se percato de que todavia es un pony o mas bien un unicornio asi que decidio salirse de casa e ir a sentarse al lado del arbol que se encuentra enfrente de casa de fluttershy-

-marco se habia quedado dormido-

-al dia siguiente, marco se despierta por los fuertes rayos de sol saliendo desde detras de las montañas asi que entra a casa y vio a winder prepararse para irse a trabajar-

_marco:winder creo que llego la hora de irme...necesito estar en el palacio lo mas antes posible_

_winder:¿no te quedas a desayunar con mi esposa y mi hija? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:me encantaria pero debo de estar en el palacio para hablar de algo verdaderamente importante *dijo algo triste*_

_winder:bueno...¿nos volveremos a ver? *pregunto esperanzado*_

_marco:claro que si...pero tendra que ser mas adelante cuando se resuelva todo esto_

_winder:bueno nos vemos_

-winder y marco se dan un abrazo y luego marco se retira de la casa con direccion al palacio de canterlod-

-cuando marco llego, fue hacia el cuarto donde estaban durmiendo sus amigas pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban ahi hasta que de pronto escucha gritos y voces del comedor real asi que sale corriendo-

-cuando llego encontro a todas las chicas o mas bien ponys que estaban hechas un desastre-

-zeik y fluttershy estaban escondidos debajo de la mesa muy asustados, rarity,applejack,twilight y melody estaba comiendo tranquilamente, rainbow dash estaba volando como loca por toda la sala,pinkie pie se estaba atragantando muchos pasteles al mismo tiempo-

-marco llega y grita-

_marco:¡alto! ¡¿que estan haciendo?! *pregunto enojado*_

-de pronto llega twilight(del mundo pony) y sunset-

_twilight:la princesa celestia nos quiere ver en la sala del trono ahora *dijo con seriedad*_

-las ponys solo se miraron entre ellas y luego siguieron a twilight y a sunset-

-cuando iban caminando fluttershy se acerca a hablarle a marco-

_fluttershy:¿donde habias estado? estaba preocupada *dijo algo timida*_

_marco:sabes angelito, encontre a mi otro yo y sabes algo verdaderamente increible, tu tambien existes aqui, y sabes algo verdaderamente impresionante, aqui nosotros tenemos una hija..._

-de pronto todas las ponys se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando a marco con asombro-

_fluttershy:creo que eso lo deberiamos hablar despues...¿no crees? *dijo con timidez*_

_marco:tienes razon..._

_sunset:debemos darnos prisa..._

-de pronto todos siguieron el rumbo hacia la sala donde se encontraba la princesa celestia-

-una vez que llegaron vieron que la princesa celestia tenia una mirada de seriedad-

_twilight:aqui estamos princesa..._

_princesa celestia:miren chicos...despues de una larga investigacion de twilight...hemos logrado saber mas de magnus...el es un ser multiversal que esta conectado a varios universos...si magnus logra llenar de oscuridad mas universos...esto sera el fin de los tiempos *dijo con seriedad*_

-todas las ponys incluyendo a marco y a zeik se quedaron sorprendidos-

_´princesa luna:deben de ir con el maestro dan...el les dara mas informacion_

-de pronto la princesa luna y la princesa celestia se acercan a una pared detras de ellas y con su magia destruyen una parte de ella y de ahi sale un portal como hecho de agua-

_princesa celestia:deben de entrar ¡ya!_

-las ponys sin decir ninguna sola palabra entraron al igual que sunset pero twilight(del mundo pony) no las siguio-

-cuando ya estaban ahi, se encontraban en un lugar flotante en medio del espacio lo cual fluttershy se atemorizo mucho pero las demas estaban impresionadas, habian pedasos de roca y habia algo de iluminacion gracias a las estrellas-

-de pronto giraron su vista y se percataron de que enfrente de ellos habia unas escaleras largas y hasta arriba de lograba ver una casa de campo asi que decidieron escalar-

-llevan 20 minutos sin descansar escalando hasta que por fin llegaron todos cansados, marco estaba cargando a fluttershy en su espalda para que no se cansara y cuando llegaron observaron una gran puerta asi que marco toco y de pronto un viejo de bigotes blancos largos y de pelo canoso y piel color crema les pregunto-

_¿?:¿quienes son? ¿como llegaron aqui?_

_marco:¿usted es el maestro dan? *pregunto curioso*_

_¿?:el unico y el inigualable *dijo con determinacion*_

_marco:perfecto...emm mire la princesa celestia nos mando a buscarle, ella nos dijo que usted nos ayudaria a detener una tormenta de oscuridad en canterlod_

_maestr dan:ah ya entiendo...pasen *dijo apartandose de la puerta*_

-los chicos se adentraron, era una sala alfombrada de color rojo,paredes hechas de madera blanca y ventanales largos-

-cuando entraron se encontraba una chica de pelo color azul celeste largo,piel crema,ojos azules y vestia de una bata blanca-

_maestro dan:ella es mi ayudante yuno *dijo amablemente*_

_yuno:hola chicos *dijo con alegria*_

-todos saludaron a yuno-

_maestro dan:bueno de acuerdo a lo que me dijieron quieren parar esa tormenta de oscuridad...bueno para eso necesitan este artefacto..._

-de pronto el maestro dan empieza a esculcar de un armario donde tenia varios instrumentos de batalla y de ahi saco un cubo de cristal-

_maestro dan:este es el cubo celestial, este cubo lo deben de arrojar al nucleo de la tormenta_

-marco agarro el cubo y lo guardo en su bolsillo-

_marco:disculpe maestro pero...¿donde nos encontramos? *pregunto curioso*_

_maestro dan:estamos en el centro de los universos, este es un lugar restringido para las personas comunes_

_rainbow dash:¡vaya esto es increible! *grito emocionada*_

_maestro dan:bueno volviendo al tema, ¿creen estar listos para enfrentar la tormenta de oscuridad?_

-todos gritaron si-

_maestro dan:bueno esta bien_

-de pronto el maestro dan abre un vortice con un baculo magico-

_maestro dan:este vortice los llevara a las tierras de las almas perdidas, por favor tengan mucho cuidado _

_sunset:lo tendremos_

_zeik:¿para que ir ahi? *pregunto curioso*_

_maestro dan:ahi se encuentra la tormenta de oscuridad, sera mejor que vayan ahi antes que se propage por los demas universos y acabe con todo ser vivo *dijo seriamente*_

_marco:bueno, tendremos cuidado nos vemos maestro_

-todas las chicas se despidieron y se adentraron al portal al igual que marco y zeik-

-una vez que llegaron, todo a su alrededor era un desierto rocoso, montañas destruidas y estaba nublado-

-las chicas se quedaron impactadas y a la vez tenian miedo pero de pronto applejack se acerca a preguntarle a marco-

_applejack:oye marco...¿donde esta nexus? *pregunto preocupada*_

_marco:nexus...uff se quedo en canterlod para proteger el portal para que no entrara la oscuridad_

-al oir eso las chicas se quedaron un poco sorprendidas y a la vez tristes pero applejack era la que estaba mas triste de todas y empezo a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas asi rarity se acerco a consolarla-

_marco:applejack...se que estara bien, nexus es una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco...se que esta bien en alguna parte *dijo mirando al cielo*_

-de pronto la tormenta de oscuridad se veia a lo lejos asi que se quedaron mirandose entre todos y decidieron salir corriendo hacia a ella-

-una vez que llegaron vieron que la tormenta de oscuridad se habia vuelto un remolino gigantesco y estaba tirado nexus inconsciente detras de una roca y applejack,fluttershy y melody fueron a ayudarlo pero de pronto magnus se manifiesta saliendo del remolino de oscuridad-

_magnus:bienvenidos a la fiesta jeje *dijo con sarcasmo*_

_marco:¡magnus! *grito furioso apareciendo su espada en sus manos*_

_magnus:bienvenido al fin de los universos, despues de tantos años por fin podre abrir un portal al mundo del eden y invocar al heraldo_

_marco:¿quien es el heraldo? ¿para que lo quieres invocar? *pregunto desconcertado*_

_magnus:por si no lo sabias el heraldo es el dios de los demonios, el junto a mi podremos iniciar una purga en los universos para poder restaurar la vida...un nuevo comienzo_

_marco:¡no permitire que hagas eso!_

-marco se lanzo con una potente rafaga de aire pero magnus lo detiene en el aire asi lanzandolo hacia atras y cayendo tirado junto a rainbow dash,pinkie pie,sunset y twilight-

_rainbow dash:¡se acabo magnus!_

-rainbow dash empieza a correr a toda velocidad hacia magnus pero el hace un salto en el tiempo y le da un golpe a rainbow dash que la deja inconsciente-

_twilight:¡rainbow dash! *grito preocupada*_

_magnus:bueno se acabo *dijo con una risa malvada*_

-marco se levanta del suelo y le entrega el cubo celestial a sunset-

_marco:¡sunset! tu debes de lanzar ese cubo al nucleo de la tormenta_

_sunset:¡esta bien! *grito determinada*_

-de pronto magnus se vuelve solo una aura de oscuridad y se adentra al remolino y todo el remolino se transformo en murcielagos volando a travez de la oscuridad-

_zeik:¡vamos a por el! *grito furioso*_

-sunset y marco asintieron con la cabeza y se acercaron mas al remolino-

_sunset:imposible *dijo consumida por el miedo*_

-de pronto sunset se queda paralizada con el cubo celestial en la mano y solo se queda viendo con asombro-

_sunset:oh no *dijo mientras soltaba el cubo con mucho temor*_

-de pronto una rafaga de oscuridad fue a por sunset-

_zeik:¡sunset! *grito asustado*_

-de pronto esa rafaga de oscuridad con murcielagos fue a por twilight,rainbow dash y pinkie pie, luego fue a por nexus,applejack,rarity y melody pero de pronto marco voltea su vista y vio a fluttershy irse por la oscuridad-

-marco intento tomar su mano y ese momento lo sintio como en camara lenta-

-marco lo intento pero fracaso, la rafaga de oscuridad la llevo hacia el remolino-

-marco se quedo con la mano estirada pero de pronto cae en rodillas soltando su espada y empezo a gritar de impotencia agarrandose la cabeza con desesperacion y luego se puso golpear el piso, asi zeik salio corriendo hacia a el-

_zeik:¡marco! *grito preocupado*_

_marco:se han ido...sunset,melody,twilight,pinkie pie,applejack,rarity,nexus,rainbow dash...fluttershy...se fueron para siempre...incluso vi el miedo en la carita de fluttershy cuando la oscuridad se la llevaba *dijo con las manos en el piso*_

-de pronto marco voltea la cabeza hacia arriba viendo a zeik a los ojos-

_marco:¿entonces que podremos hacer? *pregunto casi a punto de llorar*_

-zeik solo se quedo callado-

_marco:y como siempre...no pude salvar a nadie *dijo soltando unas lagrimas*_

-la tormenta de oscuridad se estaba volviendo mas fuerte-

_marco:todo esta perdido...se acabo..._

-marco empezo a sozollar y zeik solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le dijo-

_zeik:marco se que tu no crees eso...yo se que no..._

-zeik se levanta dejando a marco atras-

-zeik se paro enfrente de la tormenta y intento detener la oscuridad para proteger a marco con sus brazos pero no lo logro y una rafaga de oscuridad se llevo a zeik y luego siguio con marco-.

_°COMO XENOM LO PREDIJO, LA OSCURIDAD PREVALECIO Y LA LUZ DE EXTINGUIO°_

-tal vez nuestras heroinas y nuestros heroes hayan caido en la oscuridad pero creanme...no todo esta perdido aun...aun...queda esperanza-


	12. capitulo 11

capitulo 11:enquestria oscura y el inicio de la guerra de la luz contra la oscuridad

-de pronto marco empieza a abrir los ojos y se levanta del suelo y se da cuenta de que esta en un vasto charco de agua cristalina, un lugar donde no hay nada, solo espacio sin fin y las nubes y el sol se reflejan en el charco-

-marco empezo a ver todo su alrededor y empezo a correr hacia la nada hasta que de pronto una luz amarilla empieza a levitar frente a el-

_marco:wow ¿quien eres? *pregunto curioso*_

-la esfera de luz se manifiesta y se transforma en una pequeña niña de 6 años de piel blanca y pelo rubio largo,ojos azules y viste de una bata blanca-

_¿?:¿hola acaso no me recuerdas? soy listy ¿te acuerdas de mi? *pregunto esperanzada*_

_marco:listy ¡estas aqui! *dijo alegremente*_

_listy:jeje claro, gracias a que sacaste la espada pude lograr salir del bosque de la calma..._

_marco:¿por cierto que es este lugar? *pregunto confundido viendo a su alrededor*_

_listy:estas en el universo del reposo, un lugar prohibido para todo ser vivo *dijo seriamente*_

_marco:¿entonces que hago aqui? *pregunto confundido*_

_listy:te saque de las tierras de las almas perdidas..._

_marco:uff ¿y mis amigas? ¿mis hermanos? ¿nexus? *pregunto esperanzado*_

_listy:lo siento...pero no pude hacer nada *dijo bajando la mirada*_

_marco:pero...¿siguen vivos? *pregunto esperanzado*_

-listy se acerca de frente y le toma la mano con sus dos pequeñas manos-

_listy:aun queda esperanza marco...siguen vivos...pero debemos darnos prisa, si magnus intentara absorber su poder y si llega a pasar eso...no quedara ni la mas minima esperanaza_

_marco:¡entonces debemos darnos prisa!_

_listy:pero antes de todo ¿ya te viste en el reflejo del agua? *pregunto curiosa*_

-marco se voltea a ver y vio que su cuerpo era completamente transparente, como si fuera un fantasma-

_marco:¡¿que?! ¿como vuelvo a mi forma original? *pregunto preocupado*_

_listy:tranquilo, usa tu collar, el collar que te regalo fluttershy..._

-marco empezo a agarrar su collar y de pronto su cuerpo empezo a brillar hasta volverse visible de nuevo-

_listy:es el poder del amor y confianza que hizo que volvieras a recuperar tu forma original, cuando entre dos personas se aman con toda el alma...el poder del amor puede lograrlo todo_

_marco:¡increible!_

_listy:bueno...pero ¿has visto tu espada?_

-marco aparece su espada en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que el cristal que tenia en su empuñadora se volvio de color negro-

_marco:¿que le ha pasado? *pregunto preocupado*_

_listy:la oscuridad acabo de eliminar toda la luz que habitaba en tu espada...si intentas enfrentarte a magnus asi...la espada solo le dara mas fuerza y acabara contigo..._

_marco:¿entonces que debemos hacer para acabar con el? *pregunto curioso*_

_listy:por lo pronto debemos ir con la princesa celestia a enquestria...se nos ocurrira algo ahi *dijo tranquilamente*_

_marco:¡diablos!...miah,spike y angel los dejamos en el palacio accidentamente ¿seguiran ahi? *pregunto preocupado*_

_listy:supongo que si...pero ahora vamos a enquestria *dijo alegremente*_

-listy creo un vortice y despues de eso se adentro en su bolsillo y los dos entraron al portal-

-ambos habian llegado a enquestria y aparecieron en ponyville, estaba muy solitaria, las nubes estaban grises y solo habia un pony y como siempre marco se habia transformado de nuevo en pony-

-marco fue a preguntarle al pony para ver que lo que habia pasado-

_marco:oye disculpa amigo...¿que ha pasado? *pregunto preocupado*_

-de pronto el pony se cubre de un aura negra y se transforma en un tipo de fusion de varias especies-

_¿?:winder marco...¡que milagro! *dijo alegremente*_

_marco:yo no soy winder marco...me parezco a el porque somos como...gemelos o algo asi...solo me llamo marco_

_¿?:entiendo...bueno despues de lo que ha pasado...¿porque no creerte?_

_marco:bueno ¿y tu eres...?_

_¿?:¡soy discord! *dijo alegremente*_

_marco:bueno...discord...¿donde estan todos? ¿que ha pasado? *pregunto preocupado*_

_discord:bueno...veras...de pronto fluttershy y yo estabamos en nuestro habitual martes de te pero de pronto unas pequeñas criaturas extrañas...como la que esta detras de ti *dijo señalando a la criatura tranquilamente*_

-marco voltea a ver a la criatura pero discord con su magia la desintegro al instante asi que marco volteo a ver a discord como si nada-

_discord:bueno esas criaturas empezaron a entrar a la casa de fluttershy y a ella junto a mi sobrina sunflower las lleve al palacio de canterlod para que estuvieran seguras *dijo tranquilamente*_

_marco:bueno discord ¿me podrias llevar a canterlod lo mas antes posible?_

_discord:¡no hay problema! _

-discord pego un chasquido y aparecieron en el palacio de canterlod y ahi estaban fluttershy junto a spike (del mundo humano), angel(del mundo humano), y miah-

-spike(del mundo humano) se habia transformado en dragon,miah conservo su forma original al igual que angel-

_miah:¡marco estas bien!..._

_spike:¿donde esta twilight y las demas? *pregunto preocupado*_

_marco:emm..._

-marco se habia quedado callado y spike solo bajo la mirada con mucha tristeza-

-y angel(originario del mundo pony) se estaba peleando con angel(del mundo humano) muy rudamente y fluttershy (del mundo pony) estaba intentando apartarlos para que no se pelearan-

_fluttershy::oigan tranquilos chicos, no se peleen *dijo timidamente intentando apartar a los dos conejos*_

_marco:oye angel..._

-los dos conejos voltearon a ver a marco-

_marco:emm solo no se peleen ¿okey?_

-los dos conejos solo se quedaron viendose confundidos-

_fluttershy(del mundo pony):muchas gracias *dijo aliviada*_

_marco:¿donde esta winder? *pregunto preocupado*_

_fluttershy(del mundo pony)emm fue a ayudar a los soldados del palacio a acabar con esas horrendas criaturas_

_discord:si de hecho yo estaba haciendo lo mismo pero llego emm ¿marco verdad? *pregunto confundido*_

_marco:si discord *dijo un poco molesto*_

_discord:bueno estaba eliminando a las criaturas pero marco llego y me dijo que lo trajera aqui_

_marco:oh claro debo ir a hablar con la princesa celestia..._

-marco estaba corriendo hacia la sala donde se encontraba la princesa celestia y la princesa luna pero de pronto escucha sollozos de un pequeño cuarto asi que marco decide entrar-

-marco se adentro a la habitacion y estaba muy oscura y vio que estaba compuesta lo de un cuarto comun y corriente, una cama, muebles y demas. de pronto marco voltea hacia abajo de la cama y estaba sunflower llorando-

_marco:¿sunflower? *pregunto sorprendido*_

_sunflower:¡papaa! *grito emocionada*_

_marco:tranquila, soy el tio marco, no soy tu papa *dijo tranquilamente*_

-sunflower solo bajo la mirada-

_marco:¿que estas haciendo ahi? *pregunto preocupado*_

_sunflower:tengo mucho miedo..._

-de pronto llega fluttershy(del mundo pony) algo asustada-

_fluttershy(del mundo pony):¿marco has visto a suni? *pregunto preocupada*_

_marco:¿suni? ah si esta debajo de la cama y no quiere salir *dijo preocupado*_

-fluttershy voltea a ver a sunflower que se encontraba debajo de la cama y pega un brinco hacia su mama-

_fluttershy:¡hija! *grito abrazando a su hija*_

_sunflower:¡mama! *dijo llorando abrazando a su mama*_

-en ese momento marco solo se quedo viendo con mucha pena...ciertamente jamas le habia dado un abrazo asi a su madre lo cual se puso un poco triste y solo se retiro sin decir ni una sola palabra a la sala donde se encuentra la princesa celestia y la princesa luna-

-una vez que llego ahi, estaban twilight sparkle(del mundo pony),la princesa celestia y la princesa luna discutiendo acerca de lo que esta pasando en enquestria-

_marco:¡estoy aqui princesas! *dijo con determinacion*_

_twilight:¿donde esta sunset y las demas? *pregunto preocupada*_

_marco:de hecho de eso queria hablar...uff...fueron consumidas por la oscuridad *dijo bajando la mirada*_

_twilight:oh no *dijo a punto de llorar*_

_marco:princesas...aun queda esperanza...necesitamos destruir la oscuridad de la tierra de las almas perdidas para poder rescatarlas yo se que estan bien *dijo determinado*_

_princesa celestia:bueno en ese caso...solo queda iniciar una guerra contra las criaturas de oscuridad de ese mundo..._

-la princesa celestia levanto su casco señalando a twilight-

_princesa celestia:twilight encargate de acompañar a marco a lo que necesite...necesitamos destruir a la oscuridad a como de lugar y dile al jefe de guerreros que preparen sus armas...vamos a iniciar la guerra_

_twilight:como ordene princesa..._

-marco y twilight salieron de la sala y mientras estaban caminando twilight le pregunta-

_twilight:bueno...¿cual es el plan? *pregunto curiosa*_

_marco:tendremos que ir con el maestro dan...el sabra que hacer_

-de pronto listy se manifiesta pero con su forma de niña humana-

_listy:¡seria una buena idea ir con el maestro dan!_

_twilight:¡un humano!...¿en enquestria? *dijo sorprendida*_

_marco:pues algo asi *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_listy:jaja...no te impresiones_

-de pronto listy abre un vortice-

_listy:este vortice nos llevara con el maestro dan_

-twilight y marco solo se quedaron mirandose fijamente y se adentraron al portal y listy se habia desvanecido-

-los dos aparecieron en la casa del maestro dan, los dos iban abriendo los ojos, marco habia recuperado su forma original pero twilight...seguia transformada en pony-

-twilight estaba abriendo los ojos y vio hacia arriba y era marco que se le habia quedado mirando con asombro-

_twilight:¿que pasa marco? *pregunto confundida*_

_marco:eres...un pony *dijo asombrado*_

-twilight se quedo mirandose y en efecto, todavia conservaba su forma de pony...pero era muy pequeña asi que marco la cargo como si se tratase de miah-

_marco:eres muy...pequeña *dijo viendola al rostro*_

-twilight solo se ruborizo hasta que los dos voltearon a ver al maestro dan-

_maestro dan:bueno chicos ¿que hacen aqui? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:pues vera..._

-marco le explico la situacion que paso con sus amigas y lo que esta pasando ahora en enquestria-

_maestro dan:¡imposible!...¿que ha pasado con el cubo celestial? ¿acaso no funciono? *pregunto preocupado y confundido*_

_marco:lo que paso es que sunset shimmer no lanzo el cubo a la tormenta y pues mis amigas,mis hermanos y mi mejor amigo nexus...se los llevo la oscuridad_

_maestro dan:bueno aun queda esperanza...necesitamos lograr detener esa tormenta de oscuridad_

_marco:oh claro...mi espada se ha llenado de oscuridad *dijo apareciendo su espada*_

_maestro dan:dejame verla_

-marco le entrego la espada al maestro dan y se quedo viendola un buen tiempo-

_maestro dan:puede que logremos hacer algo con esta espada para acabar con la tormenta de oscuridad y acabar con magnus y sus secuaces de una vez por todas...por la paz de los universos *dijo con seriedad*_

_marco:¿como? *pregunto esperanzado*_

_maestro dan:siganme *dijo con seriedad*_

-el maestro dan le entrego la espada a marco y con su baculo magico aparecio una puerta enfrente de ellos, una puerta de color negra asi que los chicos entraron-

-marco,twilight y el maestro dan habian entrado, al parecer se encontraban en un pasillo de un santuario, un santuario majestuoso-

-siguieron al maestro dan y abrio la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos...habia un pedestal para enterrar una espada junto a objetos extraños, se encontraba arriba en una plataforma-

_maestro dan:sube ahi y entierra la espada *dijo con seriedad*_

-marco solo asintio la idea-

-marco subio y solo tomo un pequeño respiro y enterro la espada del viento-

-de pronto una luz mistica se desprendio del pedestal pero...faltaba algo para poder volver a recuperar su poder-

_marco:maestro ¿que pasa? *pregunto confundido*_

_maestro dan:al parecer necesita algun poder del corazon, un poder que sea puro y verdadero *dijo con seriedad*_

_twilight:entonces yo podria ser ese alguien...*pregunto con un poco de timidez*_

_maestro dan:posiblemente hay que intentarlo..._

-twilight subio a la plataforma y empezo a concentrar su magia en su cuerno y la empezo a disparar al pedestal asi la espada empezo a tomar una forma distinta y de pronto listy sin decir nada transformada en una esfera de luz se adentro en la espada y empezo a desprender mas brillo hasta porfin terminar la transformacion-

-la espada se transformo de su empuñadora azul y los bordes de la empuñadora parecian como si fuesen alas-

-marco saco la espada del pedestal y de pronto su hoja prendio de un brillo...parecia como si fuese un foco o algo asi...era una luz majestuosa-

_maestro dan:esa es la legendaria espada del mas alla...una espada imposible de encontrar pero apenas descubri algo...la espada del viento solo era el disfraz de la espada del mas alla asi que esa es su autentica forma_

_marco:¡increible! *dijo moviendo su espada de varios angulos*_

_maestro dan:posiblemente ya puedas enfrentarte a magnus solo que necesito entrenarte...unos cuantos dias *dijo con seriedad*_

_marco:¡no queda tiempo! *dijo determinado*_

_maestro dan:si enfrentas a magnus sin saber como usar esa espada y sin saber como lograr esquivar sus hechizos...no tendras ni la mas minima esperanza de sobrevivir...eres nuestra unica esperanza...nuestro unica oportunidad de terminar con la oscuridad *dijo determinado*_

_marco:bueno esta bien *dijo agarrando su collar de mariposa que le regalo fluttershy*_

_twilight:bueno ire a ayudar a la princesa celestia a organizar a los soldados para la batalla contra la oscuridad...nos vemos _

-twilight se retiro del santuario dejando al maestro dan y a marco solos-

_marco:¿porque listy habra entrado en el pedestal de la espada? *se pregunto a si mismo en su mente*_

_maestro dan:¿estas listo? *pregunto con seriedad*_

_marco:¡claro que si! *dijo cambiando a su pose de combate*_

¿acaso este sera el fin de magnus y la oscuridad? no te pierdas el proximo episodio:un paso mas


	13. capitulo 12

capitulo 12:la batalla final comienza

-han pasado los dias y marco ha estado entrenando con el maestro dan, marco se ha vuelto mas fuerte y ahora esta listo para enfrentar a magnus y rescatar a sus amigas-

-mientras tanto con twilight(del mundo pony), ella se encontraba organizando a los soldados para la batalla, ya los soldados se encontraban pasando por el portal que los llevaria a las tierras de las almas perdidas asi que decidio dejarle ese cargo al comandante de la guardia real y decidio ir por marco a la casa del maestro dan-

-una vez que llego vio que no habia nadie, solo estaba yuno preparandose para la guerra-

_twilight:hola yuno, ¿ya esta listo marco? *pregunto esperanzada*_

_yuno:ya casi solo falta que..._

-de pronto marco y el maestro dan salieron de la puerta extraña del santuario y los ropajes de marco cambiaron a como los que traia cuando se transformaba con su ruby-

_marco:ya estoy listo para la batalla *dijo determinado*_

_maestro dan:marco esta listo...le enseñe todo lo que se *dijo con seriedad*_

_twilight:¡eso es grandioso! ¿ya nos podemos ir? *pregunto curiosa*_

_maestro dan:si, vayan de una vez a las tierras de las almas perdidas...¿los soldados ya estan ahi verdad? *pregunto con seriedad*_

_twilight:claro que si maestro...asi que vamos alla *dijo determinada*_

-el maestro dan abrio el portal con su baculo magico y yuno,twilight y marco se adentraron en el-

-todos los ponys soldados estaban preparados y en orden para iniciar la batalla contra las criaturas de oscuridad-

-de pronto un pegaso blanco da un trompetazo desde el cielo avisando de que las criaturas de la oscuridad iban a por ellos pero en ese momento marco,yuno y twilight aparecen enfrente de todos para dar inicio a la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad-

-de pronto las criaturas de la oscuridad empezaron a salir de la tormenta de oscuridad y empezaron a correr hacia a ellos a una distancia muy retirada de todo el ejercito-

-unos segundos despues se dio el grito de guerra y empezaron a luchar contra las criaturas de oscuridad-

-esas criaturas son de tamaño mediano, color negras con forma de humanoide, ojos amarillos y siempre atacan en grupo-

-marco,yuno y twilight junto al ejercito empezaron a enfrentar a las criaturas de oscuridad mientras se abrian paso hacia la tormenta-

-una vez que estaban enfrente de ella los tres se agarraron de la mano y entraron-

-no se veia nada adentro de la tormenta,su unica iluminacion era la luz que desprendia la hoja de la espada y estaban usando el poder de la espada para no ser consumidos por la oscuridad-

-una vez que llegaron al centro vieron a xenom levitando dando la espalda a twilight,marco y yuno-

-marco al verlo recordo al extraño sujeto que veia en sus sueños-

_marco:e..¡eres tu! *dijo gritando muy furioso*_

-xenom se da mediavuelta observando a los 3 y dejo de levitar cayendo en tierra-

_xenom:si..soy yo...no dejare que paren la tormenta de oscuridad *dijo cruzado de brazos*_

_marco:¡eso no lo permitire!...¿donde estan mis hermanos y nexus? *grito furioso*_

_xenom:emm...tus amigas estan bien al igual que tus hermanos pero la chica del pelo rosado...magnus la va a sacrificar para obtener la ultima alma que necesitamos para abrir el portal al mundo del eden *dijo con una risa malvada*_

-marco sin dudarlo dos veces fue a por xenom asi empezando a entablar un combate-

-los dos estaban intercambiando multiples ataques hasta que de pronto marco retrocede para darle un golpe directo a xenom en el estomago con la espada que lo mando hacia el extremo del centro de la tormenta-

-xenom muy dolido por el ataque se quizo levantar pero no lo logro asi que uso una tecnica de teletransportacion que lo mando hacia el cielo y decidio aparecer dos espadas negras y caer de picada para asesinar a marco-

-mientras iba cayendo marco no volteaba a ver hacia arriba y twilight y yuno estaban paralizadas por el fuerte combate-

-cuando xenom estuvo a punto de caer marco solo se mueve a una gran velocidad asi xenom estrellandose contra el suelo muy herido-

_marco:me esperaba mas de ti... *dijo con una mirada de seriedad*_

_xenom:pero...como *dijo intentandose parar del suelo*_

-marco tomo del cuello de su saco negro a xenom-

_marco:¿donde estan? *dijo consumido en la furia*_

_xenom:solo...ve hacia el otro lado de la tormenta y ahi hallaras el laberinto de las almas perdidas...ahi se encuentran tus amigas *dijo consumido por el miedo*_

_marco:ummm..._

-de pronto marco lo suelta dejandolo atras y las chicas siguieron a marco hacia el otro lado de la tormenta-

-mientras iban cruzando la luz del sol casi en el atardecer se reflejaba entre la oscuridad y decidieron seguir la luz-

-una vez que salieron se encontraban en un pasillo de un laberinto asi decidieron seguir una senda de pequeñas particulas de polvos dorados-

-ya han pasado 15 minutos de larga caminata y llegaron a un campo de piedra encerrado de grandes muros y la luz del sol casi al atardecer entraba por arriba de las paredes-

-marco,twilight y yuno caminaron lentamente hacia el centro y al ver hacia arriba vieron a las chicas,melody,zeik y nexus atrapados por unas cadenas que las sujetaban una nube oscura-

_marco:¡ahi estan! *dijo señalando a sus amigas, a sus hermanos y nexus*_

-marco se percato de que fluttershy no estaba-

_marco:fluttershy...¿donde esta? *dijo mirando con asombro y miedo a yuno y twilight*_

-de pronto unas rafagas de oscuridad aparecieron a dos sujetos identicos a marco y zeik con espadas negras en sus manos-

_marco:ese soy yo...*pregunto confundido*_

-de pronto a los dos tipos le brillaron los ojos en rojo asi lanzandose en combate contra los tres-

-marco logro esquivar el ataque del marco maligno asi luego fue a por yuno intentado enterrarle su espada en su estomago pero yuno junto con la magia de twilight empezaron a frenar el ataque del marco maligno-

-de pronto nexus se despierta por el fuerte estruendo de los golpes de las espadas y ve a marco,yuno y twilight enfrentarse con esos dos sujetos asi nexus se empezo a agitar en la cadena hasta que con su magia agarro la cadena y la rompio asi cayendo de pie y fue a destruir a zeik y marco malignos-

-nexus de pronto sus puños empezaron a brillar de un color dorado y empezo a meter un golpe tras otro hasta lograr que cayeran en combate y se desintegraran-

-ya calmada la situacion twilight lanzo un hechizo que hizo destruir las cadenas que sujetaban a las chicas,melody y zeik-

-cuando cayeron las chicas se fueron despertando asi pinkie pie pego un brinco y luego fue abriendo los ojos y vio a twilight del mundo pony algo sorprendida-

-luego sunset,rarity,applejack,rainbow dash twilight(del mundo humano),zeik y melody se empezaron a levantar y sunset al ver a sus amigas estar bien no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas e ir a abrazar a sus amigas grupalmente asi todas incluyendo a melody empezaron a llorar de felicidad de que estaban bien-

-zeik en cambio aun se encontraba aturdido-

_marco:twilight, yuno ayuden a las chicas y a mis hermanos a recuperarse...yo ire a enfrentar a magnus *dijo con determinacion*_

_nexus:¡yo ire contigo! *dijo determinado*_

_marco:lo siento nexus...fluttershy esta en peligro y no quiero que tu vayas a salir lastimado...el me quiere a mi...y soy yo quien le debe poner fin a magnus *dijo determinado*_

_nexus:esta bien *dijo un poco inseguro*_

_twilight:ten cuidado...te alcanzaremos despues *dijo con seriedad*_

-marco asintio con la cabeza y se retiro por el siguiente pasillo que lo llevaria al resto del laberinto-

ESTE CAPITULO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN,NO TE PIERDAS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:LA BATALLA FINAL


	14. capitulo final

capitulo final:la batalla final

-marco habia logrado salir del laberinto, se encontraba en un extenso campo de piedra, ya era noche y las nubes estaban llenas de oscuridad y maldad, marco habia llegado algo agitado y atras lo estaban siguiendo zeik y twilight(del mundo pony)-

_marco:¡no debieron haber venido! ¡es peligroso! *dijo con inseguridad*_

_twilight:no podiamos dejarte solo...¿eh?_

-de pronto marco y zeik voltea a ver hacia donde twilight estaba viendo y estaba magnus parado sobre un pilar de piedra muy alto y alrededor de el giraban unas esferas brillantes de diferentes colores-

-marco aparecio su espada al igual que zeik aparecio una espada espiritual y twilight se puso en pose de combate al igual que zeik y marco-

-de pronto magnus aparece su espada en su mano derecha-

_magnus:ya tengo doce almas...¡solo falta una! *dijo alzando su espada hacia el cielo*_

-marco,twilight y zeik estaban asustados y de pronto de la espada de magnus sale un rayo disparado hacia el cielo y mpezo a retumbar-

_magnus:ahora marco...el combate final entre la luz y la oscuridad..._

-marco empezo a asustarse y empezar a sentirse impotente y de pronto fluttershy aparece levitando al lado magnus inconsciente y magnus solo suelta una risa malvada y de agrado-

_marco:¡fluttershy! *grito esperanzado y preocupado corriendo hacia el pilar donde se encontraba magnus*_

_magnus:necesitas motivacion *dijo con tranquilidad*_

-marco pego un brinco hacia el pilar de piedra y empezo a correr hacia arriba con la esperanza de salvar a fluttershy hasta que de pronto magnus le da un golpe cargado con su espada en la espalda a fluttershy asi su cuerpo empezo a brillar y de pronto salieron pequeños fragmentos de cristal y asi acabando con su vida-

_marco:¡fluttershy! *grito con impotencia y dolor mientras corria hacia a magnus por el pilar*_

-twilight y zeik se quedaron impresionados-

-marco se lanza a por magnus con su espada pegando un grito de dolor y tristeza pero magnus con la espada que tenia logro detener el ataque de marco-

_marco:¡¿porque ella?! *pregunto con dolor y impotencia*_

-magnus avienta con su espada a marco hacia el suelo, quedaba muy alto el pilar asi empezo a caer y rodo en el suelo-

-marco quedo tirado y empezo a apretar un puñado de tierra con tristeza y dolor y alzo la mirada viendo a magnus con unas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-

_marco:¡¿porque?! *pregunto con unas lagimas recorriendo por sus mejillas*_

_magnus:lo he conseguido *dijo apretando su puño con mucha satisfaccion*_

_zeik:¡magnus! *grito muy furioso*_

-zeik corrio a por magnus escalando el pilar pero al llegar magnus lo golpea con su espada mandandolo lejos-

-de pronto twilight empezo a volar hacia a magnus y le lanzo un poder muy potente pero magnus tambien lanza un hechizo que hizo que twilight se quedara quieta en el aire igual que zeik-

_marco:¡twilight, zeik! *grito muy preocupado* _

-marco cayo en dos rodillas muy dolido y magnus junto a las almas se empezaron a levitar-

_magnus:ahora...la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad llegara a su fin *dijo mientras se levitaba y alzaba su espada*_

-mientras alzaba su espada, la espada se transformo en una espada de color dorado por todos lados,una espada con un fragmento de color azul en su empuñadora-

_magnus:ahhh...la espada del eden al fin la he conseguido *dijo con satisfaccion*_

-marco estaba muy asustado de lo que podria suceder-

_magnus:¡mundo del eden! ¡abrete para mi y muestrame...el futuro!_

-de pronto entre las nubes oscuras aparecio un agujero negro y de ahi empezaron a llover meteoritos y marco muy dolido cae derrotado hasta que de pronto se percata de que sunset shimmer y rainbow dash venian detras suyo-

_rainbow dash:¡eh no te rindas!_

-sunset shimmer y rainbow dash ayudaron a levantar a marco-

_marco:¡sunset shimmer! ¡rainbow dash! *dijo un poco aliviado viendolas*_

_rainbow dash:tipico...no puedes hacer nada sin nosotras marco *dijo con orgullo*_

-marco se empezo a limpiar las lagrimas-

_sunset:¡debemos parar a magnus! *dijo un poco enojada*_

_marco:si pero...magnus logro abrir el portal hacia el mundo del eden y fluttershy...*dijo bajando la mirada*_

_nexus:¿ves que necesitabas mi ayuda? *dijo chistosamente*_

-marco voltea y se dio cuenta de que era nexus junto a las chicas, melody,nexus y yuno-

_marco:¡chicas!, ¡nexus! *dijo aliviado*_

_pinkie pie:lo sentimos habia muchas cosas de las que llorar y reirnos *dijo con tranquilidad*_

_nexus:maestro magnus..._

_yuno:lo ha logrado...ha abierto el portal hacia el mundo del eden *dijo algo triste*_

_melody:¿y ahora que? *pregunto preocupada*_

-yuno solo contesto con una expresion de impotencia-

-hubo un silencio pero de pronto se vio un resplandor salir del pilar donde se encontraba magnus asi cayendo de pie zeik y twilight(del mundo pony)-

_twilight:aun existe una esperanza *dijo determinada mientras corria hacia el grupo*_

_marco:¡twilight!, ¡zeik!, ¿estan bien? *pregunto aliviado*_

_twilight:¡estamos bien! *dijo determinada*_

_nexus:¿cual esperanza? *pregunto curioso*_

_zeik:mientras estaba atrapado en la linea del espacio y tiempo por el poder de magnus...se me ocurrio una idea...podriamos encerrar a magnus en el mundo del eden para sacarlo de este mundo y acabar con el desde adentro *dijo determinado*_

_twilight:pero no sera facil...sunset shimmer necesito tu ayuda para detenerlo *dijo determinada*_

_sunset:vamos *dijo con seguridad*_

-mientras sunset caminaba marco se interpone en su camino-

_marco:espera...yo lo hare *dijo con determinacion*_

_applejack:¡¿que?! *pregunto sorprendida*_

_marco:magnus es una amenaza muy fuerte...junto con el entrenamiento que me dio el maestro dan creo poder acabar con el desde adentro mientras ustedes mantienen cerrado el portal con su magia y aparte..._

-de pronto marco empezo a agarrar su collar de mariposa viendolo con esperanza y amor-

_marco:podre saber que paso exactamente con mi angelito *dijo esperanzado y a la vez triste mirando su collar de mariposa*_

-twilight solo se empezo a preocupar pero ella no queria dejar ir a marco pero al ultimo acepto-

_twilight:esta bien, marco *dijo esperanzada*_

_marco:dejamelo a mi *dijo determinado apartandose de ellos*_

-mientras marco caminaba vio que al lado lo acompañaba sunset shimmer y rainbow dash-

_sunset:no puedo dejarte ir solo...tu me ayudaste a recuperar los recuerdos de mis amigas y yo te ayudare a detener a magnus *dijo poniendo su mano en la espalda de marco*_

_rainbow dash:yo no puedo dejarlos ir solos y perderme de toda la accion *dijo tranquilamente*_

_marco:gracias chicas *dijo mirandolas con mucho cariño*_

_nexus:debemos darnos prisa...la oscuridad se extiende..._

-todas las chicas incluyendo a zeik y nexus se empezaron a preparar hasta que twilight(del mundo humano) se acerca a hablar con marco-

_twilight:hey marco_

_marco:oh hola..._

_twilight:fluttershy esta bien...puedo sentirlo *dijo tocando su pecho*_

_marco:gracias *dijo con una sonrisa agradable*_

-twilight(del mundo humano) asintio con la cabeza y todas las chicas se empezaron a transformar y alzaron su mano apuntando a magnus y nexus junto a zeik empezaron tambien a alzar su mano-

-marco alzo su espada y sunset junto a rainbow dash pusieron su mano en la espalda de marco-

-de pronto unos rayos de luz de diferentes colores empezaron a salir de las manos de todos y fueron dirigidas a magnus asi atravezandolo y lanzandolo contra el portal y sunset,marco y rainbow dash se transformaron en pequeñas luces asi entrando en el portal-

-marco,sunset shimmer y rainbow dash aparecieron en un pequeño muelle en el mar, al aparecer todos se quedaron impresionados al voltear su vista, era una ciudad de casas dolor blancas, telefericos en movimiento, edificios blancos gigantes asi que decidieron caminar por el puente y llegar a ella-

-al llegar se percataron de que no habia nadie, parecia una ciudad fantasma-

_rainbow dash:al parecer no hay nadie *dijo confundida*_

_sunset:no debemos bajar la guardia *dijo con seriedad*_

_marco:esten alertas *dijo con la mirada entrecerrada*_

-de pronto de una torre que se encuentra demasiada alta se escucha retumbar unas campanadas-

_sunset:¡algo no esta bien aqui! *dijo un poco asustada*_

-de pronto varios seres de oscuridad aparecen asi que no lo dudaron y salieron corriendo de las criaturas con direccion a la torre-

-mientras iban corriendo se encontraron a un tipo con una armadura de caballero negra...guanteletes con garras filosas,capa negra y un casco de forma extraña como de un chivo-

_marco:tengan cuidado *dijo apartando a sus amigas*_

-de pronto ese sujeto hace un movimiento con su mano haciendo poner el mundo de lado asi cayendose las chicas con marco golpeandose con una casa-

-marco ayudo a sus amigas a levantarse y de pronto aparece ese sujeto de oscuridad rompiendo una parte del piso-

-el sujeto se avento a atacar a marco pero el con su espada lo detiene asi dandole un golpe en el casco que lo dejo aturdido asi que marco no perdio ningun segundo y fue a por el dandole multiples golpes con la espada del mas alla-

-mientras le metia unos cuantos golpes el sujeto se levanta sin ningun daño asi dandole un golpe a marco en la cara que lo mandaria lejos y quedando inconsciente, asi rainbow dash no lo dudo y empezo a correr en circulos tras el para lograr marearlo asi sunset shimmer le quita la espada a marco y se lanza a atacar al sujeto y increiblemente el sujeto se hace cenizas y el mundo volvio a la normalidad-

-marco empezo a despertar y se percato de que sunset y rainbow dash estaban algo preocupadas intentando despertar a marco, marco al abrir los ojos se percato de que las nubes se tornaron oscuras asi marco se desperto de un brinco asi salio corriendo hacia la torre sin decir ni una sola palabra y sunset al igual que rainbow dash se quedaron confundidas y sin entender la reaccion de marco decidieron salir corriendo tras el-

-marco empezo a escalar y dar brincos para llegar arriba asi sunset sin poder hacer nada decidio quedarse alla abajo asi que rainbow dash la decide cargar en su espalda y correr a toda velocidad hacia arriba-

-marco,sunset shimmer y rainbow dash habian llegado...era un piso como hecho de un cristal muy duro donde estaba dibujado varios simbolos extraños, al voltear su vista hacia enfrente ahi se encontraba magnus con las manos en la espalda-

_marco:¡magnus! *grito consumido en la furia*_

_magnus:hmm...llegan justo a tiempo_

-de pronto voltean su vista hacia arriba y se percataron de que fluttershy estaba levitando inconsciente y un vortice blanco con una simbolo de entrada de llave estaba a punto de abrirse-

_marco:¡fluttershy! *grito asustado*_

_sunset:¡sueltala! *dijo furiosa*_

_magnus:¿creian que enserio la habia eliminado?...solo era para darle motivacion a marco...necesito un alma pura y limpia para poder abrir el ultimo candado para invocar al heraldo_

_marco:¡no lo permitire! *dijo apareciendo su espada*_

_magnus:bueno...creo que estos seran tus ultimos momentos de vida *dijo apareciendo su espada*_

-de pronto magnus se empieza a levitar y empieza la batalla final-

-marco da un salto impulsado con una rafaga de aire para llegar con magnus y entre ellos dos estaban entablando un combate muy fuerte, estaban intercambiando multiples golpes pero de pronto magnus empieza a crear vortices por todos lados para aparecer en diferentes locaciones-

-magnus al atravezar los vortices logra darle un golpe a marco con su espada en su espalda pero eso no fue derrota para marco asi entro mas furia en su corazon y empezo a atacarlo de diferentes angulos por 2 minutos asi haciendo un combo de ataque increible lanzandolo hacia arriba pero de pronto sunset se percata de que el cielo se tiña de un color verde y empieza a caer truenos a su alrededor y al mirar al piso este mismo se transparento y abajo solo se veia unas nubes de color verde como si solo hubiera vacio y nada mas-

-de pronto rainbow dash se percata de que fluttershy estaba gritando por el sufrimiento de su alma asi rainbow intento saltar para agarrar su mano pero no lo logro-

-mientras tanto con marco...el se encontraba metiendole multiples golpes y magnus solo estaba impresionado por el daño que estaba recibiendo asi que marco le dio un golpe impulsado haciendolo caer y estrellarse fuertemente en el piso-

-el combate habia terminado...magnus se encontraba derrotado-

_magnus:pero...¿como? *pregunto intentando ponerse de pie*_

_marco:se acabo, has perdido *dijo apretando su puño con determinacion*_

_magnus:no...llegan tarde *dijo soltando una risa malvada*_

-de pronto una luz amarilla sale del pecho de fluttershy y tambien el vortice con forma de cerradura de llave se abre dejando escapar una esfera de luz negra y apareciendo enfrente de ellos un ser...era un demonio gigantesco de piel como de un dinosaurio de color negra...su pelo y su cabeza estaban en llamas,ojos rojos y se veia muy fuerte-

_magnus:je...heraldo acaba con ellos *dijo señalando tirado desde el piso*_

-el heraldo solo se quedo quieto viendo a marco y de pronto la luz amarilla o mas bien el alma de fluttershy entro en el pecho del heraldo y el solo hizo una expresion de placer-

_magnus:¡heraldo matalos! *dijo furioso*_

-el heraldo solo se molesto y fue a por magnus agarrandolo de su cabeza y lanzandolo contra los chicos-

_magnus:¡no puede ser! *grito asustado*_

-el heraldo creo un vortice y se adentro en el-

_marco:¡debo detenerlo! *dijo determinado*_

_magnus:no chico, si entras ahi no podras volver y aparte el te asesinara..._

_sunset:no lo hagas se nos ocurrira algo_

_marco:¡no tengo otra opcion, debo hacerlo, sin fluttershy mi vida no tiene sentido, necesito salvarla! *dijo determinado*_

-rainbow dash y sunset se quedaron asustadas y marco sin pensarlo dos veces entro al portal-

-marco al aparecer se encontraba en un vasto campo de pasto...era una belleza, era como si fuese el cielo y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor-

-pero de pronto marco voltea su vista y era el heraldo volteado de espalda y al sentir la presencia de marco se da mediavuelta-

_heraldo:mmm veo que has venido...veo que estas preparado para un duelo *dijo con seriedad*_

-marco solo se quedo callado y viendolo con el ceño fruncido-

_heraldo:mira bien a tu alrededor...este paisaje sera lo ultimo que veran tus ojos *dijo con un tono de voz macabro*_

-de pronto el heraldo empezo a caminar al rededor de el-

_heraldo:milenios de odio hacia la luz eterna...una eternidad prisionero...ahora tu pagaras por todo eso _

-de pronto el heraldo voltea su vista con marco-

_heraldo:veamos cuanto tiempo puedes aguantar frente a mi espada...¿listo para jugar un poco? _

-de pronto el heraldo aparece una espada negra muy pesada en su mano derecha-

_heraldo:¡los universos estaran bajo mi poder muy pronto! *dijo señalandolo con su espada*_

-marco aparece su espada en sus manos y se pone en pose de combate-

_heraldo:pobre iluso que osa revolverse contra mi... pienso borrarte a ti y a los tuyos de la faz de los universos y condenarlos al infierno eterno *dijo con un tono macabro*_

-el heraldo alza su espada y todas las nubes se tiñaron de negro pero marco no tenia miedo, estaba decidido a acabar con el-

_heraldo:y en cuanto a ese poder omnimodo llamado amistad...tambien pienso arrebatarselo...¡la fuerza divina sera mia!...¡el reinado de los demonios sera eterno!_

-marco y el heraldo habian empezado a entablar un combate pero mientras tanto en la torre del eden, las chicas se encontraban observando el cuerpo de fluttershy con mucha tristeza pero de pronto los pies de fluttershy empezaron a brillar de un color dorado-

_sunset:¿que esta pasando con fluttershy? *pregunto asustada*_

-magnus aun tirado responde-

_magnus:si marco no logra recuperar su alma antes de que todo el cuerpo de fluttershy brille de dorado por completo...lamento decir que ya no habra esperanza para ella *dijo con seriedad*_

_rainbow dash:¡fluttershy resiste! *dijo mirando al cuerpo de fluttershy*_

-mientras tanto en el combate de marco y el heraldo, ellos dos se encontraban luchando con mucha intensidad pero el heraldo le estaba dando una paliza a marco casi matandolo, el chico apenas y se podia levantar despues de la intensa golpiza que le estaba dando el heraldo-

-el heraldo le dio un golpe que lo mando muy lejos de ahi y luego se empieza a acercar-

_heraldo:¡me voy a encargar de que nunca vuelvas a ver a tus hermanos y tus amigas *dijo con un tono macabro mientras se acercaba a marco*_

-marco apenas y podia abrir los ojos por el dolor que sentia de la golpiza que le estaba dando el heraldo-

-el heraldo se paro atras de el y le dio un golpe que acabo con el-

-de pronto el espiritu de marco aparecio en un lugar oscuro y de pronto unas luces apareciendo y se manifestaron las chicas junto a sus hermanos y nexus-

_nexus:¡marco no te rindas levantate! ¡tu nunca te rindes!_

_melody:¡hermanito recuerda...la familia y la amistad es lo mas importante...recuerdalo!_

_pinkie pie:¡marco acuerdate de todas las veces que comimos mucho pastel y nos dio un fuerte dolor de estomago ¿te acuerdas? despues de los hechos nos reimos demasiado...por favor levantate..._

_zeik:¡marco tu puedes! ¡ese tipo no puede contra ti! ¡yo creo en ti!..._

_rarity:querido levantate y lucha por fluttershy..._

_twilight(del mundo humano):marco levantate...eres fuerte...yo se que puedes acabar con el..._

_applejack:marco tal vez no fuimos tan amigos pero...se que eres especial...tu puedes acabar con ese tipo... _

_rainbow dash:marco levantate...¿eres debil? ¡yo no lo creo...levantate ya!..._

_sunset:marco por favor levantate...tu me demostraste que eres especial...me ayudaste a recuperar a mis amigas...¡yo creo en ti!..._

twilight(del mundo pony):marco levantate...se que tu puedes...eres muy fuerte

-de pronto marco siente la presencia de fluttershy-

_fluttershy:por favor pajarito levantate...salvame...quiero estar contigo..._

-y de pronto escucha una voz muy conocida-

_¿?:hijo levantate...por favor hijito tu puedes..._

_marco:¿ma...mama? *pregunto con unas lagrimas en sus ojos*_

_¿?:si hijo soy tu mama..._

_marco:¡mama! *grito desesperado*_

_¿?:¡ahora hijo acaba con ese demonio!..._

-de pronto a todas las chicas incluyendo a los hermanos de marco y tambien nexus empezaron a sentir que sus corazones retumbaban muy fuerte-

-mientras tanto marco se estaba levantando del piso algo adolorido para confrontar al heraldo-

_marco:¡NO! ¡mis amigos y mi familia siempre los tendre a mi lado! ¡ahora siento como si todos nuestros corazones latieran al mismo tiempo!_

-de pronto marco apunta al heraldo con sus manos y de la palma de sus manos salen varias luces de diferentes colores atravezando su pecho-

_heraldo:¡noooo!..._

-el heraldo habia sido derrotado...cayendo y haciendose cenizas y el cielo se habia despejado viendose el sol brillando con todo su esplendor y el alma de fluttershy se adentro en la espada de marco-

-mientras tanto en la torre del eden se encontraban sunset shimmer y rainbow dash viendo el cuerpo de fluttershy a punto de convertirse su cuerpo en totalmente dorado-

-marco salio del portal y el portal se cerro y al ver a fluttershy tirada con su cuerpo todo dorado salio corriendo hacia a ella muy preocupado y la levanta tantito de su espalda-

-de pronto el alma de fluttershy sale de la espada entrando en el pecho de fluttershy-

-los segundos pasaban y fluttershy no despertaba-

_magnus:creo que llegaste tarde..._

_marco:no...por favor mi amor...levantate *dijo viendo sus parpados rosados*_

_sunset:creo...que no lo has conseguido *dijo bajando la mirada*_

_marco:¡por favor mi angelito! ¡levantate! ¡hay que cumplir nuestros sueños y metas juntos!_

_rainbow dash:no lo logro *dijo bajando la mirada*_

_marco:por favor...no me dejes solo *dijo derramando unas lagrimas*_

-marco empezo a abrazar a su amada muy fuerte-

-de pronto fluttershy empieza a abrir los ojos-

-marco la deja de abrazar y ve que poco a poco fluttershy va abriendo sus ojos verdes azulados y empieza a acariciar suavemente el rostro esperanzado de marco-

_marco:¡fluttershy! *dijo gritando con unas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas*_

-marco la abrazo muy fuerte llorando con mucha desesperacion-

_sunset:¡si..fiu eso estuvo cerca!_

_rainbow dash:¡increible!_

-de pronto magnus se levanta enterrando la espada del eden para apoyarse-

-de pronto marco y las demas voltean a ver hacia arriba y vieron que el portal con forma de cerradura de llave sigue ahi-

_marco¡¿magnus que pasara?!_

_magnus:una nueva era esta a punto de comenzar...ahora todos los universos alternos estan conectados...y en el mundo de canterlod volvera a su estado original...solo queria acabar con toda la vida existente_

_marco:¡¿porque?! *pregunto desconcertado*_

-magnus se queda viendo a marco directamente a los ojos-

_magnus:el mundo comenzo en la oscuridad y de esa oscuridad vino la luz...la luz del mundo del eden puede brindarnos un nuevo comienzo...un mundo vacio, puro y brillante *dijo bajando la mirada*_

_marco:esa no es decision tuya *dijo con determinacion*_

_magnus:¿y entonces de quien es?_

-marco ayudo a fluttershy a levantarse y agarrado de la mano de fluttershy magnus le dice-

_magnus:los universos necesita que alguien los alce y los lidere...alguien fuerte, que impida que los malvados contaminen los universos y a la gente con su maldad sin fin...¡alguien que decida su destino!_

_marco:en ese caso...esa persona no eres tu magnus *dijo con seriedad*_

-magnus empezo a mirar a marco con mucha seriedad-

_marco:un lider verdadero sabe que el destino es incontrolable...y lo acepta..._

-marco empezo a mirar a magnus con mucha seriedad al igual que el lo estaba viendo asi-

-de pronto se escucho un silencio y magnus suelta una pequeña risa-

_magnus:me recuerdas...a tu padre_

-de pronto el piso empieza a temblar y magnus sin dudarlo abrio un portal con sus manos-

_magnus:¡tenemos que entrar al portal ahora! ¡el heraldo aun sigue vivo aqui asi que tenemos que entrar antes de que destruya este lugar! *grito preocupado*_

-marco,fluttershy,sunset shimmer y rainbow dash entraron al portal a toda velocidad-

-nexus estaba aburrido sentado encima de una roca y las demas chicas estaban algo preocupadas pero de pronto un portal se abrio y marco junto a magnus,fluttershy,sunset shimmer y rainbow dash salieron del portal-

-todas las chicas se lanzaron a abrazar a fluttershy y sunset y rainbow dash se unieron al abrazo-

-marco abrazo a sus dos hermanos y yuno se quedo viendo a magnus y el se acerca a abrazar a yuno-

_magnus:te extrañe mucho hija *dijo mientras la abrazaba*_

_yuno:¡papa! *dijo llorando mientras la abrazaba*_

-de pronto marco deja a sus hermanos y voltea a ver hacia arriba y ve que todavia sigue abierto el agujero negro asi que decide acercarse a magnus-

_marco:¿ahora que magnus? ¿como cerramos el portal? *pregunto confundido*_

_magnus:tus amigas pueden lograrlo...ellas poseen el poder de la amistad asi que puede que con su poder logren sellar el portal *dijo tranquilamente*_

-marco asintio con la cabeza y fue con las chicas-

_marco:necesitamos cerrar el portal...con su magia lo podremos lograr_

-las chicas se quedaron mirandose entre todas y se agarraron de las manos y empezaron a levitar y twilight(del mundo pony) se quedo sorprendida por el hecho que estaba sucediendo asi que con la magia de su cuerno disparo un rayo de luz-

-marco,zeik y melody se agarraron de las manos y empezaron a levitar y nexus se quedo viendo impresionado-

-mientras todos estaban levitando unas luces empezaron a salir de sus pechos y el agujero negro empezo a desaparecer poco a poco-

-cuando el agujero negro desaparecio todas las nubes oscuras empezaron a desaparecer y el sol del amanecer se asomaba por las montañas-

-todas empezaron a bajar poco a poco al igual que los hermanos-

-yuno estaba mirando el ocaso agarrado del brazo de su padre y twilight(del mundo pony) estaba impresionada-

_twilight:por fin...se ha acabado *dijo tranquilamente*_

-todos asintieron con la cabeza y de pronto la espada de marco aparece automaticamente en la mano de marco y listy sale de la espada-

_listy:por fin...se ha acabado...por fin podre volver con mi familia al cielo *dijo emocionada*_

_marco:¿te vas? *pregunto algo triste*_

_listy:lo siento marco...se que solo hemos convivido muy poco pero ha llegado la hora de irme a casa...y gracias a ti y tus amigas podre volver a donde yo pertenezco *dijo tiernamente*_

_marco:bueno...buen viaje *dijo algo conmovido*_

_listy:¡adios a todos!_

-de pronto listy empezo a levitar al cielo y poco a poco la empezaron a perder de vista-

_marco:se ha ido *dijo bajando la mirada*_

-de pronto fluttershy se acerca a marco-

_fluttershy:tranquilo pajarito...ella debe volver a donde pertenece *dijo timidamente*_

_marco:si tienes razon..._

_fluttershy:gracias por salvarme...¡te quiero! *dijo a punto de llorar*_

_marco:tranquila mi angelito...mejor disfrutemos el amanecer *dijo acariciando su rostro*_

-marco y fluttershy se agarraron de la mano y se quedaron mirando al ocaso-

-unas semanas despues...la guerra habia terminado y toda la poblacion estaba regresando a canterlod-

-marco y fluttershy se encontraban mas unidos que nunca,nexus aun sigue preguntandose como pedirle a applejack ir a una cita,magnus regreso con su hija y fueron a vivir a canterlod en un departamento como cualquier persona normal,zeik ayuda todas las tardes a rarity a coser ropa,angel junto a miah regresaron a casa con sus dueños al igual que spike con twilight(del mundo humano),las demas chicas junto a melody se encuentran ayudando a la escuela a reparar los daños-

-mientras tanto los hechos en el mundo de enquestria,winder habia regresado con fluttershy y su hija,twilight(del mundo pony) regreso a su castillo en paz y armonia,las princesas celestia y luna otra vez vuelven a tener tranquilidad al igual que el reino de enquestria, discord se ha hecho el guardia protector del palacio de enquestria-

-pero ahora marco y fluttershy se encontraban disfrutando de la fresca y linda noche, fluttershy se encontraba abrazando a su conejito angel-

_marco:¿fluttershy? *pregunto viendola a los ojos*_

_fluttershy:¿que pasa pajarito? *pregunto curiosa*_

_marco:mi madre...la escuche que me hablo cuando fue el combate contra el heraldo...no se si este por ahi o haya sido mi imaginacion *dijo bajando la mirada*_

_fluttershy:yo se que si esta bien *dijo viendolo a los ojos con ternura*_

_marco:bueno por lo pronto...quiero disfrutar esta noche contigo *dijo agarrandola de sus pequeñas manos*_

_fluttershy:oh...yo tambien *dijo viendolo con ternura*_

-los dos se quedaron viendo a la luna con mucha tranquilidad-

-al dia siguiente, marco se levanto muy temprano a tomar aire al parque hasta que de pronto zeik llega corriendo muy deprisa-

_zeik:¡marcoo! ¡te una noticia espectacular sigueme!_

-zeik se lleva a jalones a marco hacia la escuela canterlod high-

-una vez que llegaron encontraron algo que marco jamas llego a imaginar...¡su mama!

_marco:ma...¡mama! *dijo apunto de llorar*_

_¿?:ven hijo *dijo tambien a punto de llorar*_

-de pronto todas las chicas al igual que melody y nexus llegaron-

_nexus:¿para que me levantas a las 9 de la madrugada? *dijo tallandose los ojos*_

_melody:¿ma...mama? *pregunto sorprendida*_

_zeik:¡claro que si!_

_nexus:la señora arelit ¡que bien! *dijo alegremente*_

_arelit:me alegro que esten bien mis niños_

_marco:¡claro mama! *dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos*_

_melody;¿donde has estado mama? *pregunto muy confundida*_

_arelit:me habia quedado en casa de una chica, su madre y ella me atendieron muy bien *dijo viendo a sus hijos con ternura*_

_rainbow dash:mira tu suegra *dijo pegandole con el codo a fluttershy*_

-fluttershy se sentia muy nerviosa al ver a la señora arelit, sentia que ciertamente le iba a caer mal por su timidez-

-de pronto marco se acerco a fluttershy y la llevo de la mano para presentarle a su mama-

_marco:mira ella es fluttershy y es mi..._

_arelit:¡¿novia?! ¡me da gusto mucho hijo de que estes con ella, es muy linda y se ve que es buena chica *dijo viendo con ternura a fluttershy*_

_fluttershy:no es para tanto señora *dijo timidamente*_

_marco:¿y luego mama? ¿que va a pasar?_

_arelit:pues regresar a ciudad terminal no creo que sea una opcion asi que podremos iniciar una nueva vida aqui_

_marco:¡me parece estupendo mama! *dijo alegremente*_

_arelit:¡vamos! ¡a buscar un departamento para vivir ahi! *dijo con alegria*_

_rainbow dash:¡genial! *grito emocionada*_

-la señora arelit se fue y las chicas las siguieron al igual que nexus y zeik pero fluttershy noto que marco no las seguia asi que se acerco a marco-

_fluttershy:¿te encuentras bien pajarito? *pregunto preocupada*_

_marco:si estoy bien solo que...se me hace algo bonito ver tranquilidad_

_fluttershy:si, por fin se ha acabado *dijo tranquilamente*_

_marco:¿sabes algo? me acuerdo cuando pense que magnus te habia asesinado...algo muy feo paso en mi corazon...¡nunca quiero perderte! ¡te amo! *dijo agarrando su tierna carita*_

_fluttershy:jamas me perderas...yo tambien te amo *dijo tiernamente*_

-fluttershy le robo un beso a marco y despues de eso los dos fueron a seguir al grupo pero algo andaba mal-

-un tipo encapuchado estaba arriba en el techo del colegio canterlod high-

¿?:Mmm...la batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad acaba de empezar portadores de la luz

-de pronto el tipo se desaparecio sin dejar rastro-

QUE HABRA QUERIDO DECIR ESE TIPO...NO SE PIERDAN LA PROXIMA TEMPORADA:SIMPLE AND CLEAN 2:UNA NUEVA AVENTURA, DONDE TENDREMOS A UN NUEVO PROTAGONISTA, O MAS BIEN UNA PROTAGONISTA ASI QUE NOS VEMOS HASTA LA SIGUIENTE

FIN

CANCION DE ENDING

watch?v=eD46BETdfzk


End file.
